Magical Destiny
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: Harry meets Ranma in neko ken and ends up being adopted by the Saotomes. Can he and Ranma overcome the challenges they will face with the destiny of the spring they fell into?
1. Prologue: Finding Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Harry Potter, or Slayers. Hence, I am penniless. So you have nothing to gain by suing me.  
  
A fic I thought up after reading LadySonics' Chaos Destiny. Hers is really good and I'm hoping she finishes it. :: Glares at the non updatedness of her fic.:: ::Sighs:: Well in any case... I hope you enjoy my version. ^^  
  
Prologue Magical Destiny  
  
Harry woke up in a meadow, trying to remember what had happened and why he hurt so badly. Then he remembered. His Uncle Vernon had taken them on a vacation to Japan for Dudley's seventh birthday and to celebrate this big deal he had landed. Something weird had happened and Harry was blamed. He got beat for it and was left in a forest though he had no clue what was going on. A threatening yowl then interrupted Harry's train of thought. Harry turned to see a fourteen year old boy on all fours, looking not unlike a cat trying to figure out if he was friend or foe. A meow seemed to confirm that. Thinking the boy was playing a game Harry decided to play along and maybe the boy would help him get some food.  
  
"Here kitty, kitty. I won't hurt you," Harry said softly, slowly sitting up and reaching out a hand. The cat boy came up and warily sniffed the air, and deciding Harry was not a threat, rubbed his head against Harry's hand. Harry finally got a good look at the older boy. He had fairly long pitch black hair that ended in a pig tail and steel, blue gray eyes. He wore what Harry recognized as a white martial arts uniform with no shoes.  
  
The feral look in the boy's eyes warned Harry that the boy was not all there. 'Must be why he's acting like a cat,' Harry thought, petting the boy like he would a cat.  
  
Soon, the boy seemed to fall asleep and Harry looked at himself to see what kind of bruises he had from his earlier beating. A sound made him look to where the boy lay to see him getting up and looking around confusedly.  
  
"Huh? Nani?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Looking startled, the boy replied in a heavily accented voice, "I didn't do that did I?"  
  
Harry looked down at his bruises and shook his head. The boy sighed in relief. "I'm Sao. umm... Ranma Saotome. Are you alright?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "My uncle did this." Harry frowned, "What day is today?"  
  
Ranma thought about it, "I think it's Friday, but I would have to ask my dad when I find him again. For now I should probably get you to a doctor," Ranma said picking Harry up.  
  
Ranma looked at the badly beaten boy in his arms. 'Maybe I can get pops to train him also,' Ranma thought, 'Then I wouldn't be so alone on this trip and he could learn to defend himself. It would also keep the boy from his uncle.'  
  
Harry shivered, and started talking as if shocked, "They LEFT me here? I have no family now. I don't know." Harry started crying, and Ranma held the boy closer to keep him warm.  
  
"What's your name kid?" Ranma asked to keep the child from crying.  
  
Harry sniffed, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I. had a family until they beat and abandoned me. I guess now I'll have to go to an orphanage."  
  
Ranma thought a bit as he ran and then said, "I'll talk to my dad about adopting you into our family. Then you'll be able to learn martial arts. We could probably teach you enough to make sure you don't get beat up again by anyone. Maybe even enough to protect those you love but one step at a time ne?"  
  
Harry dried his tears and looked up at the older boy, smiling. "Thank you," was all he said.  
  
Soon they were at a small village's physician's office, and Harry was getting treated. While they waited for the doctor to find something for the boys to do to pay off the debt, Harry asked, "Why were you acting like a cat when I first met you?"  
  
To his surprise, Ranma turned red and put his head down as if in shame. "My old man tried to teach me this unbeatable technique called the neko- ken. It means cat fist in your language. It involves wru. wrapping the trainee in fish sausages and tossing them in a pit of starving cats. The technique was banned cause the trainees always went insane. I was able to pull out of it the first time because of a nice old lady, and have an unnatural fear of cats now. It was set off when my dad and I were at a pier looking for a cheap boat to China." Ranma shivered.  
  
"You're English is really good Ranma," Harry said  
  
Ranma grinned, "Thanks, I've been working on it and other languages so that when I finally find a real traveling companion, we can go see the world. I've got all sorts of teach yourself books. I seem to be really good with languages."  
  
Suddenly the doc came back with the work they were to do and the two got it done as fast as they could, glad that the doctor had taken pity on them. Finding his father the next day, Ranma pounded the lazy man into submission about adopting Harry, and all three got on the cheapest boat to China.  
  
*****Two Years Later*****  
  
A nine year old Harry stood balancing on a bamboo pole, watching as his adopted brother and father sparred. It had taken them two years traveling across China to find this legendary training ground of Jusenkyo. Harry listened to the guide with half an ear until the guide said something about curses. Harry looked at the guide and then saw Ranma kick Genma into a pool. A panda hopped out and brutally kicked Ranma into another spring. Harry started to lose his balance and quickly leapt to dry ground as to avoid the pools. He landed on the dry ground only to have it crumble beneath him and fall into a deep spring. Remembering that he still had problems swimming, Harry tried to kick his way to the top and found himself failing.  
  
Ranma pulled himself out of the spring of drowned girl only to see his little brother fall through the ground. Forgetting about his own curse, Ranma quickly ran to where Harry fell and hearing a splash of water, dove in, intent on saving his brother. Grasping Harry under the water, Ranma suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"You both are found worthy," it announced softly, "The young boy will grow into my powers and you, young Ranma, will be granted them when you learn something from your curse. When she who drowned teaches you all she wants or needs to, the curse will be lifted. Listen for her words. Welcome to the ranks of the race of the dragon gods. You are the first two in a million years, take care of how you use your power, else you be trapped here. Thank you for setting me free. I am Sepheid. My memories. for. you. find. them."  
  
With that the voice was gone, and the unnaturally large spring dried up. Leaping out with his unconscious brother, 16 year old Ranma could only wonder at what was happening to him and his 9 year old brother.  
  
OK, I fixed some things and when I thought about it before, it seemed natural that Sepheid wasn't the only dragon god in Slayers. Maybe the others were killed by Shabranigdo in the original battle? It also seemed a little strange that a dark LORD killed a dragon GOD when gods are supposed to be immortal. I figure that they weren't really gods but a race of the most powerful dragons, the ancient dragons which were neutral to the wars being second and golden dragons third. Also, if you think about it, the war was probably started by Shabranigdo in the first place. LON is most likely the only real God in Slayers, the rest just powerful entities that sparked awe in to the humans, who gave them the titles of Dark Lords and Gods. Let me know if you need more explanation. ^^ 0: ) 


	2. Chapter 1: New Lodgings

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, nor Harry Potter. Nor do I like repeating myself time after time, so why am I repeating the disclaimer again?  
  
Author's Notes: I fixed a few things in the prologue which should make it more understandable. I'm really thinking I should just add Ranma to my dictionary so Word doesn't spell check it every time. *Sweatdrops* That one too. I hope you like this fic. Thanks to LadySonics for the idea behind it. ^^ Let the good times roll.  
  
'Thoughts' "/Japanese/"  
  
Magical Destiny Chapter 1  
  
Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo home, Harry by his side, staring up at the stars. 'Why does that uncute tomboy always have to overreact? It wasn't just her wedding that was crashed. I certainly didn't invite them.'  
  
Ranma heaved a deep sigh and then looked over to his brother, studying him. Harry had done alright the past year. Nearly ten, Harry had gotten to his own level of martial arts that most people would not achieve. He was close to being on par with Kuno, which made Akane jealous. 'I'll have to admit,' Ranma thought, 'Some of pops training methods do work, but work better modified. Some work best not being used at all.' Ranma looked back up at the stars, 'I wish I could change something. We both deserve better than this.'  
  
"/That's what I've been screaming at you for the past YEAR!!!/" came a decidedly female voice. Ranma shot up like he was sitting on a pincushion and Harry gave Ranma an odd look. "/You all right Ranma?/"  
  
Ranma looked around wildly, "/You didn't hear it?/"  
  
"/Hear what?/"  
  
Ranma shook his head and listened for anything out of place, "/Maybe I started to fall asleep and dreamed it. Never mind./"  
  
Harry shrugged and got up. "/I'm going to bed now Ranma. Don't let the wedding get you down. I don't think Akane realizes what she's got in you./"  
  
Ranma smiled at the boy and waved, then started on his own train of thought about Akane. 'I did love her. She was the only one who had wanted to be my friend, though she thought I was a girl at the time. As time went on, we did have a few tender moments. She just ruined all that. I had been set to marry her also. HER wedding, I ruined her wedding is what she said. Then everyone went off to comfort her, except Harry. My mother returned, angry at me for not settling something that can't be easily settled by my just choosing one girl out of four. She looked ready to demand my life. She was disappointed in me, hated me for it. A wedding is a girl's greatest dream, huh? What about a guy's hopes and dreams? Do I just throw mine away to make her happy? What about my happiness? Akane's not the only one with a broken heart and broken dreams. I loved her. Now I'm not so sure. I don't love Shampoo, Ukyo or Kodachi. None of them listen to my side really, now that I think about it. They all just look for leverage to endear themselves to me more than the others.'  
  
With that realization, Ranma looked deep into his heart, and found himself wanting more than what they gave. Daily beatings only went so far to endear them to him. Ranma got up and jumped lightly off the roof, quietly making his way inside and up to his room. Harry was fast asleep, yet his father was not there. He was still talking with Ranma's mother, Mr. Tendo, and Akane. Nabiki and Kasumi would be there with her, trying to comfort her, or rather Kasumi would, Nabiki would just be making cynical remarks.  
  
Ranma changed, and quickly got into bed. Falling fast asleep, Ranma figured further decisions could wait until tomorrow morning.  
  
Ranma found himself cold and wet waking up the next morning. Glowering at Akane, Ranma refused to say anything and quickly grabbed the towel a newly awakened Harry provided. Akane just turned her nose up in the air and walked downstairs. Ranma sighed and looked at Harry, who shrugged. "/I give up./"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"/I said I give up. I'd be better of with Shampoo than Akane, I'd have more rights!/" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Harry guffawed. "/You mean you can't stand any of them any more./" It was not a question.  
  
Ranma looked at Harry and shook his head. "/It hurts that all she thought about was appearances. All she wanted was to win the prize over the other girls, prove that she was better. That's all she wants. They're all like that now. They don't know me, and don't care to. I wish none of this had happened, but it's too late to change things that way./"  
  
Harry looked down at his lap, as Ranma got up and started to get dressed. "/You think that these powers that the other spring gave us could do something?/" he asked.  
  
Ranma gave Harry an odd look. "/We still haven't been able to tap into them. I found where mine are supposed to be, metaphorically speaking, but can't touch them. You've only been able to use a small part of yours. The curse is what's keeping them from me though. Something about it supposed to teach me something. I'll tell you what it's taught me. Not all girls are weak like pops says, nor are they powerless. A girl has just as much influence over a guy as a guy does a girl. All I need to find is someone who appreciates me for what I can be to her, and who I can really trust./"  
  
"/Good Job,/" came the same female voice from last night, "/That didn't hurt you did it?/"  
  
"/Who's there?/" Ranma said, looking around wildly.  
  
"/Don't have a panic attack, yeesh. I'm Lina. Lina Inverse and I'm talking from your head. I'm the spirit of the girl who drowned in the spring you fell into. You had the strongest magical aura I had seen in a while. That says a lot cause a lot of people and other things have fallen in./"  
  
Harry listened, and hearing nothing, shook his head. "/I think you're losing it bro./"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "/I have to get ready for school now. I better get moving./"  
  
Harry nodded, and started to get himself ready as Ranma left the room.  
  
Getting down stairs, Ranma found his mother sitting there with the rest of the Tendos and his father. "Ohayo," Ranma said bowing slightly.  
  
Nodoka gave Ranma a stern look. "/Son, your actions last night were inexcusable. While I am glad you have turned into such a manly young man, I am afraid you are a bit too manly. If./"  
  
A crash stopped Nodoka short, and Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse stepped through the hole in the wall. "/I am sorry to intrude,/" Cologne said, "/But I have something to say to Ranma. We will be leaving for China, not to bother you again. Shampoo has lost all honor with that attack yesterday at the wedding. I had no knowledge of it, and beg that you please do think to terribly of all Amazons./"  
  
Ranma blinked at that, and raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head, he waited for Cologne to continue. "/You are released from the kiss of death and kiss of marriage. We leave now!/" With that, she started to drag a struggling Shampoo with her out the newly made hole in the wall.  
  
Ranma called out to her. "/Cologne!/"  
  
The old woman turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Arigatou," Ranma said, "/and. Good luck./"  
  
Cologne gave a smile and herded Shampoo and Mousse out the wall. Akane snorted, "/Well that's one less person you have to deal with. Somehow I doubt the other fiancées will be that easy./"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "/What makes you think I'm doing anything about them right now?/"  
  
Akane's face turned purple with rage as she started to yell, "/What do you MEAN!!!!!???? You chose me dammit, and I'm making sure that I'm staying on top of that list!/"  
  
Harry came down at that point and muttered something under his breath. Akane seemed to calm down a bit and her face returned to its original color. She glowered at the two angrily.  
  
"/Akane is right son. You must deal with the other two, Ukyo and Kodachi and then you will marry Akane./" Nodoka said.  
  
"/What makes you think I wanted to marry her then?/" Ranma asked, temper rising.  
  
Nodoka gave Ranma a stern glare, "/If you don't make amends for all of this, both you and Harry will be disowned from this family. We will cut any and all ties with you./"  
  
Ranma looked to Harry, who looked slightly stunned. Harry caught Ranma's gaze, and smiled, nodding. Ranma nodded, "/Alright./"  
  
Nodoka smiled, and then suddenly looked startled as Ranma and Harry turned around and left the Tendo compound. Running after them, she yelled, "/What is the meaning of this?/"  
  
Ranma turned around saying coldly, "/So it's all about Akane huh? What can I say? I have no feelings to any of you. I'm just a prize, a tool for getting you all out of trouble. Kodachi ISN'T a fiancée and Ukyo is pops problem because he broke the promise, not I. I was six. I wasn't sure what pops was talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, Harry and I have to go plan our future./"  
  
Ranma turned around and started walking. Harry looked at Nodoka for a bit, and then followed, giving her a small wave. Nodoka fell to her knees, and studied her hands. "/What have I done to him,/" she whispered, "/He was my son, and I forced him into something because I thought he wanted it. Never did I think he would choose disownment over the wedding./"  
  
Kasumi found her like that later, and slowly started trying to console the older woman, taking her back into the Tendo household.  
  
Ranma, for his part, was counting all the money he had with him, and finished after five seconds. Sighing, Ranma looked at Harry, who was busy counting his own. He had little more than Ranma. Shrugging, they walked out of the bus station, and made their way to the forests. After running a good two hours, they collapsed under a large tree, and tried to figure out where they were going.  
  
"Ne, Ranma," Harry started, in his native language, "I want to see England again."  
  
Ranma looked at his little brother, and sighed. "Let's train a bit here and raise some money. Then we'll leave."  
  
Harry's birthday was one month passed before they got on the plane to London, with the few clothes they had. In that time, Ranma had found a way to talk and learn from Lina many of her magic spells, and soon she would be teaching him the more powerful ones. Harry also started to tap more into the dragon power he had been bestowed that day at Jusenkyo, and both were adapting the magic into their own style of Anything Goes Mystical Arts.  
  
Getting off the plane ten hours later, Ranma stretched and called a taxi to cart them and their stuff into town. Once there, Ranma quickly found a hotel, and got them a room for the night. Ranma watched his ten year old brother as he slept, wondering why Harry was so loyal to him. 'It's just the same,' Ranma thought, 'I won't leave him to the wolves. He won't be alone with me around. He said he hasn't been for the past three years. We are brothers of spirit. Nothing will change that.'  
  
Ranma finally fell asleep, and with the coming of the dawn, awoke with a hopeful heart.  
  
Harry woke up not long after Ranma and both took their baths. They went looking for breakfast and a newspaper to see if they could find a more permanent lodging, and Ranma a job. Quickly locating a small café, Ranma bought a newspaper and sat down with the want ads. Finding a few ads to his choice, Ranma circled those with a pen, and then looked for housing. Many of the apartments he found were too expensive, and he knew he wouldn't be able to buy a house. Suddenly an ad caught his eye.  
  
Room for Rent.  
Please apply at  
7 Privet Drive.  
Real cheap.  
  
Ranma grinned, and decided to check it out. Motioning to Harry, they finished up their already hurried breakfast and made fast tracks over the roof tops. Reaching their destination, Ranma was surprised to see a moving van leave, with furniture all over the yard. A girl ran out of the house, and seeing the furniture, began yelling at the moving van. Ranma couldn't stop himself from thinking how gorgeous she was. Her dark blond hair was slightly wavy and came down to her chin. She had bright blue eyes that were slanted slightly as if she had some oriental blood in her. Her tan skin and angry pout gave her an exotic look. Watching the van fade in the distance, the girl sighed and turned to look at the furniture littering the yard.  
  
"Need help miss?" Ranma asked.  
  
The girl turned around startled, and smiled. "Thank you. My name's Kimberly, though most people call me Kim. I take it you're not from around here either."  
  
Ranma chuckled and shook his head. Harry poked his head out from behind his brother, and looked at the mess. "Why'd they leave your stuff out here?"  
  
Kim shook her head, "Dunno, but the company's definitely going to get a huge complaint. First they were late getting it here, and now they leave it all on the lawn. I'm from America by the way. In a year I'll be going to a school here for independent study. What about you two?"  
  
Harry grinned, "This is where I was born. Ranma adopted me and is the best big brother in the world. We're here to see about renting a room."  
  
"Doesn't seem right for me to make possible house mates to move all my furniture," she muttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ranma said picking up a couch, "Where do you want this?"  
  
After getting over her shock at the two boys' strength, Kim directed them to where all the furniture should be, and showed them the rooms they could have. After getting everything situated, Ranma and Harry sat down at the dinner table while Kim started bustling about the kitchen. Getting them something to drink, she pulled something out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. Turning to Harry and Ranma, she said. "Let's talk business now."  
  
Ranma nodded and soon they settled a price. She then gave Ranma directions to some of the better jobs to be found in London. "You're not gonna get far without a college education," she said, "But this will get you started on saving for it for you and your brother. Welcome to my house."  
  
Ranma grinned, and thanked her. "Harry, I'm going to go ahead and look for a job. Why don't you stay here and get settled in a bit."  
  
Harry nodded, and Ranma left. Getting the few things the two owned, Harry quickly moved them to a bedroom, and went back downstairs to find Kim rolling out what looked to be cookie dough. "Whatcha doin?" Harry asked.  
  
Smiling, she looked at Harry and motioned for him to sit at the small table she was working at. "I'm making sugar cookies. Want to help?"  
  
Nodding vigorously, Harry pulled out the cookie cutters and dipped them in flower, while Kim finished rolling out the dough. Then, each choosing a cookie cutter, they started into the dough, placing the newly shaped cookies onto the cookie pan. Once the dough was full of holes and the cookie sheets full, they put them in the oven, and Kim rolled up the dough once more. They repeated the process, pulling out cookies as the timer beeped, and soon there was only a small bit of dough left.  
  
"That's not enough for even one cookie," Harry said. Kim winked, and sliced the small wad of dough into three slices, giving one to Harry and putting the other in the fridge.  
  
"This is the best part of eating cookies though, eating the dough!" Kim said brightly, and proceeded to eat her small slice of cookie dough. Harry followed her example and grinned at the taste. "Delicious."  
  
Kim giggled a bit and proceeded to clean up as much as she could before the timer beeped. Ranma walked in the door and followed his nose to the kitchen as the timer beeped. Kim pulled out the cookies and set them on the oven to cool a bit before getting them off the cookie sheet. Walking to the fridge, she pulled out the little bit of leftover cookie dough and handed it to Ranma, "This is for you. How did your job hunt go?"  
  
Eating the dough quickly and moaning in delight, Ranma turned to her and nodded, a smile on his face. "I found a job at the restaurant you recommended. Thanks."  
  
Kim nodded, and proceeded over to the last of the cookies on a cookie sheet, and started to put them on a towel to finish cooling. Ranma took this time to study her. She was two inches shorter than him, and moved with a certain grace that spoke of some sort of training. Reading her aura, Ranma found it highly magical, but not really strong like a martial artist's.  
  
Finding himself slightly suspicious, he turned to Harry to see what he thought, and found his little brother sneaking a few sugar cookies. Then, grinning at Ranma, he raced upstairs leaving Ranma to shake his head. Going over to the cookie table, he found the cookies shaped like dragons, moons, stars, and wizards' hats. Sneaking himself a few, Ranma headed up the stairs to go see what Harry was up to.  
  
Looking in Harry's room, Ranma saw him putting up a shield spell and start practicing with the magic he had been blessed with. Ranma remembered when Harry said he started having dreams about the memories of the last dragon god, or so the race was called.  
  
"/Come on, Ranma/," came Lina's voice, "/We should start practicing with our magic too./"  
  
'Boy you are impatient,' Ranma thought to her.  
  
He felt Lina's nod. "/You only have one more spell to learn, and then I'll leave you alone for good./"  
  
Ranma sighed, and settled himself into a trance like state in his room. Going into the dreamscape of his mind, Ranma found Lina waiting for him. Lina sat there, an impatient look upon her face. Ranma still wondered why the difference in the bodies if she was the one who drowned, but remembered the thrashing he got last time he asked. 'Yeesh, I was only stating what was true. Sometimes the truth hurts, just didn't expect it to hurt me so badly.'  
  
Lina looked up as he arrived, and motioned for him to sit. "/Why are you so suspicious of that girl?/"  
  
"Every time Harry and I come across something or someone even slightly magical, we get into trouble. Excuse me if I think this is too convenient a coincidence."  
  
Lina shook her head, "I don't sense any malice towards either of you. She seemed to be genuinely clueless as to who you two are. She also seems like someone you can open up to though. Drop a few details about your life and see how she reacts."  
  
Ranma just nodded and thought it over. Then he looked back to Lina, and was startled by the sad expression on her face, but before he could ask, she began.  
  
"This is the last spell I can teach you, unfortunately, I can't have you really test it in the real world."  
  
"Why?" Ranma asked.  
  
Lina turned to him, showing an unusual amount of seriousness. "This is a spell that could destroy the world should you lose control. There will be no backlash, just instant darkness and chaos. Only use it should the world be destroyed with or without it. I will teach you the Giga Slave."  
  
Suddenly, Ranma was filled with Lina's memories of the spell. Each time she had used it. Losing control and gaining it back to not remember what had transpired, just what others had told her. The words rang in Ranma's head, and he reeled as he realized the implications of losing control.  
  
After the images were done, Ranma stood, and nodded his head, filing away the information for later use. Despite what people thought, Ranma had an extremely good memory. It was just filled with the knowledge of his arts, and of people he had cared about most. He had remembered Ryoga, just not recognized him, like Ucchan. The years changed people, and he only remembered them as they were.  
  
Lina gave Ranma a sad look as she said her last piece. "I will be leaving you now, and taking your curse with me. Despite our differences, I'm really glad we became friends. I'll see you in Valhalla, Saotome Ranma."  
  
Ranma watched as she faded and gave her a smile and a wave. He then returned to the real world to hear the doorbell ring. 'I wonder who that is. Probably just some people coming to greet the new neighbors.'  
  
Ranma decided to go downstairs and see who had shown up. He saw Harry still holed up in his room and smiled. Heading down the stairs, he started to hear bits of the conversation. "You mean you just turned seventeen and you're already out on your own? My, that must be an adventure," said a rather high, nasal, female voice.  
  
Kim's light laughter was heard next, "Oh it's not so much of an adventure. My father travels a lot with his job and I often got to travel with him. He had enough time to make sure I knew the rules and that I had the stuff that I needed. Then I was on my own."  
  
Ranma found out who Kim was talking to a moment later. A tall, rail thin woman with a plate of what looked to be cookies, an extremely fat man with two chins, and what looked to be a large, untrained sumo pig that was actually their son. Kim turned around as Ranma reached the bottom step. "Hello Ranma! These are a few of our new neighbors. These are the Dursleys." Then addressing the Dursleys, "This is Ranma. He and his younger brother are my housemates."  
  
Mr. Dursley gave Ranma an appraising look, "Where do you work boy?"  
  
Ranma gave the man a cool, calculating look that he had seen Nabiki use so many times. "I was a traveling martial artist, my father training me to be the best to carry on our school. Despite that, I am choosing to go to school and learn many things so that I may provide a better future for myself and my brother. I currently have a job at a restaurant so that I may pay for my rent, and school."  
  
Mr. Dursley looked satisfied with this answer and gave the boy an approving smile. Then turning to Kim, he said, "I hate to be off so quick, but I'm afraid we have a dinner to attend to. Good luck to both of you with your schooling."  
  
Accepting the plate from Mrs. Dursley, she gave the three a cheerful farewell and shut the door behind them. Slumping against the slumped door, she muttered, "Stupid muggles," and then looked up and gave Ranma a rather strained smile.  
  
"What did you mean muggles?" Ranma asked.  
  
Looking slightly surprised she asked, "You heard that?"  
  
Ranma nodded and she sighed, as if wondering what explanation to give. Ranma then asked the next big question to shock her system, "Does it have something to do with the amount of magic you have in your aura?"  
  
Totally stunned, she walked right up to Ranma and peered into his face. "You have magic also," she said surprised, "It's very wild but there, and strong. I wonder why I didn't see it before. Don't you know how to use it?"  
  
Ranma shrugged and grinned, "Harry and I have never come across strong magic users before so we only know a few things that we came up with ourselves. Everyone else we knew seemed to know how to use magical items but not real magic." Ranma wasn't about to tell her about Jusenkyo.  
  
"You've never had training in magic?" Kim said frowning, "I'll have to fix that. Harry can be sent off to a school I know of to learn to control his in a year. I'll write to them tonight. By the way, you said your brother was adopted, and I'm a little curious as to what his name was before he became a Saotome."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "We're not technically Saotomes anymore. He was a Harry Potter before I adopted him though."  
  
Kim turned white as a ghost and looked ready to faint as she wobbled to the kitchen. Ranma frowned and went to steady her, "You alright?"  
  
Kim shook her head, "I'm feeling a bit light headed. I think I should lie down."  
  
Ranma grabbed the plate of cookies before it shattered and Kim before she completely crumpled to the floor. Shaking his head, Ranma called Harry down to put the cookies on the counter and picked up Kim to take her to bed. He would ask her what all the fuss was about when she got better.  
  
Putting her under the covers of her bed, Ranma walked out of Kim's room and found himself face to face with a curious Harry. Shrugging, Ranma made his way back to his room and promptly fell on the bed. Harry gave him a jovial good night and went to bed himself. Ranma fell asleep, thinking of the strange turn of events he now faced.  
  
A/N So what do you think?? ^^ I hope this will turn out good. I've got a general sketch of where the story will go etched in my mind so all I need to do is create the fillers. ^^ Wish me luck. I'll get on with my other stories shortly. I've not found a way to distinguish between Japanese and English apparently. Oh well. Tenshi 0 ; ) 


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, or Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be near this poor for a college student.  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is the next chapter. I am grateful for the many nice reviews. I'll fix SD soon. I just need to collect my ideas again. Well, it seems I have a bit of time to develop the characters a bit more. No, this is not going to be a win all the time with fancy magic kind of thing. Especially since neither Harry nor Ranma can officially use the stuff right now. Sure Ranma can use his white, black, and shamanist magic, but he needs to adapt to their rules now, as this magic will attract attention he doesn't want. He still hasn't learned to tap into his power as a dragon god, and Harry is still learning the basic principles. Neither can officially use it, as they are still babies in dragon terms.  
  
'Thought' "/Japanese/"  
  
Magical Destiny Chapter 2  
  
Kim awoke to the sound of something scratching at her window, and turned over wondering what had happened. Then shooting straight up, she remembered and looked to her alarm clock. It was 1 am. Getting up, she let in her cat Duran, and her owl, Lynyrd. Calling to Lynyrd, she gave him food and water and left the room. Sneaking into Harry's room, she was careful not to wake him as she moved his bangs to find the unique scar that was famed to be left on the boy. Slowly reaching for her own unique power, Kim allowed herself to 'see' what the boy had been through, reading his blood. What she saw, startled her, but she kept going, reading through to his great grandparents.  
  
Ranma awoke to a strange feeling of magic being used. Wide awake, Ranma realized that it was coming from Harry's room, but it was not Harry using it. Leaping from the bed, Ranma ran to his brother's room to see Kim pulling her hand away from his head, tears running down her face. "What are you doing?!" Ranma hissed, walking in and grabbing her arm. Her frightened look seemed to accent the tears running down her face, and she put a finger to her lips and then pointed to the door. Ranma quickly looked over to Harry and finding nothing wrong with his brother dragged Kim bodily from the room.  
  
Kim winced in pain and found herself dragged to down the stairs and thrown onto the couch. Sitting upright, she faced the enraged Ranma, and gave him a reproachful look. "Harry Potter is a famous name in the wizarding world. I had to make sure it was really him, and not some hoax."  
  
"Why the heck would I lie to you!?!" Ranma all but yelled, trying not to wake Harry.  
  
"We've had too many people try to dress their sons up as Harry Potter for the reward. Now calm down and I'll tell you why the name's so famous, and what I was doing."  
  
Ranma nodded and sat down, glowering at the girl. She sighed and began the tale of Voldemort and his defeat at the hands of a small boy. She ended the tale with what had been going on for the past nine years and the strange power she had been born with, the power to read people's pasts and predict their future through reading of their blood's history.  
  
Ranma looked at her suspiciously, it sounded too strange, but he had heard stranger. "Prove it," Ranma challenged.  
  
She sighed, and then got up and walked up to him to his surprise, and laid a hand on him. Suddenly he was with her on her ride through the blood stream, and seeing his past. Both of them saw all that happened in a matter of seconds, and then they moved to his father and mother, and their the paths split to look as if they were watching both their parents' parents, when the path split once again, so that it was if they were watching four televisions at once. Suddenly once again, they were back at the apartment, Kim looking a little pale. She sat back on the couch and watched Ranma, her gaze showing nothing of her emotions. Ranma himself felt strangely exposed, and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry for doubting you, it's just."  
  
Kim smiled, "After all you've been through, I'm surprised you chose to trust me first off. I saw what you went through first hand. You both are truly amazing individuals. I look forward to getting to know you both better."  
  
Ranma looked up and smiled, nodding.  
  
"The thing that amazes me the most is that you both share the same blood. Your great grandmother's through your mother's side."  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped, "You mean we're actually related by blood?!"  
  
Kim nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. Duran jumped onto her lap and she stroked him absentmindedly when she noticed that Ranma had frozen. Swearing slightly, she shooed Duran from the room, and studied Ranma a bit, waiting till he calmed down. "You're gonna have to get over your fear of cats, or at least make it so you can stand them long enough not to scream if you're going to live in our world like you should have in the first place. We'll work on that over the year."  
  
Ranma gave her a look, and then said, "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."  
  
Kim grinned, "It would be worth it not to go 'cat' again wouldn't it? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write. People need to know that the boy who survived has been found, and in the care of an unknown family member. I'll also be writing to the school Harry would be enrolled in for magic."  
  
Kim started to leave the room then turned around. "For what it's worth, you are extremely brave, but true bravery is admitting and facing your fears. That is the easiest way to conquer them."  
  
She then turned, called her cat to her and headed up the stairs. Duran gave Ranma a reproachful look, and followed her up. After the cat passed, Ranma relaxed enough to think about what she had said, and found that her words held far too much truth to be denied. The only problem was, it went against what he was taught, and it was hard to change that.  
  
'Ok. First step is admitting it to me. I'm af. afraid of. c-c-cats,' Ranma sighed, 'This is going to be harder than I thought. I was taught never to show fear, pain, sadness, or affection. That was my biggest problem in that whole fiasco.'  
  
Getting up and walking back up the stairs, Ranma stopped and studied Harry's door a bit before going to bed, wondering if he should tell Harry what he learned.  
  
Kim finished up her letter to Professor Dumbledore writing about everything she had learned in the past evening. Motioning for Lynyrd to come to her, she sealed the letter, and got string with which to tie the letter. After she finished tying on the letter, she opened her window once more and got in the bed. Duran climbed up on the bed with her and curled into a ball. "I hope we can get him over his ailurophobia enough so that he doesn't go cat on the students," she whispered softly. Duran just purred in agreement. Soon the household was asleep again, with one in ignorant bliss, and two with many things to think about.  
  
Ranma awoke the next morning with the smell of something delicious emanating from the kitchen. Getting up, Ranma took a look at the clock and was surprised to see he had slept in so late. Grabbing his bathing supplies, he quickly headed to the shower, and turned on the water. The cold water shocked him awake, and he looked down, smiling as he didn't transform into a female. 'I'm gonna miss Lina talking to me, but this is fantastic.'  
  
Finishing his shower, Ranma pulled his boxers and pants on and made his way downstairs. He found Harry sitting at a set table examining the silver ware, while Kim was in the kitchen flipping something that looked to be okinomiyaki with out sauce or any toppings. 'Pancakes,' Ranma thought, 'I didn't know people used them outside of camp.'  
  
"Morning," Ranma said. Kim turned and threw a good morning over her shoulder, and then turned around quickly, her face slightly red.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ranma asked, curious.  
  
"." was the reply he got as Kim flipped the pancakes and Harry started to laugh.  
  
"Maybe you should have put a shirt on before coming downstairs," Harry said snickering.  
  
"No I just think he should take off. never mind," said Kim from the stove, becoming redder.  
  
Harry started to guffaw as Ranma adopted his confused expression and then shook his head. Harry followed Ranma up the stairs so as not to embarrass their housemate further. "She's really attracted to you," Harry said.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "Just what I need, more girls chasing me."  
  
Harry shook his head, still laughing, "I think she's great. She's not a martial artist, but she looks rather strong in heart and will. She won't try to hurt you if she could help it I bet."  
  
Ranma looked at his little brother after pulling a shirt over his head. "She's a witch Harry. Not a bad one, but I'm still a little edgy. Besides," Ranma said, then continuing in a pained voice, "Last year's fiasco is still too fresh in my mind. It still hurts to know what they thought of me."  
  
Harry fell silent at that, and then the two heard Kim call up that breakfast was ready. Heading down the stairs, Harry looked up at Ranma and asked a question they hadn't thought about for the two months that they were on their own. "What last name are we going to use?"  
  
Ranma thought a bit, and then said, "How about Inverse? Heaven knows we've had too many things in our lives inverted to fit the universe's cosmic need."  
  
Harry grinned, "Then it's settled, I like it."  
  
Ranma had been using Inverse for all his job applications and things, but he didn't tell Harry that. Saotome was a name of the past, and he was not going to use a name that had lost all honor.  
  
Sitting down at the table, Ranma and Harry watched as Kim dished them out pancakes, and put blueberries and syrup on the table. "I wasn't sure what you would want with your pancakes so I pulled out both. I prefer blueberries on mine," she said.  
  
Ranma thought a minute and decided to try the blueberries and slathered them on. He had just started on his pancakes when an own came in the open window accompanied by a cool fall breeze. The owl stopped right at Kim and held out its leg. "Good job Lynyrd," Kim said, "Now you go on upstairs, you've got a treat waiting for you."  
  
Ranma watched curiously as the owl hooted softly and flew up the stairs as Kim opened the letter.  
  
Kim smiled as she read it, and winked at Ranma. "Well it looks like the school I mentioned, Hogwarts, will accept all three of us. Harry will go in with people his age and graduate. Ranma, you and I can go in under an independent study for a while. It would be really beneficial for both of you."  
  
Ranma nodded and Harry grinned, "When can I start?"  
  
"We'll all start next year. The train to school will leave on September 1st at King's Cross station. We'll get our books and things next August."  
  
Harry looked slightly disappointed, but cheered up as he ate breakfast. Pancakes never tasted so good!  
  
Time passed, and Kim, Harry and Ranma all worked on Ranma's fear of cats. Ranma went 'cat' many times, but those were becoming less and less frequent as time went on. Christmas passed, and Ranma found that he could actually stay in the same room as Duram without feeling afraid, it was just when the cat got too close and touched him that he started to freak, but it wasn't going bad at all. The therapy was working.  
  
The first problem came Christmas Eve, just as Ranma had finally gotten to sleep. Ranma awoke to the sound of his window opening and closing. 'I'm gonna have to get that oiled in a bit,' Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma extended his senses and fear gripped him as, what he knew as Kodachi's energy signature crept closer to him. Ranma tensed slightly so as not to bring to her attention that he was awake. Kodachi leaned over to make sure it was really Ranma and grinned evilly. She lifted the covers to climb in when suddenly Ranma was not there anymore. Turning around, she saw Ranma looking at her, an angry expression on his handsome face. "/Now Ranma-sama, whatever is the matter? I thought I would allow you a joyous surprise come Christmas morning. Unless you're so eager now./"  
  
Ranma turned green as Kodachi took off her cloak. Wearing nothing but a set of tiny lace undergarments, Kodachi started to approach Ranma, expecting to be able to seduce him now since the other girls were still in Japan, or in Shampoo's case, China.  
  
Ranma, slightly stunned that Kodachi was here and had found him, allowed her to get a little to close, and as her hand reached for his groin, he came to his senses and dashed around her again. Suddenly he was glad that he had not been lax in his training in this new land, despite the weather, his job, and other activities.  
  
"/Now Ranma-sama, why are you avoiding me? I will remind you of our many encounters since you have obviously forgotten about me, your true love. Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!/"  
  
Ranma smacked his forehead in exasperation, 'Great, now she's woken everyone up.'  
  
"/How did you find me Kodachi?/" Ranma growled.  
  
"/Why Ranma-sama, I hired a detective. Don't worry about my brother though, he's still chasing that little tart Tendo Akane./" Kodachi was about to continue when Ranma's door, slammed open and both Harry and Kim looked on in morbid amazement. Kodachi saw Kim, however, and attacked her, trying to eliminate all competition.  
  
Kim saw a ribbon fly her way, and idly wondered where the ribbon had come from while trying to dodge. Harry, seeing that Kim would not be able to dodge in time, threw Kim out into the hall, avoiding the ribbon himself.  
  
Ranma knew Harry would protect Kim, but that did not banish the anger he felt at that. Duram, who had just slunk in, was also angry at the attack, and hissed before charging Kodachi. While Duram distracted Kodachi, Ranma grabbed her cape, and came up behind her. Tying her with it, Ranma quickly threw her out into the snow, shutting and locking his window.  
  
Rushing out into the hall, he found both Harry and Kim nursing slight bumps on the head where they had hit the wall. "Are you two alright?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kim smiled and nodded, not bothering to ask what that was about. Harry just gave him a goofy grin and yawned, heading back to his room. Helping Kim to her feet, Ranma inspected her head where it hit the wall, and finding nothing that wouldn't heal with a bit of rest, let her go. Kim found herself heading back to her own room with her head down to hide her heavy blush. 'I know I shouldn't ask him for a date or anything with all he's been through, but I can't help being attracted to him, especially when he goes and gets all tender about something. This is more than just physical attraction now.' Kim went to sleep with dreams full of Ranma.  
  
Ranma for his part was trying to figure out why he had acted like that towards Kim. 'I know she's pretty, but I'm still healing. She knows that also, and has been nothing but supportive of me. I should stop thinking about this. Now, if Kodachi found me, then the rest will soon follow.' Ranma looked out his window again to find Kodachi finally untangling herself and leaping out into the night. Ranma sighed, 'It figures that life would get more complicated now that I've settled into a more stable routine. I just hope that they don't interfere with my work or my learning to much. I can't get fired now that I have a good amount of money for myself and Harry now.'  
  
Ranma went back to sleep, and awoke to Harry's yelling the next day. "Come on Ranma! We've all got presents!! Come on! Let's open them!"  
  
Ranma awoke and went bleary eyed down the stairs. He saw Kim yawning and said a quiet good morning to her. She smiled sleepily and turned her head to Harry, who was actively sorting the gifts. To his surprise, Ranma found that he had a good number himself, despite that he had few other friends that he knew about. Kim grinned and started to open her own, and then Ranma followed her lead, finding that many were from coworkers. "They give these to you without my knowing?" Ranma asked remembering that her coworkers had given him her presents a few days ago. Kim grinned and nodded watching as Harry opened presents from his schoolmates at his temporary school. Harry had more than either of them.  
  
"I'm going to fix us some breakfast. Then I'm gonna start on Christmas Dinner for our party tonight," Kim said getting up.  
  
Ranma nodded and sat back and watched Harry a bit then looked to the gift Kim had given him. It was a Chinese outfit not unlike his others except that it was very fancy. The pants were different also, hanging loose instead of tying at the bottom. Both shirt and pants were black, yet the shirt looked like it would fit snugly, and had a golden dragon glittering on the front. Looking closer at the different colors on the dragon, Ranma found that the gem stones looked almost real, instead of the dull shine of man made studs. Ranma grinned at the irony, yet resolved to where it at the party.  
  
A scream was issued from the kitchen. Getting up and racing to it, Ranma saw Ukyo and Shampoo standing over Kim, who looked to have just been thrown to the floor. It was also quite clear that Kim was confused as to what she was hearing, since she spoke very little Japanese herself. Ranma quickly jumped between Kim and the other two girls while Harry stationed himself at the door to see what was going on.  
  
"/Why airen protect gaijin girl?/" Shampoo asked, her gaze furious.  
  
"/Yeah Ran-chan. You're MY fiancée, not this little slut's," Ukyo said.  
  
Ranma's anger grew and he started to yell at the two, "/Shampoo! Ukyo! I don't belong to either of you now. Cologne killed the kisses of marriage and death and I am no longer a Saotome. Neither of you have any claim to me. I don't have to worry about either of your honor anymore. I don't want to see either of you anymore either./"  
  
Both looked rather taken aback, but then Ukyo spoke again, "/But Ran-chan, I love you no matter what. If we get married you don't have to worry about it. We'll go searching for the cure to your curse also. I've heard a legend about a spring that would cure it./"  
  
"/No Ranma, you marry Shampoo and Shampoo honor restored. You be very happy in village. Besides, Shampoo have real cure for curse if marry Shampoo./"  
  
Ranma smirked a bit, sending chills down the backs of the two other girls. "/You can't hold the curse over me anymore./"  
  
Both girls looked surprised, and looked at each other. Then Ranma continued, "/Ukyo, I'm ashamed of you. You ruined a wedding that I was sure that I wanted. If I hadn't, I would have stopped it myself. I was very surprised and hurt to find you, of all people, attacking Akane and I. Shampoo I expected, but not you. I refuse to even call you my friend anymore. I never loved you the way you wanted me too. I will not marry you, now or ever. Go to Mr. Saotome if you want to redeem your honor. Shampoo, you have no claim over me. You lost all honor and I can not restore it by marrying you. You know this. I never loved you, and never will. I will not marry you. Find a new way to redeem it. Now both of you leave me alone!! I'll no longer fight about this. I have made my decision and refuse all those engagements."  
  
Ukyo looked about to make one more objection when Ranma snarled and attacked. It was obvious to the two that he had no such compunctions about hitting, fighting, or even killing girls, like he had before. They didn't know this knew Ranma, but then, they never knew him in the first place. Both fled under Ranma's fury, and Ranma looked around to find very little out of place, despite the naturally destructive nature of the two.  
  
"I shouldn't have expected my past to just leave me alone," Ranma muttered.  
  
"Well, there should be fewer and fewer attacks though," Harry said, "You handled that rather well. I think attacking them with the intent to kill made a nice touch in convincing them."  
  
Kim sighed, "I can't say I really understood that but do you think they'll be back?"  
  
Ranma thought a bit, and nodded, "Oh definitely. They'll try at least one more time, and if they attack you again, I'm gonna have to hurt them."  
  
Kim shook her head and got on with breakfast. "Well, I'm gonna finish breakfast, you two go get dressed. As long as they don't try again today, we're fine. Breakfast will be ready when you come back down."  
  
Both ran upstairs and ran down again to find Kim was as good as her word and had a fairly decent breakfast on the table. They all started to eat and before long, Kim was finished, up and fixing the dinner. "My Aunt is going to be coming today around noon. She's going to stay with us until we go to school and then she's going to take care of the house for us. She went to Hogwarts."  
  
"Did she know my parents?!" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
Kim looked over at him. "I think so. They were all in the same house, so more than likely." Harry grinned, hoping that the lady would get there soon. Harry now knew about Voldemort and a little about his scar, and was looking forward to hearing about his parents.  
  
Ranma smiled at his brother still amazed that they were actually related by blood. Extremely distant cousins, but that didn't stop them from being extremely close.  
  
At about ten to noon, the doorbell rang, and Ranma answered it. On the other side of the door, was a woman of around thirty with strawberry blond hair and sea green eyes. "You must be Ranma," she said, stepping inside the house with her luggage.  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled. "You must be Kim's aunt. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes, a pleasure. You can call me Reesa."  
  
Ranma grabbed some of the heavier luggage, and escorted her up the stairs so she could unpack and rest a bit. Harry was in his room with the door closed, possibly sorting through all his presents again, putting them away.  
  
Heading back down the stairs, Ranma went into the kitchen to find Kim finishing one of many desserts and covering it so it would be ready to put into the oven later.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Kim looked up startled a bit, and then saw what he was wearing, and flushed with pride. "Glad it fits, but you're not going to help me while you have that on."  
  
Ranma grinned, and went upstairs to change. He came back down in a pair of worn jeans and a black sweatshirt. The two started to finish the dinner, and soon it evolved into a small food war, with Ranma chasing Kim around the kitchen with a few cherries that he had scraped from his own head. Both Harry and Reesa looked on in amusement from the doorway.  
  
"Now she brings out the best in Ranma. She's who Ranma should get together with," Harry said.  
  
Reesa chuckled, "So glad you approve of my niece. I agree, they make a cute couple."  
  
Harry looked up at the older woman, "I'm Harry. I was told you went to Hogwarts with my parents. Would. would you tell me a bit about them?"  
  
Reesa looked down into Harry's hopeful face and nodded. "Afterwards though, I think we ought to finish the dinner so they can shower and change."  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, and the two retired to the living room, where Reesa told him what she knew, how arrogant James had been, and how Lily was constantly getting him for it until their seventh year, where James deflated a bit.  
  
After about an hour, Reesa and Harry peeked into the kitchen to see that Ranma had cornered Kim, but the two were just staring at each other, as if lost in a moment.  
  
"How long are you two going to stare at each other like that?" Harry asked.  
  
Ranma jumped back and looked a bit sheepish while blushing, while Kim just looked down, blushing.  
  
"I'm going to go get a shower now. Aunt Reesa? Would you finish up for me?" asked Kim, hurrying from the kitchen.  
  
Ranma watched her leave with a bewildered look on his face. "She's afraid of you," Reesa started.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think she's a bit afraid of getting hurt, and you two are getting extremely close. I don't know when she fell in love with you, but she's trying hard to hide it, either not to get hurt or not to hurt you," put in Harry.  
  
"You better decide how you feel about her now and talk it over with her. Otherwise you both are going to regret it. In any case, you better hit the shower after Kim, and get the cherry slop out of your hair," Reesa said.  
  
Ranma grinned a bit sheepishly at the last part, and headed upstairs, thinking about what the two had said. 'Harry likes her, so I know he approves. She's been a fantastic friend, and sometimes, more of a friend than she needed to be. Is she really attracted to me? She knows more about me than anyone else.'  
  
Ranma reached his room, and pulled out his clothes for the night. Grabbing his bath supplies, Ranma waited outside the bathroom, still thinking about how he felt.  
  
When he got out of the shower, Ranma found that a few guests had arrived already, mostly coworkers, and a few neighbors. He then saw Duram slinking around the Christmas tree, and decided to test his luck, and courage real quick. Standing next to the tree, Ranma got down on his knees and held his hand out to Duram, who sniffed his fingers warily. When Ranma didn't freak, Duram slowly pressed his head into Ranma's palm and started to purr. Ranma, for his part was concentrating hard on holding his fear in check, and was startled when Duram started to purr.  
  
The purring was, relaxing, and was doing much to hold Ranma's fear in check. Ranma started to pet the cat, and then picked it up, finally overcoming his fear with months of hard work and perseverance. Grinning, he walked over to Harry, who was talking animatedly with one of his schoolmates. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Ranma holding the cat, and then grinned, giving Ranma two thumbs up.  
  
Ranma put Duram down as the doorbell rang again and he opened it to find the Dursleys standing there. Welcoming them in, Ranma saw Harry pale slightly at the sight of them, and made a mental note to find out what that was about. Ushering them into the living room, the Dursleys started to mingle with the rest of the crowd. 'Dudley,' Ranma thought, 'looks like an overly large pig.'  
  
Harry pulled on Ranma's sleeve. "That's Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my cousin," Harry whispered.  
  
Looking slightly surprised, Ranma felt a new surge of hate rise up from his stomach, and quickly smothered it. "At least they don't recognize you. You're my family now. They can't hurt you."  
  
Harry smiled in relief and went back to talking with his friends. "What was that about?" asked Kim, who just walked up.  
  
"The Dursleys are apparently the family that beat and abandoned Harry three years ago."  
  
"I know," Kim said softly, "I didn't really invite them, so I don't know why they're here, but its best he faces this."  
  
Ranma sighed and nodded, and then grinned. "I picked up Duram today."  
  
Ranma heard her gasp, "Really?"  
  
Ranma turned to look at her, and nearly forgot what they were talking about, entranced by her. The dress she wore was a backless, deep red, knee length dress with a green leaf design near the bottom. The front showed a small amount of cleavage while the straps came up around her neck, and it was backless. The knee length skirt had two slits in the side, showing off her toned legs. Her hair was pulled back and she had little make up on, accenting the features on her hopeful face.  
  
All Ranma could do was nod. Kim grinned and hugged him, then releasing him to go mingle with the crowd, and tell them that the food was ready when they were. Ranma just stared, unmoving; at the place she had occupied and then turned to watch her mingle with the crowd. 'This is more than just friendship now,' he thought, 'She is what I need, despite everything. I'm actually grateful for it.'  
  
Ranma felt relief for the first time since he was a child. He no longer had to hold anything in, because he had found exactly what he needed.  
  
A few hours later, the party came to a close, and Ranma helped Kim clean up the kitchen and dining room. Harry and Reesa were busy in the living room, and just a few hours after midnight, they finished and went to bed. 


	4. Chapter 3: More Trouble for the Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, or Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the great reviews. Please continue to do so. Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo, and the rest of the Nerima gang will make a few more appearances, but only until they realize that Ranma has taken control and there is no way to change his mind. Wish me luck with the rest. ^^  
  
'Thoughts' "/Japanese/"  
  
Magical Destiny Chapter 3  
  
New Years approached quickly, and Ranma found himself working harder than before at his job. Harry was often home with just Reesa around for company. Harry got along with Reesa extremely well for them being so far apart in age, and she was always telling him about his parents, the good, the bad, and the odd.  
  
Ranma chuckled to himself as he wiped off his last table. 'I'm surprised that Ukyo, Shampoo, or Kodachi haven't tried to get me again. At least they haven't tried anything on Kim either. There would be hell to pay then. I wonder when Akane, mom, Nabiki, dad, Mr. Tendo, and Kasumi will be coming. Since the others are here, they'll be along soon. I can take control this time though. I'll turn the chaos, not cause it.'  
  
Ranma turned to see the Dursleys enter the restaurant and rolled his eyes. He was off now anyways, and went to the back to hang up his apron and grab his jacket. 'We've all been avoiding the Dursleys for a while now. Don't think they care either. Well, off I go. Spending New Years with a real family will be great.'  
  
Leaving, Ranma quickly jumped to the roofs and started hightailing it to the place he now called home.  
  
"/You sure he lives here Nabiki?/" Akane asked, still skeptical.  
  
"/Of course I'm sure. He now has a new last name, which is Inverse, works at a restaurant not far from here, and lives here with his landlady Kimberly Jennis and Harry. Kimberly's aunt also lives here./"  
  
Genma came up behind them, "/Well let's get the ungrateful brat and force him to get this over with! He had no right to abandon Akane like that./"  
  
Nodoka said nothing as she looked upon the house, the memory of the summer still lingering in her mind. 'I'm going to have to face him and explain why Genma thinks we haven't taken him or Harry off the register yet. Without him, our family name holds no honor. But do I really want to try and drag him back into all that?'  
  
"/Hohohohohohoho! What are you doing at the home of my Ranma-sama! You will stay away whilst I rescue him from that witch's vile grasp!/"  
  
Akane growled as Kodachi started going on about how vile this witch was that had ensnared her Ranma-sama, and then, Ukyo and Shampoo both showed up.  
  
"/What pervert kitchen destroyer do here? Ranma no want you. You why he left./"  
  
"/Yeah Akane. He didn't want the wedding and when you tried to force him into the marriage again he ran,/" said Ukyo smugly.  
  
"/Then why didn't he go to either of you? Looks like he didn't love you guys either,/" Akane sneered.  
  
"/Shampoo headed for China. Airen no could catch up possibly?/"  
  
"/Wrong. Ranma just doesn't like any of you,/" Nabiki stated.  
  
"/You treat him like some prize to be won and don't ask him what he wants to do. Ranma will not be tamed like that. However he was too honorable to really make a choice. By making the choice to be disowned, Ranma saved his honor, yet the Saotome honor was destroyed. You have no claim on him any more, any of you. Kodachi never had a claim in the first place,/" Nodoka said softly, "/Saotome Ranma is dead. Inverse Ranma. is someone new to the world. We shouldn't be here./"  
  
Genma paled at that, "/We haven't taken Ranma off the family register yet. He still has to answer to us. We're his parents./"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "/I took him off months ago, honoring his decision. We have no son./"  
  
"/Harry is still on! He can marry Akane! The schools will still be joined!/" Genma panicked.  
  
Nodoka shook her head, and then walked up to the door. "/Neither Ranma nor Harry are ours anymore. The Saotome family has no honor. Neither Akane nor Ukyo have any claim and should not be here to chase him. He was right, Kodachi never had a claim in the first place, and Shampoo's claim was taken by Cologne./"  
  
"/Then why are you here Auntie?/" Kasumi asked, still seemingly oblivious.  
  
"/To seek forgiveness from the dead,/" was all she said, as she rang the doorbell.  
  
Ranma arrived on his own roof just in time to hear the last part from his mother. 'At least she respected my wishes. Now to sneak in without the others noticing.'  
  
Ranma went from window to window on the second floor and found most locked, and no one in the room. Then he got to Kim's room. She was half in her closet, and the only thing he could see were her blue jeans. Knocking on the window, Ranma waited for her to notice him.  
  
Kim pulled herself out of the closet with only her bra on, a sweater in hand and looked to the window. Ranma blushed, realizing just how great her figure was, and brought himself back onto the roof. He heard the window open and heard Kim call his name and swung himself into the window. Her face red, she gave him a look that demanded an explanation. Blushing, Ranma gave one as best he could trying not to stick his foot in his mouth.  
  
Downstairs, Harry was giving the whole crew a piercing scowl, while Reesa looked on confused. The four girls were having a stare down, while Kasumi was exploring the kitchen. "What's going on here, Aunt Reesa?" Kim asked while she and Ranma descended the stairs.  
  
Reesa shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine but I think they're here to see you Ranma."  
  
At the mention of Ranma's name, the four girls turned from their stare down and looked up to Ranma, each trying to smile.  
  
"/Airen come with Shampoo yes? Restore Shampoo's honor?/"  
  
"/No Ran-chan, come with me and we'll be extremely happy. I promise! We'll run Ucchan's together!/"  
  
"/Oh! Hoho hohoho ho, Nay Ranma-sama! Come rejoice in my arms that you are finally freed of these harridans!/"  
  
"/Ranma! You're coming back with me! Or else./"  
  
Nabiki sighed at her little sister's outbreak and shook her head, and then turned her head. "/You're going to have to be extremely blunt and don't worry about feelings,/" she said softly, "/They're going to have to realize that your good graces have worn very thin, and you're not going to put up with their crap anymore./"  
  
Ranma sighed and nodded to Nabiki, giving her a half hearted smile before turning into a stern expression. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Kim made her way to the kitchen to keep out of danger, like he asked her too. He motioned for Reesa to do the same, and turned back to the group gathered there. 'Amazing that pops and Mr. Tendo haven't tried anything yet. I would of thought that they'd of brought a priest with them. Best not count my chickens yet though.'  
  
"/Shampoo, you had no honor to begin with. You crashed the wedding and crushed it yourself. You'll find no redemption from me. You can't kill me either, or else your grandmother will kill you. I don't love you Shampoo, nor will I ever. Ukyo, you also lost honor at that wedding. Your problem and claim is not my problem. If you want your honor satisfied don't look to me. Look to pops. He stained it. Kodachi, you never had a claim on my heart and you never will. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! If you don't, I will file charges of assault and attempted murder for not only Japan but England as well,/" Ranma smiled at the three girls' look of shock at his revelation, but frowned at Akane's look of triumph, "/As for you Akane, I am not a prize as all you girls seem to think. I have come to realize that the love I felt for you has faded. You killed it, with all your abuse and attempted 'good' deeds that nearly killed me. You refuse to realize your faults, and take out your anger on me when I try to refuse one of the girls' advances. You never try to listen to my side of the story before you blame it on me. Since I am no longer Saotome Ranma, I suppose I can tell you without harming my honor. Ryoga is P-chan. He made me promise on my honor not to tell you but he used that dishonorably. If you don't believe me, bathe with him one day./"  
  
Ranma then turned from the girls to look at his mother, and watched the emotions play on her face. Pride, anger, pity, sadness, pain, and love were all there. "/What are you doing here, Mrs. Saotome, Mr. Saotome?"  
  
Nodoka started, and then calmed looking up at the man who was once her son. "/My husband came to see that Saotome Ranma is truly gone, I have come to seek forgiveness from the dead./"  
  
Ranma smiled slightly, and nodded. Suddenly, Kim and Kasumi came out of the kitchen giggling. Suddenly Kodachi screeched, "/You harridan! You witch! You'll never take Ranma-sama away from me!!/"  
  
Pulling out her ribbon, Kodachi made to kill Kim with Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane not far behind. Before they could react, Kasumi stepped in front of Kim, and gave them a disapproving look. Kodachi was the only one who kept up the attack, only faltering a second when Kasumi stepped in. However, before she could attack, Ranma let out a roar of fury, and attacked her, punching her in the gut and knocking her out.  
  
Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane stared in shock. The idea seemed to finally get through their thick skulls. Ranma did not want them then and he didn't want them now. Akane realized that she lost the only man that would have ever loved her at any point without a delusional mind. 'Ranma had accepted my faults. I abused that. I lost him. Not to the girls, but to my own selfishness.'  
  
Shampoo turned and ran out the door. 'Ranma doesn't love me, or any of us. Why did I choose not to see it? I will be punished for sure for my follies, and I will accept the punishment with a heavy heart.'  
  
Ukyo just sat there shocked, 'How could my Ran-chan do this? Why did he hit Kodachi!? He's never hit a girl before. I've lost his love and his friendship now.' Turning on Genma, she frowned. "/So baka panda how will you restore my honor?/"  
  
Genma had the sense to look rather scared before turning and running out of the house. Ukyo said a soft, "/I'm so sorry, Ran-chan,/" before giving chase to the evil panda man.  
  
Nodoka sighed, "/It was nice visiting you, and a pleasure meeting your housemates. I must go and wait at the hotel for my errant husband./"  
  
Nodoka bowed and left, leaving Ranma with mixed emotions. Nabiki sighed and moved to a shell shocked Akane. "/Come on sis. You look like you need to sit down./"  
  
Akane followed Nabiki to the couch, as Kasumi and Kim poured tea. Kim nudged Kasumi slightly. Ranma raised an eyebrow as Kasumi blushed slightly and looked up at her father. "/Father, as you know I took an at home study course for a private school that I had gotten accepted to. I just received a letter from a boarding school here in Europe asking if I would like to Intern at their infirmary. I have decided to accept and hone my skills. Kimberly-san has graciously offered me a place to stay here until I leave for that school. I would appreciate your blessing. The letter went on to say that they wish to examine Nabiki to see if she would fit in to this school also./"  
  
Soun's eyes lit up thinking, 'The schools will be joined for sure if my daughters stay here!' "/Of course you may! Why don't all three of you stay here and see if you can get into that school./"  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi rolled their eyes, but everyone was shocked when Akane said no.  
  
"/Father, I did not receive letters like they did. I'm not fit for that school or the one in Japan. Nabiki and Kasumi should have gone there in the first place but were too worried about you and me to leave. They took the at home study courses and hid it from you. Only they should remain here. I wish to return home however./"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow and looked at Kim mouthing Hogwarts to her. She shrugged and winked, letting him know that she saw Kasumi's letter, not Nabiki's. Ranma looked at Akane who looked close to tears and waited. She then looked up at him, "/Ranma, I am so sorry. I realize now that it never would have worked, as I never and still don't trust you much. I'm sorry for trying to force this on you./"  
  
Akane got up and left, leaving Soun and the rest speechless. Reesa then came out of the kitchen and looked at who was left, holding two Hogwarts letters in her hands. "Oh! Is everyone leaving now? This is for Nabiki and Kasumi." The two girls took their respective letters and opened them. Nabiki grew excited and grinned, while Kasumi smiled serenely. Soun Tendo looked on confusedly, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma had an epiphany, a sudden enlightenment about what had gone on while he was at the Tendos. Nabiki used her magic to gather information, keep secrets, and guard herself. Kasumi used her magic to heal, and keep peace. 'They're the reason Akane and I never seriously got hurt from our stronger enemies. No one ever knew what was going on! Ha! Not even me. They kept it hidden well.' Ranma grinned in spite of himself, despite the fact he had been tricked.  
  
Ranma then turned to Mr. Tendo and frowned slightly. "/Tendo-san, I believe it was stated that Kasumi and Nabiki may stay here for the times they are going to school. Akane has professed a wish to return home and I hope that you will take good care of her, for she needs you now. Not her sisters Tendo-san, you."  
  
Soun nodded and got up. Giving his two eldest one final farewell, he left in search of his youngest.  
  
Harry, who had been watching for the most part, chose that moment to speak up, "So you two are going to stay here? That is so cool!"  
  
Nabiki looked over at him and took a moment to reply, "Yes, but now we have to get used to speaking in English. I will finish my independent study at Hogwarts, and Kasumi, who passed all her tests in Maho's school, will be interning with the nurse until she gets a license to practice magical medicine."  
  
"At least Nerima won't follow us around anymore," Ranma said, nearly sighing in relief.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that one, Ranma. Mousse will be sure to come for breaking Shampoo's heart. Happosai is still miffed because his darling 'Ranma-chan' has disappeared. Ryoga will probably just show up somewhere along the line," Nabiki stated.  
  
Ranma fell into an easy chair, "You had to ruin it for me didn't you?"  
  
Nabiki just shrugged, "You know it as well as I do, it needs to be thought about and taken care of."  
  
"We'll take care of them as they come. Right now, it's almost midnight, and the New Year!" Kim said cheerfully.  
  
Ranma smiled at her as she poured them all a glass of wine and handed them all some food, rumored to bring luck with the New Year. (I.e. grapes, black eyed peas, etc.) Harry was the only one who didn't get wine, she gave him grape juice instead. Ranma chuckled as the count down began.  
  
"What's so funny Ranma?" Nabiki asked, giving him a funny look.  
  
"Ranma-chan will never make an appearance again," he said, as Kim walked up next to him.  
  
"Why's that?" Kasumi breathed eyes wide.  
  
"10!"  
  
"There are no cures to the Jusenkyo curses, but mine was unique. The girl there could not rest until her knowledge was made known."  
  
"9!"  
  
"You learned it?" Nabiki asked skeptically.  
  
"8!"  
  
Ranma nodded, "After she knew that I had stored all that information, she left, taking the curse with her."  
  
"7!"  
  
"Can you use that magic?" Kasumi asked curiously.  
  
"6!"  
  
"Only a few spells, but they're really draining on my magic. I have to build it up a lot before I'm at her level. I'm still unsure if I'll ever be as strong as she was."  
  
"5!"  
  
"I thought you could pull off the fireball pretty well Ranma," Harry said, puzzled.  
  
"4!"  
  
Ranma popped a grape in his mouth and nodded slightly, "Yes but its only strong enough to start a small fire, not really explode."  
  
"3!"  
  
"You have all really lost me here," Kim said.  
  
"2!"  
  
"I'll explain everything later," Ranma started.  
  
"1!"  
  
"This year I want to do things correctly," Ranma said huskily, leaning closer to her. Kim held her breath in anticipation as Ranma came in to claim a kiss.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"  
  
Ranma's lips found hers as Nabiki and Harry cheered while Kasumi blushed. Reesa came in just in time to see it and smiled approvingly. A sad look crossed her face briefly, but the smile returned before anyone noticed. "Alright you two, that's enough. Or should I send you two to Kim's room for the night."  
  
Kim and Ranma broke apart blushing furiously, as the rest of the household laughed.  
  
Ranma's birthday approached with spring, and passed with the joy of spending it with a real family. It was two month's later, in June, two days before Kim's birthday, that trouble struck again. This time it struck in the forms of Ryoga and Mousse. "/Ranma, Prepare to die!!/"  
  
Ranma and Harry were out training in the yard in the early morning when the yell was heard. Ranma, already agitated over what to get his girlfriend and lack of sleep from working late, heard this battle cry and got angry. Extremely angry. He got his emotions under control and quickly beat them. The fight was brutal. Ranma took all his frustrations out on the two boys that constantly attacked him before asking questions he already knew the answer to. "/What did I do now? I no longer have any hold on your girls./"  
  
"/For the travesty of breaking Shampoo's heart you will pay!/" screeched Mousse.  
  
Ryoga glowered in what he thought was righteous anger, "/You told Akane about my curse you honor less dog!/"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "/Mousse, Shampoo will get over it. Did you ever think for a second that if you were there comforting her in her time of need she MIGHT fall for you. But now she's just going to go find another guy. You poor thing,/" Ranma said in mock sympathy. He turned to Ryoga, "/You used the promise dishonorably to begin with. You lost all honor there and I was losing mine, so when I threw away my name as Ranma Saotome, I also threw away what little honor that name had. As a Saotome I lost all my honor, but now as an Inverse, I have new honor that is unstained by the likes of either of you!"  
  
With that, Ranma stormed into the house with a grinning Harry on his heels, leaving two speechless ex-rivals beaten in the dirt. The two looked at each other, shook themselves, and then left.  
  
Nabiki, still in pajamas with ruffled hair, watched lazily as Ranma stormed past her and up the stairs. She threw a questioning look at Harry who sat down at the set table. "Mousse and Ryoga," was all he said.  
  
Nabiki yawned, "I thought they would have gotten here earlier. Guess I lost that bet."  
  
Harry gave her an odd look, "For a seer, you don't take the future very seriously do you?"  
  
Nabiki grinned, "No use losing sleep over what you can't change, Happosai will be along soon."  
  
Harry just shrugged, and looked to the kitchen, where Kasumi, Reesa, and Kim were bringing out breakfast.  
  
"Ranma! Breakfast is ready when you are! You had better come down before it gets cold," Kim hollered up the stairs. The reply she got was one she was supposed to be used to. Ranma ran down the stairs, barely avoiding knocking her over, and got to his seat at the table in under a second. Kim joined him after she shook herself out of her stunned state.  
  
"I thought we could all go to the zoo today, because it's supposed to be really nice," Kim said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry grinned, and the others shrugged. "Sure, sounds like a good idea to me, since none of us have to work today," Nabiki said. Kasumi and Reesa nodded. Ranma continued eating his breakfast, not missing a beat.  
  
Kim just smiled and finished her own. They all set out after breakfast and were soon at the zoo. They stayed together, watching the lions and tigers, and laughing at the monkeys' antics. When they reached the reptile cage, Kasumi and Reesa declined going in, in favor of sitting out in the warm sun. The rest went in, and saw Dudley staring at a large snake, with Mr. Dursley tapping on the glass. "Awwww this is boring," they heard Dudley say as he walked away. Mr. Dursley spotted Ranma and Kim with Nabiki and walked over to talk to the three. Harry went to see the snake Dudley had been looking at.  
  
"Sorry about that, Dudley's always like that. Even at school he bullies things and people. Must not be very nice in there, having people look at you all day," Harry trailed off. The snake had raised its head and WINKED at him. Looking around, he saw Ranma and saw him and Kim talking to Mr. Dursley. Nabiki was headed his way.  
  
Harry shrugged and turned to the snake again. "What's Brazil like?"  
  
The snake shook its head, and used its tail to point to the sign. "Oh, bred in captivity. Bet you would love to see your native land."  
  
The snake nodded, and Nabiki, who was now right beside him gave him an odd look, "Are you speaking to the snake?!"  
  
Harry nodded, looking at her curiously.  
  
"I thought snake language was only known by... unless.." Nabiki looked at Harry, "Do you realize that you're speaking in a different tongue?"  
  
Harry looked startled, and shook his head. He started to say something, when he was interrupted by Dudley, who was yelling, "Hey Piers!!! Look at what the snake is doing!!"  
  
Shoving Harry out of the way, Dudley placed his piggy face against the glass as Nabiki stepped away, startled. Harry got angry as he lay there on the floor, and suddenly, the glass wasn't there, and Piers, running to Dudley, couldn't stop as he knocked them both into the snake's cage. The snake itself was slithering out, as it whispered to Harry, "Thanksssss, amigo." Harry just looked on startled, as the snake left and Piers and Dudley got up. They tried to get out, but the glass was back, and they started screaming. Mrs. Dursley walked up and fainted as Nabiki came up and dragged Harry away from the 'crime.' Harry was still too stunned to move.  
  
Nabiki didn't look down until they had joined Ranma, Kim, Kasumi, and Reesa who looked slightly confused. "Harry let the snake out accidentally," she said softly so only they could hear, but then she smirked, "Kind of sad that those two idiots got trapped in there afterwards though."  
  
Harry and Ranma both started to chuckle. Harry had gotten revenge, and didn't even think about it till now. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he turned to Nabiki, "What did you mean I was speaking in another language when I was talking to the snake?"  
  
Nabiki looked at him. "You really have no idea. You were speaking in Parseltongue Harry, a forbidden tongue because it's related to the man who killed your parents. Now I suppose when he attacked you and failed, he might have transferred that power, as well as a few others, onto you. I wouldn't worry about it too much but keep it secret! That knowledge can't get into the wrong hands!"  
  
Harry listened as Nabiki spoke, yet noticed how pale Reesa, Kasumi and Kim were getting at the news. Ranma looked alarmed but confident in his little brother. Everyone knew about the demise of Harry's parents, and Harry knew the secret was safe with them. They left for home shortly after the fiasco, hoping that the muggles would refuse to see the magic there, like they had done for the past six decades. 


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Harry Potter, or Slayers. No suing, I've said my piece.  
  
Author's Notes: Or rant whichever you prefer ^^ Nabiki cannot credit all her information to magic, just some of the more obscure things she's found out. Things you can't find out just by having someone followed. Kasumi's magic is what kept Soun from completely falling apart. I mean c'mon, think about it. Or don't... ^^; Anyways, don't mind me. I'm just the author. :p  
  
'Thoughts' "/Japanese/"  
  
Magical Destiny Chapter 4  
  
Harry awoke to see the sun shining in his face. Getting up, he remembered that it was Kim's birthday and hurriedly pulled out the money he had been saving up and her gift. 'She said we were going to Diagon Alley today and we were going shopping for school books and stuff. I wonder what it's like.'  
  
Quickly getting dressed, he ran to the kitchen to see Reesa and Kasumi already in the dining room. "Ohayo Harry!" beamed Kasumi, "We saved you a bit of breakfast. It's in the kitchen. Ranma is dining with Kim this morning and Nabiki is in the shower. It's funny how she got up earlier than you."  
  
Harry frowned and looked at the clock. "Usually Nabiki would still be asleep right now," he muttered.  
  
"Under usual circumstances yes, however, today is the day we journey to Diagon Alley and she wanted to be ready for it," said Reesa, "Oh! And your letter from Hogwarts is here."  
  
Reesa handed Harry a small envelope with his name and address on it. Tearing it open he read the welcoming letter and then looked at the book and supplies list. "Why do we need a wand?" Harry asked.  
  
Kasumi looked at Harry a little shocked while Reesa spit out her tea. "No one explained the use of a wand to you?" she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't think Ranma knows either or he would have."  
  
"You two do all your magic without wands? That's really hard to do," Reesa said, "How do you have the magic power for it?"  
  
Harry shrugged as Ranma came down the stairs, his clothes a bit rumpled. "Morning Harry," he said cheerfully.  
  
Harry grinned at his older brother and then looked to his supplies list again. "Did you get one too?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Yup! Read through it too. Since I'm too old to really study with the first years, I'll attend some classes and study harder to pass the O. W. L. s and N. E. W. T. s after a few years. Kim and Nabs are ahead of us by about six years studying so they don't have as long to go."  
  
"We've also taken our O. W. L. s so we'll be out before you. Then I can go on to get a job doing something I like," Nabiki said, "And don't call me Nabs."  
  
Ranma ducked his head a little and grinned at her. "Kim will be down in a few. She just needs to get dressed."  
  
"Oh?" said Reesa, raising an eyebrow, "And what did you do to my niece?"  
  
Ranma looked at her blankly for a minute and then turned beet red as he started sputtering that he didn't do anything she didn't want to do, which made the whole room burst out in laughter. Ranma turned redder as they started to cry from laughing so hard.  
  
Kim came down and raised an eyebrow, seeing her Aunt and Harry rolling on the floor. She looked over to Kasumi and Nabiki and found them in tears while Ranma had the reddest face she had ever seen. Giggling slightly, she came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. Ranma's face started going back to its original color when he realized she was behind him. "Believe me, you don't want to know. They were just teasing me about our relationship."  
  
Kim giggled and then clapped her hands. "Alright people, we're going to Diagon Alley. We're going to meet Hagrid there. He has Harry's key to Gringotts."  
  
"The wizarding bank? What do I have there?" Harry asked.  
  
Kim looked at him and chuckled, "You don't think your parents would have left you nothing do you? You're the only one who can get into your vault. It's all your money, unless you should choose to share it with someone."  
  
Harry grinned, "I think I'll use it for my books and stuff then."  
  
Kim nodded, and then looked to make sure everyone was there. "Ok, let's get moving then."  
  
"How are we going to travel?" asked Kasumi, wondering how they were going to get there without a car.  
  
"Floo Powder," Reesa said, "It's the simplest way to get there."  
  
Kasumi looked slightly confused while Ranma and Harry just shrugged.  
  
Kim sighed, "I'll show you how it works. You must speak clearly or you'll end up at the wrong grate."  
  
Picking up some powder from a flower pot near the fire place, Kim stepped up to the fire and threw the powder in, shouting, "Diagon Alley." The flames turned green and she stepped into the flames, disappearing.  
  
Ranma started and rushed up to the fireplace, in time for the flames to turn yellow again. He quickly copied what Kim did and went after his girlfriend. Harry, Kasumi, Reesa and Nabiki stood a little stunned at Ranma's quick departure.  
  
Nabiki shrugged, and went next, and then Harry decided to go. Picking up the floo powder, Harry turned to the fireplace and threw it in, yelling Diagon Alley as clearly as he could. He didn't want to mess it up. Spinning through what looked to be a magic hallway Harry passed many grates and soon was spit out of one. Looking up, he saw Nabiki standing over him, grinning. He quickly got off the ground and looked over to where Kim and Ranma were sitting with ice cream. Kim waved them over and Nabiki walked with him over to the table.  
  
"We ordered you a few sundaes and Nabiki a banana split. Is that alright?" Ranma asked.  
  
Harry nodded while Nabiki shrugged. "As long as you're paying," Nabiki said.  
  
Kim giggled. "Why of course we are Nabs."  
  
Nabiki glared at Kim and then shrugged, "I suppose I ought to get used to you people calling me that?"  
  
"Of Course Nabs!" said Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
Nabiki started and threw her hand up in exasperation, "Now you've got my sister started on it!"  
  
"Wut's the matt'r 'ere?" said a gruff voice behind them, as the group was laughing.  
  
Reesa looked up and a large smile took over her face. "Hagrid! How nice it is to see you again. This is Harry, Ranma, my niece Kim, Nabiki, and Kasumi."  
  
The large man beamed at them, "Ello there, I'm Hagrid. I'm supposed to take 'Arry to his vault in Gringotts."  
  
Harry nodded, and got up. Ranma looked between Hagrid and Reesa, a little tense.  
  
Kim and Harry noticed this and exchanged a look. "Why doesn't Ranma go with you, he needs to exchange some money," Kim said.  
  
Hagrid looked to Ranma and shrugged, "Aight, it shouldn't be any trouble."  
  
Ranma gave Kim a grateful look and got up with Harry to follow the large giant.  
  
Nabiki got up as well, "I'm going to go and get Kasumi's and my money, and get an account started. You all may do whatever and where should we meet?"  
  
"How about the Owl Emporium?" said Kasumi brightly, "It's not to far from Gringotts and we could meet there in say, half an hour?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, and began to follow the receding giant's back. She hurried slightly to catch up and called out for them to wait. Kim, Kasumi, and Reesa looked at each other and giggled slightly, slowly finishing their ice cream.  
  
Ranma, Harry, and Hagrid waited as Nabiki caught up to them. Nabiki quickly caught up and started walking next to Ranma when the group got started again. They walked for a while in silence, until Hagrid broke the silence. "So why'r you all comin' to school 'ere instead of stayin' in Japan?"  
  
Nabiki looked thoughtful a minute and then nodded. "Ranma came here because of Harry, as Ranma is teaching Harry how to fight and protect himself. Not to mention his brother. Kasumi and I followed because we heard Hogwarts had a better curriculum than our own. I only have to study one more year. As does Kim. Ranma needs to learn about his magic quick. I'm still amazed that he hadn't lost control of it, but maybe it was what helped him in Jusendo. I wouldn't know. In any case, Hogwarts is better equipped for that kind of thing."  
  
Hagrid just nodded and continued leading the way. As they entered the bank, Harry and Ranma were surprised to see a bunch of mean looking goblins running the teller stations. Ranma then turned to Harry. "Harry, you go ahead and get some of the money your parents left you for your books and stuff. I'm going to change some of my own with Nabiki."  
  
Harry just gave Ranma a look and then nodded, following Hagrid to one of the tellers.  
  
Ranma was slightly startled by Harry's look of disdain. It wasn't like he was abandoning him. He just wanted Harry to keep his money to himself. Shrugging, Ranma went over to where Nabiki was standing and waited with her. "What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Not sure. You'd almost think he doesn't trust anyone except me. You said yourself that when the two of you are alone, you have to catch him off guard to get the truth out of you."  
  
Nabiki laughed, "There aren't many reasons for him to trust me either. He does trust Kasumi, Reesa, and Kim. We are the few he does trust. Besides, now that I have an honest income, I'm trying to get less into people's personal affairs. Only a little though."  
  
Ranma laughed, "You wouldn't be Nabiki if you weren't trying to get into someone's business, whether for profit or pleasure."  
  
Nabiki just smirked, and walked up to a teller.  
  
*On the carts*  
  
Harry looked up to Hagrid, who looked a little green. He thought the ride was more exciting than the roller coasters at the amusement park. There were dragons in this passageway.  
  
Shrugging, Harry got up and followed the goblin to the vault with his number on it and waited. The goblin opened it up and Harry stepped in, his eyes widening in surprise. There in the vault was heaps of gold, silver, and bronze. Quickly pulling out a bit of everything, Harry walked out with a heavy pouch and got into the cart, anxiously awaiting the ride.  
  
Hagrid chuckled at Harry's awed face. "Ya didn' think yer parents wouldn' leave ya nuffin did ya?"  
  
Harry just smiled at Hagrid and turned as the goblin said they were now going to a new vault.  
  
They soon arrived, and Hagrid got out of the cart extremely quickly. Harry followed, and looked at the goblin expectantly. The goblin got out of the cart and spoke, stroking the door. "Stand back! Should someone other than a goblin do this, they'll be sucked in and trapped there."  
  
"How often do you check for people?" Harry asked, watching fascinated as the door opened.  
  
"About every ten years," the goblin said nastily.  
  
Harry wondered what would warrant so much protection.  
  
Hagrid stepped in as soon as the door opened, yet Harry caught a glimpse of a small grubby package. When Hagrid stepped out, the vault was empty, and they all turned to go.  
  
Ranma watched as a green looking Hagrid and an excited looking Harry came out of the hallway they had disappeared into earlier. Ranma grinned as Harry ran up to him and attempted a tackle, which didn't work, chatting excitedly in Japanese about everything that had happened.  
  
Nabiki giggled as the two walked out the bank doors and followed them. "'Scuse me miss," said Hagrid from behind her, "Would ya please tell Reesa that I'm sorry I couldn make it ta help with purchasin school stuff, but I need a pick me up at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Nabiki smiled and nodded, waving to the large man as she turned to catch up with Harry and Ranma. They soon arrived at the Owl Emporium, and only saw Reesa. Ranma started to look around for his girlfriend and was slightly alarmed when he couldn't find her.  
  
"Don't worry," Reesa said, "She's inside looking at the owls. She'll be out soon with Kasumi."  
  
Ranma relaxed only slightly and was still tense until Kim came out of the Emporium with Kasumi, giggling.  
  
Ranma walked up and pulled Kim into his arms and held her close. Kim turned her head up and gave him a look, but then she relaxed. Ranma smiled, 'At least she knows why I worry. I'm not sure what startled me that bad this time though.'  
  
Kim relaxed into his hold, while Nabiki gave Hagrid's apology to Reesa. She started thinking about how tense Ranma had been lately. 'Something's up,' she thought, 'He's been very tense for the past few days. It's like he's expecting something bad to happen, like more of the idiots from Nerima coming to get him. Maybe he knows something I don't. We'll talk about this later.'  
  
Kim returned to reality as Reesa suggested that they go get the books the three students would need. Kim smiled and pulled away from Ranma, taking his hand. Harry snickered slightly as she did so, but kept quiet. Ranma just smiled at her and then started to follow Reesa to Flourish and Blotts, the book store.  
  
Harry looked at his book list and then looked to Ranma's much longer one. Ranma shrugged, and winked at him. Harry grinned and looked back to his book list. 'Let's see, Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. They should all be in this store.'  
  
Harry looked around until the shopkeeper came and asked if he needed help. Harry gave him the book list and the man's eyes automatically flicked to Harry's forehead, where the scar was. The man started to stutter, "H-Harry P-Potter! What a ho-honor it is to m-meet you!"  
  
Harry sighed and internally cringed, 'I suppose I should expect that more often, though maybe I should tell them of my name change.'  
  
"I'm actually going by Harry Inverse now. My brother and I prefer it that way."  
  
"Brother?" asked the strange man, pulling books off the shelves.  
  
Harry nodded, "Ranma adopted me as his brother when the Dursleys abandoned me. We've been together since, always standing by one another. Nothing will happen to me as long as Ranma's around. He'll be learning to use his magic at Hogwarts too, even though he's nineteen now."  
  
"My, he should have been learning to use it a long time ago if it's that strong! How come he never learned?"  
  
"Ranma was on a training trip with his idiotic father when the letter would have come and I'm guessing that if Genma received the letter first, he would have torn it up and tossed it in the camping fire, taking Ranma to somewhere else quickly."  
  
The shop owner nodded and handed Harry the last of his books, smiling and receiving his payment. Harry quickly found Ranma moments later with a pile of books that went over his head in both hands. Kim was laughing extremely hard and couldn't move to help him. Reesa was also having a hard time keeping from laughing. Kasumi had her head buried in a magical maladies book while Nabiki was smirking with her small pile of books.  
  
"Well, well, Inverse, looks like you have a lot of reading to do," she snickered.  
  
Ranma muttered something under his breath and glared as well as he could at her. Harry snickered, and went to help him. Looking around, he noticed that no one was watching and levitated himself with his ki, one of the few tricks he and Ranma had figured out over the past year. Grabbing some of the books to pile on top of his own, he quickly dropped to the ground before anyone had seen. Kasumi peeked her nose over the top of the book, "You really ought to be more careful Harry."  
  
Harry gave Kasumi a sheepish smile and then picked up the stack of books, "How're we supposed to carry all of these?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, his book pile, nearly going over his head again. "We'll make do. I'm sure once we get our cauldrons that it will be easier."  
  
Kim slowly stopped laughing and produced one. "While you two were looking for your books, Reesa and I went ahead and bought your kettles and a few of the other things on your list. I hope that's all right."  
  
Ranma gave her a look, and then sighed, "Aren't I supposed to be buying things for you? It's your birthday."  
  
Kim giggled, "It's alright Ranma, don't worry about it."  
  
Ranma frowned at her, and then dumped as many books as he could into the cauldron, keeping the rest in his arms. Harry shrugged, and dumped all of his books into the cauldron and looked at the other things Reesa had gotten him. The brass scales and the telescope looked extremely nice.  
  
After getting the books, Harry and the gang went to Madam Milkins for robes. The lady stood Harry up with a girl going to Hogwarts. "Wait here dear," she had said, "I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
Harry just waited and noticed the bushy brown hair of the girl and slightly bucked teeth. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm so nervous about this. Both of my parents are muggles, so none of us really know the first thing about magic. This is my first year at Hogwarts. My name is Hermione Granger by the way."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly and answered her silent query. "I'm Harry, Harry Inverse, though most people would probably know be better as Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide and then she looked suspicious, "Are you sure? There are a lot of fake Harry's around."  
  
Harry lifted his hair and showed her the lightning bolt scar. She looked awed as she reached up to touch it. "That's real enough," she said softly. Harry shook his head. "It tends to bother me once in a while, but nothing serious. I changed my name to match my adopted brother's last name. It works for both of us. In any case, we'll be in the same year. Do you want to be friends?"  
  
Hermione smiled brightly at him and nodded. Madam Milkins then brought over some robes for both of them to try on and started conversation. "My, my Harry, I heard from Dumbledore that you would be coming in soon with the person who saved you from your Aunt and Uncle. I didn't realize that he would be a handsome young man!"  
  
Harry gave a slightly strained grin as he nodded, and looked over to where Kim and Kasumi were helping Ranma with robes. Kasumi apparently had gone right to what she needed and told Madame Milkins that she would fix her and her sister's robes herself.  
  
Hermione looked over to where Harry was looking and giggled herself, "Looks like he's taken Madame."  
  
Madame Milkins sighed and slumped her shoulders a bit, "Yes it's such a pity. I don't think he would go for an older woman like me anyways."  
  
Harry snickered, and tried to hold still as the older woman fixed his robes for him. "What do your parents do Hermione?"  
  
"They're dentists, and they're always after me to get braces because of these stupid front teeth," she pouted.  
  
Harry laughed, "Why don't you just look up the spell to shrink them?"  
  
"They think I should do it the 'proper' way. There's no reasoning with them."  
  
Harry thought a moment, and then grinned, "I bet Kasumi would help you. She's going to be assistant nurse at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"I really couldn't do anything without my parents' permission anyway," said Hermione sourly, "It's not like I got cursed, I was just born this way."  
  
Harry shrugged, and automatically got scolded by Madame Milkins. Harry automatically returned to his position, and soon she was done. Getting off the stool he turned to Hermione, "Do you want to finish shopping with us?"  
  
Hermione looked rather excited at that. "I would have to ask my parents. All I have left to get is my wand."  
  
Harry grinned, "We still have ingredients and our wands to get. Then I think we're going to have some ice cream before we head home."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I'll be done soon, and my parents should be right outside. Do you mind waiting?"  
  
Harry shook his head and went to the front room, where he saw Reesa and Nabiki talking to two other adults. Walking up to Nabiki, he asked her where his stuff was so he could put his robes with it. Nabiki directed him too it, and when he returned, Reesa introduced him to the adults there. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. He is now called Harry Inverse however."  
  
Harry looked up to the two, and realized that Hermione looked a lot like them. "You must be Hermione's parents. It's nice to meet you," Harry said.  
  
"You must've just met our daughter in there," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Harry nodded and turned as he heard Kim's giggling voice carry into the room, followed by the rest of her. Ranma followed soon after with Kasumi. Ranma was blushing and looked as though he was trying to keep from laughing himself. Kasumi had a grin decorating her face.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Kim giggled some more, and Hermione came from the other room, her face red from trying not to laugh. "Your Kasumi just showed up Madame Milkins."  
  
Harry grinned and looked at Kasumi's satisfied smile. Shaking his head he gave Hermione a questioning look. Hermione gave him a blank look and then realization crossed her face. Turning she addressed her parents, and asked if it was ok to join Harry's group to finish shopping. "You two would be able to stop and find something to eat."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other, and then to the strange group of wizards and witches they had become acquainted with. "Alright Hermione, let's meet at the ice cream shop."  
  
Hermione nodded, and then joined Harry. Hermione's parents waved and walked out of the store with the rest of Hermione's stuff.  
  
Hermione then turned to Harry, "I can't wait to read all my books. They look so interesting! Don't you think?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I wonder what the courses will be like though. A few seem rather difficult."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Don't worry Harry. I always had the best scores in my regular school. I'll help you study."  
  
Harry grinned, "Thanks, I didn't have schooling for a while so I don't really have the best study habits."  
  
"That would be pops' fault," Ranma said dryly.  
  
Hermione looked from Ranma to Harry as they walked to the Apothecary. There, Harry and Ranma quickly got their ingredients while Kasumi looked for any medicinal items that she thought she would need for the upcoming school year. "Kasumi dear," Reesa started, "I don't think that you'll need all that. Hogwarts comes fully equipped with the items you'll need."  
  
Kasumi just started humming to herself as she picked up more things that she thought would have the best medicinal value.  
  
Hermione giggled, and helped Harry gather his things, giving out some interesting information that Harry thought he would never need. "This, Harry, is wolfsbane. It's also known as Monkshood and Aconite. I don't think we'll need it this term though," she said when she saw Harry looking at a strange plant."  
  
Harry grinned at her and continued looking down his list. Soon, they had everything they needed or wanted and paid for it. Nabiki grimaced as she handed out the money for Kasumi's things. Reesa sighed, and looked to where Kim and Ranma were arguing about one of the things he picked up.  
  
"I'm telling you that I have that book and you can use that! You didn't have to buy yourself one."  
  
Ranma just shook his head, "Look, you might need it and then what would you do if I had it? It's not like I'm not going to earn any money here."  
  
Kim turned and threw her hands up in the air, signaling that she gave up. Ranma looked rather smug when he won. Hermione giggled, and Harry rolled his eyes at that. 'Kim's not going to talk to him for a few hours now. He's not going to like that.'  
  
Reesa herded everyone out of the apothecary's shop and headed to Ollivander's. Kasumi, Nabiki and Kim decided to wait outside. Reesa sighed, and looked to the ones that needed wands. "Ollivander will take good care of what you need. Don't worry about how creepy he is or isn't. You don't need any of us."  
  
Ranma just looked to Kim, a slightly worried expression on his face, and then turned to follow Harry and Hermione in. Hermione gave Reesa and Harry a slightly nervous look before marching in the doors and Harry walked in after her.  
  
The inside of the store was a bit spooky, and Ranma could feel the magic pulsing from the place. The pulse was also making Harry slightly nervous, yet Hermione didn't feel a thing. Soon, a short old man with silver eyes came into the front room. "Well, well. Harry Potter, or should I say, Harry Inverse is it? I was wondering when you would come into my store. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**  
  
Ranma cleared his throat that kept Mr. Ollivander from going on. Harry was glad for the interruption. Those silver eyes were quite unnerving up close. Mr. Ollivander started with Harry, quickly explaining that each wand had a magical core. For instance in the wand could be the heart string of a dragon. Pulling out wands, he told Harry to wave them. As Harry did, Ranma yawned while Hermione looked on interestedly. Ranma then sat down near one of the chairs and closed his eyes in meditation.  
  
Harry turned when he noticed Ranma concentrating his magic and wondered what he was going to do. Hermione, curious to what Harry was staring at, turned also, while Mr. Ollivander slowly walked up to Ranma, amazement in his eyes. Soon, the sound of falling boxes was heard, and a box flew around the corner, just over Harry's head, to stop in front of Ranma. Ranma, still meditating, held his hands up, and a wand floated out of the box, and into his hands. The box then dropped to the ground, and Ranma opened his eyes, raising the wand in his hands, which sparked with an array of colors.  
  
Mr. Ollivander applauded, "That by far is the best wand suited for you. Ten and a half inches, and mahogany. It's very pliable, and great for a variety of things. Heart string of a dragon in that one."  
  
Ranma just smiled, and got out his money pouch. Mr. Ollivander shook his head, "For that interesting display of control, I would like to give you that wand."  
  
Looking surprised, Ranma just thanked the man and bowed. Then he walked outside to wait with the rest. Mr. Ollivander then turned to Harry, "That was your brother wasn't it?" he asked excitedly, "Can you do the same thing?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I can try."  
  
"Yes Harry please do! If you show it again maybe I can try!" Hermione said. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded, sitting down where he was.  
  
A family with red hair walked in just as Harry fell into meditation, and Mr. Ollivander asked them to be quiet. They looked on interestedly at the boy Mr. Ollivander was staring at. Soon, a small gust of wind picked up his hair and showed his scar. Mrs. Weasley gasped and Mr. Ollivander immediately shushed her.  
  
Soon, the sound of falling boxes was again heard, and a box came shooting around the corner, only to stop directly in front of Harry. The wand then came out and fell into Harry's newly risen hands. The box then dropped, and Harry grasped the wand, raising it. Red and gold sparks flew out of the end and Mr. Ollivander clapped again. "Marvelous Harry, that was simply marvelous, but also very curious."  
  
Harry looked up to the strange man and asked what he meant. Mr. Ollivander was slightly hesitant in answering, "Eleven inches, holly, and phoenix feather. The phoenix that gave a feather to that wand also gave but one other. It is very curious indeed that you are destined for that wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar."**  
  
Mr. Ollivander then straightened. "As with your brother, for that interesting display, your wand is free."  
  
Harry just nodded his thanks, and turned to Hermione, who looked slightly pale. "It's alright Hermione," he said, not sure why she looked frightened.  
  
Hermione just shook her head, and then took a deep breath. "Will you give me a few pointers on how you did that?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Just sit cross legged on the floor and straighten your back. Relax, and look for your center. There you will find your magic. Take that, and call for your wand. The best fit will come to you. Just concentrate, and relax.  
  
Hermione proceeded to do so, and after about fifteen minutes of waiting, Hermione had a small gust of wind blowing around her also. Harry then felt her call, and the tumbling of fallen boxes was heard, a box flew around the corner, and dropped some, then continuing its course. It then stopped in front of Hermione and opened. Hermione then lost her concentration, and box and wand started to fall to the ground. Hermione quickly opened her eyes and caught the wand, while the box clattered to the ground.  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked thoughtful as Hermione waved her wand and wisps of silver shot out. Harry helped her up and congratulated her. "Well done Hermione. That's really clever being able to do that without years of meditation behind you. It means you also have a lot of magic to be able to call it like that."  
  
"It wasn't near as graceful as your calling or Ranma's though," said Hermione disappointedly.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Ranma and I have also been trying to control our energy and magic without the use of any help. Meditation helps us do that, so we're more in control of that. You did really well."  
  
Hermione blushed and turned to take out her small purse. Once again, Mr. Ollivander refused payment, and the two walked out of the door. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable as the four boys, one girl, and their parents, gawked at him. Harry and Hermione quickly walked outside to find Ranma trying to apologize and get close to Kim, who was avoiding him. It was rather comical, and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione also started giggling at the comical scene.  
  
Kim grinned at them, as Ranma gave them a disdained look. Reesa was also holding in her laughter, "Do you two mind waiting a bit? I would like to talk to Mr. Weasley for a moment."  
  
Harry just nodded and walked over to tug on Ranma's sleeve. "You'd better wait a while, she's still kind of mad at you," he whispered.  
  
Ranma just sighed and nodded, and they walked over to where Hermione was standing. Ranma pulled out his wand and stared at it for a bit. Then he twirled it and made a rainbow of sparks appear out of nowhere. The rainbow stayed in the air for a while and then disappeared. Ranma started to concentrate and a bouquet of a dozen blood red roses appeared out of nowhere. Hermione and Harry clapped at the display, and so did several people behind them.  
  
Harry looked to where Reesa and Kim were talking with the red headed older man and then to where Nabiki and Kasumi were going over one of Nabiki's books. Harry then looked behind him. There were the five Weasley children staring at Ranma in awe. Harry turned to see Ranma bow, and then wink, producing two more flowers. He then gave one to Hermione and one to Ginny, who blushed. Hermione giggled, and thanked him.  
  
The eldest boy got slightly angry at Ranma, and demanded to know who he was. Ranma gave him an odd look and was about to answer when Mrs. Weasley came out of the shop and scolded him. "Honestly Percy! Just because he gave Ginny a flower doesn't mean he's after her. She's ten for crying out loud!"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow and then looked over to where Kim was. She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh as she came over and hugged him. "Problems dear?" she whispered.  
  
Ranma nodded, and put an arm around her waist, presenting the blood red roses to her. Kim blushed and took the roses, kissing Ranma on the cheek, "Thank you."  
  
"Happy Birthday," Ranma said quietly. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes while Hermione giggled. Mrs. Weasley sighed and the rest of the family looked about to gag, except Percy, who was still gathering his pride from being wrong, and Mr. Weasley, who was still talking to Reesa.  
  
Nabiki then came over, "/Should we get you two a room?/"  
  
Ranma turned slightly red as Harry burst out laughing. Hermione and the Weasleys looked confused and Harry shook his head, telling them not to ask. Reesa then looked at her watch and gathered up her crew, saying goodbye to the Weasleys. Both troupes went their separate ways.  
  
Arriving at the ice cream parlor, Hermione ran up to her parents and told them the news about what happened. They looked rather stunned but smiled at their excited daughter. Harry, Ranma, Kim, Nabiki, and Kasumi said goodbye while Reesa purchased the floo powder they would need to return. Quickly getting the powder, Reesa returned, said goodbye to the Grangers, and handed everyone what they would need to get home. Waving goodbye one more time, Harry went through the fire, shouting his address and arriving home. The rest soon followed, and excited chattering went on about the day.  
  
Author's Notes: Heh ran out of ideas near the end. It was getting rather long for me anyways :p Should I pair up Harry and Ginny? Or Harry and Hermione? Help me decide ^^  
  
**Script was taken directly out of the book Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I do not own the story or the script. Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5: One Birthday and Start of the...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ranma ½. I do, however, own the characters Kim and Reesa.  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's taking me a while to get everything updated. I hope you understand my position in college and as a hostess at work though. (That and I've got what, six stories? Not to mention I'm working on other ideas on paper.)  
  
So anyways, it's a little early to be pairing Harry up with anything and I'm trying to decide between Hermione and Ginny. The votes are nearly tied, (Hermione's winning by one) and I'm weighing the pros and cons of each since my decision is final, (I will probably be applying that to my other fics as well.)  
  
I hopefully will be getting a website up soon and am trying to decide if I should pair Nabiki up with Bill. (I know Fleur is supposed to be interested in him, but I think Nabiki would be a better match.)  
  
On with the story!  
  
Posted: 9/28/03  
  
Magical Destiny Chapter 5  
  
Harry awoke to Ranma pulling the sheets off of him and flipping him out of bed. Harry scowled at him from the floor and yawned, while Ranma chuckled. "Poor sleepy birthday boy," he said, "You've got stuff downstairs waiting for you. It's a gorgeous day too. We should do something fun."  
  
"Like hurling punches at each other mixed with a bit of magic?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"We'd have to do that where they can't sense us. I was thinking more along the lines of a picnic after a bit of light sparring," Ranma answered, amusement in his voice.  
  
Harry threw his pillow at Ranma, missing as Ranma ducked out the door laughing. Grumbling about annoying older brothers, Harry got into a clean gi and jumped out the window to meet Ranma. The faced off and bowed to one another, then sliding into a ready stance.  
  
Harry waited for Ranma to make the first move, tense. Ranma noticed that Harry's nerves were on end, and complied with a forward punch. Harry leaped over it and realized that he had made a mistake when Ranma smirked, and leaped into the air with him. Harry tried to avoid the blows and ended up getting grounded quickly. He recovered, getting to his feet only to meet Ranma's swift kicks and strong punches. Harry started looking for a flaw in the pattern and soon found an opening. Using it to its fullest Harry turned the tide a bit, putting Ranma on the defensive for a while. Ranma, however, turned the tide once again.  
  
To the casual observer, it looked like the two were trying to pound each other senseless. To Nabiki and Kasumi, it was just another morning with the two going at it. Nabiki eyed Harry critically, and wondered briefly if he would start getting more muscle any time soon. Kasumi just watched in a fascination that had never ended.  
  
Kim stared, still in awe at the skill being displayed and still in disbelief, though she had lived with them for over a year now. Kasumi sighed, "It's just like a brutal ballet."  
  
Reesa snorted, "I agree with the brutal part."  
  
Nabiki and Kim laughed. "It is quite fascinating, but Kasumi is right," Kim said, "There is a kind of grace to it like a dance."  
  
"A very brutal, deadly dance," Reesa reiterated, making the girls laugh again, "It's a good thing that they have very good control otherwise they may end up killing each other."  
  
Kim smiled and returned to watching them as Reesa finished putting out the breakfast. "Time for breakfast you two! You had better hurry, if you want to get baths before we leave!" Reesa called.  
  
In a flash, both had stopped sparring, landed on the ground, and bowed to each other. Then they dashed to the table, nearly breaking the sound barrier as they picked up their knives and forks. Kim giggled, "Hungry you two? I never would have guessed."  
  
Ranma gave her a grin, waiting as the rest got their food before helping himself. Harry watched, amazed as Ranma piled piece after piece of French toast on his plate. Kim thought it was amazing Harry didn't eat that much but didn't press her luck with the food bills.  
  
As they ate, all except Ranma discussed what to do with the day and wished Harry a happy birthday. Harry blushed and put in his two cents. He wanted to go back to Diagon Alley for the day and take a look at a few of the stores he had missed while there. "Then we can go around the shopping district in London if you want," Harry said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Nabiki said, "I'll come."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay here," Kasumi said, "I have quite a few things to do and I'll be leaving next week for Hogwarts for training."  
  
Harry just nodded while Nabiki patted Kasumi's shoulder. Ranma gulped, signaling the last of his French toast was gone. "I'm game," he said, winking at Kim.  
  
Kim gave him a look, and then turned to the rest of the group. "Well, since everyone is done, do you want to leave now?"  
  
Harry nodded, and then paused, "What about the dishes?"  
  
Kasumi laughed, "It's alright Harry-kun, I'll be fine doing them."  
  
Harry nodded, dubious, and finished off the last piece of bacon. "We'll open presents and have cake when we all are together."  
  
The rest nodded, and got up, Ranma and Harry heading towards the showers, and the girls to get ready.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, having beat Ranma to the shower, Harry hopped down the stairs with a big grin on his face. "I think we should leave him here," he said, fingering an already fading bruise.  
  
Kim giggled, "For that beating this morning?"  
  
Harry nodded, and the three women chuckled. Kasumi then walked in the living room with her nose in one of her magical malady books. Harry looked at the title. "Advanced Healing Techniques by Ono Tofu. Hey wait a minute!!!!"  
  
Kasumi looked up and giggled. "Yes he was a wizard too. That's why I was constantly going over to borrow books, well, that and because he always acted so silly."  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose. "That's cause he never knew how to act around you. I think he really liked you."  
  
Kasumi blushed, and buried her nose back into the book. Nabiki studied her sister and sighed, "I think I can look up where he is if you want me too. Then you can tell him how you feel about him."  
  
Kasumi looked up, interested, "One of your predictions?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, "Of course! All I need is that pendant you got me and a globe and I can find him."  
  
Kasumi looked thoughtful, "I might take you up on that. I really wish he hadn't left before I could tell him what I always wanted too."  
  
Nabiki nodded, coming out of her thoughts only when Ranma bounded down the stairs and landed in the middle of the living room. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Nabiki, Kim and Reesa nodded, as Harry grabbed the Floo Powder. "Let's go!" Harry said, more than a little excited.  
  
Ranma nodded, and went first, waving goodbye to Kasumi. Harry was next, and joined Ranma on the other side. Reesa, Kim and Nabiki followed, smiles on their faces, catching on to Harry's excitement. "So where do you want to go birthday boy?"  
  
Harry looked around, and didn't answer for a while, and Ranma realized he was looking for someone. "Who's joining us Harry?"  
  
"I asked Hermione to come. She said she'd try. Remember she sent me an owl a few weeks ago and then I replied with Lynard."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned and found Hermione holding something large. "I hope you don't mind Harry but I got you a birthday gift!"  
  
Harry looked at the birdcage shaped gift and grinned, "You really shouldn't have Hermione."  
  
Hermione blushed, "Well you only turn eleven once. I got you something special."  
  
Harry accepted the gift and looked inside to find a snowy white owl sitting inside. Pulling off the rest of the covering, Harry gaped at the beautiful animal, and turned to Hermione, grinning. "Wow! She's great! Thank you!"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly from the praise and smiled. Kim picked up the cage, "Why don't I put her in your room at home and you all get some ice cream while you wait for me?"  
  
Harry grinned his thanks and nodded. Kim then turned to Ranma, giving him her order and saying she would be back in five. Ranma turned and then got everyone else's orders. As Kim went through the public fire place, Ranma and the rest headed over to FF's ice cream place to wait.  
  
Ranma brought the orders over to where Harry, Hermione, Nabiki, and Reesa had gotten a seat. Hermione watched in awe as Ranma balanced everything neatly and placed things down without spilling. Harry just dug into his ice cream while Reesa and Nabiki thanked Ranma for his trouble. Hermione clapped when he set hers down. "That's amazing how you can carry all of that without spilling it!"  
  
Ranma just grinned, sitting next to Harry and placing Kim's sundae next to him. Winking, he then dug into his own as Hermione blushed.  
  
After about two minutes, Kim returned to eat her own melting ice cream. Soon everyone finished, and looked ready to go, so Harry looked around to see what stores he would like. "Let's go into Quality Quidditch Supplies. I want to see what that's about."  
  
"I told you about the game, Harry," Reesa said, "Do you want to practice it or something?"  
  
Harry grinned as Nabiki chuckled. "Who knows?" she said, "Maybe he'll become a famous Quidditch player."  
  
"Maybe I will," Harry responded, "Just to prove that I can."  
  
Ranma gulped, "Maybe you should prove to the masses that you're really human first. Who knows? With how famous you are they may try throwing spells at you just to see how impervious to them you are."  
  
Reesa and Kim burst out laughing while Nabiki smirked. Harry stuck his tongue out at Ranma while Hermione looked affronted. "That's no way to talk to the boy who lived, especially since he's your brother!"  
  
Harry, startled, looked over at Hermione. "I am human though. My mother saved my life. When I was learning meditation and different ways to detect different kinds of magic, I found that she left a certain protection in my veins after refining the technique. I'm exactly like everyone else and shouldn't be treated differently just because of that."  
  
Hermione looked slightly startled at that. Nabiki nodded, "No one knows better than I do how human these two are. They make mistakes, break promises if they have to and try their hardest. They have feelings, even if people like me choose to ignore them. They're just much stronger now because of that."  
  
Hermione looked down, "I'm sorry Harry. I really didn't think of it that way."  
  
Harry shrugged, "No harm done. But like Nabiki said, I make mistakes too. I wonder if people will look down on me if they realize how un-god-like I am."  
  
Ranma studied his brother as the rest laughed. 'He doesn't remember what happened in that spring. I don't think he really believed me when I told him either. All he knows is that I taught him more control over it. I hope that it doesn't surface too soon, or he'll realize just how wrong that statement was. He doesn't need to be a god now. He just needs to be a kid.'  
  
Harry looked up at Ranma's thoughtful expression and smirked, "Now there's something you don't see every day, Ranma thinking!"  
  
Everyone around burst out laughing as Ranma gave Harry a reproachful look and then grinned. "I guess this means I get to keep the present I got you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Despite Ranma's lack of money and poor craftsmanship skills, he had always gotten Harry something great. Harry had kept the carvings Ranma had given him and the small wooden cabinet with the trick drawer. Ranma was used to picking up all the destroyed wooden property and keeping the wood to carve on. He had gotten quite good, and Harry loved the little gifts.  
  
Shaking his head quickly, Harry gave Ranma a puppy dog look, trying to get him to give him the gift. Ranma sighed, and tried to harden himself to the look, but failed. "You're going to have to figure out a new way to do that soon cause it's not going to work for long with that ugly mug."  
  
Harry tried tackling Ranma and punched right when Ranma dodged that way, effectively catching him on the side. Everyone started laughing again and soon they were on their way to Harry's chosen store to see what they could find in it.  
  
They split up, each browsing the small store. Soon, Nabiki noticed that she had picked up a blond eleven year old boy on her tail, and sighed. 'Great, just what I need. An amorous admirer that's eleven years old,' she thought in disgust.  
  
She stopped when something caught her eye. It was a book on the greatest quidditch games of the past century. 'Harry would like that. Good thing I waited to get him a gift,' she thought, picking up the book. She looked around for Harry and went over to the cashier to make her purchase. Soon it was wrapped and hidden as Nabiki put it in the folds of her robe.  
  
As she walked away to find Ranma or Kim, she got cornered by the kid that was following her.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little lost, miss," he said trying to be suave, "Why don't I show you around?"  
  
Nabiki sighed, "Thank you for the offer, however, I'm with some friends of mine and they're in the store. I just need to find them. Sorry for your trouble...."  
  
"Draco," the kid answered, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow and suddenly snickering was heard from her left. Both looked over to see Harry and Hermione standing there. "/Hi Nabiki,/" Harry said between gasps for breath, "/Problems?/"  
  
Nabiki looked over to Draco who looked somewhere between pissed and confused, and nodded her head, "/Thanks for the save godling./"  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at Nabiki and grinned at her. Draco raised an eyebrow and then noticed Harry's scar. "Well, well, Harry Potter. Are you the real one or is that scar a fake?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Its real enough, D-R-A-C-O."  
  
Draco sneered, "We'll see about that. Truth revelum."  
  
Harry felt a sudden surge of power as Draco pulled his wand out and threw a spell at him. When the spell hit, Harry could feel the power flowing within him, waiting for him to take it. Harry looked down at himself, and suddenly he realized he wasn't in Quality Quidditch Supplies but floating over the earth. There he saw a Great Dragon and a Monster doing battle.  
  
Soon the monster split into seven pieces and the dragon fell into the earth. There was a strange rumble, and it was covered and pools formed over where the body lay. 'Jusenkyo,' Harry thought, and then his scar exploded in pain as he was thrust back into the store.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as his hand went up to his scar. Nabiki rushed over to where Harry was and forced his hand away looking at his scar. "The scar's glowing," she said softly, then turning around in anger. "What did you do to him?" she hissed.  
  
Draco looked stunned, "It was just supposed to reveal who he really was. That spell isn't supposed to do that."  
  
Harry's eyes soon focused, and Draco realized the scar was still there. 'Uh oh,' he thought, 'I nearly killed Harry Potter. Wait a minute... I would get praised by my father. Maybe I should do that again.'  
  
Nabiki stood in Draco's way in case he tried another spell again as Harry smiled at Hermione and glared at Draco. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
Draco gulped at the obvious threat in Harry's voice and shook his head. Then he thought maybe he could get the guy on his side if he played his cards right talking to him. "I'm really sorry. You must understand that there are a lot of fakes going around and that is one of the only ways to show who's a fake. I'm sorry I did the spell wrong. How about I make up for it by showing you who has the best connections in the wizarding world."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco found his answer coming from behind him. "Oh I do believe Nabiki will have those down in a few more days. Or do you have them already?"  
  
Nabiki grinned and stood up straight. "Gee Ranma, you know me so well. I have them already. All connections are courtesy of the Japanese Ministry of Magic, which I hope to get a job as an ambassador at. This is perfect practice."  
  
Ranma wordlessly went over to Harry and looked into his face. Harry stared back, trying to let Ranma know that he had seen something important and needed to talk to him about it. Ranma's lip twitched, and he nodded. Then he turned back to Draco. "I'm not sure what you were trying to do kid, but be grateful it didn't work."  
  
"What gives you the right to threaten my son?" said the voice of Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Ranma looked the older man straight in the face and showed that he was not afraid of him. "Your son just threw a spell, with no warning, at my brother. The spell was apparently... not pleasant. If he attacks Harry again, I'm afraid I'm going to have to alert the authorities."  
  
Mr. Malfoy sneered, and looked at Harry, noticing the scar and his eyes widened, "I'm sorry Mr. Inverse. Word has indeed gotten around about you being Harry's guardian. I'm sorry my son did not get that news. I'll be sure to discipline him accordingly. I hope you accept my apologies."  
  
Ranma eyed the man and then nodded, letting the matter drop. When Mr. Malfoy and Draco left, Nabiki and Harry turned to Ranma, impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you Inverse. Nice show of delegating skill."  
  
Ranma just grinned sheepishly, "Kim's been working on that with me."  
  
Harry laughed, "Nice to know that she's getting through your thick head."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry concernedly, "Are you sure you're alright Harry?"  
  
Harry turned and nodded. "I'll be fine. Nothing keeps Ranma or me down for long. Especially spells."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned back to the thing she purchased. "Where do you want to go next?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful and then decided on the nearby bookstore. "I think there was something Kasumi wanted from there. It would be a nice surprise for her when we get back."  
  
Ranma nodded, "Let me find Kim and Reesa real quick and then we'll go over and find the book. Then we'll stop and get something for lunch."  
  
Harry nodded, and turned to head out the door. Ranma disappeared within the store and reappeared a few moments later with Kim and Reesa in tow.  
  
"Let's go then!" Kim said brightly.  
  
Harry nodded, and they all headed over to the book store, quickly finding what they were looking for and looking at other interesting books. Soon, however, Harry's stomach growled, long and loud. Reesa giggled, and turned to signal the others. "We had better get moving if Harry's not going to starve."  
  
Ranma quickly herded the group out and waved goodbye to the shopkeeper.  
  
"Let's go see what's outside of Diagon Alley to eat," Harry said. "We never did see much of London."  
  
Ranma nodded, and they made their way out to the muggle world. Harry looked around as they walked along the streets, and spotted a decent looking café. "Let's eat in there."  
  
Hermione grinned, "Oh that's a wonderful Café! I love eating there when my parents bring me here."  
  
Harry grinned, "Well then, let's go!"  
  
They all went in to eat and had just gotten their food when screams were heard with the shouts of 'PERVERT!' intermixed.  
  
Ranma cringed, "Sounds like Happosai."  
  
The said withered old man then hopped into the restaurant flipping the skirts of the waitresses and customers alike. "Scratch that it is him," Ranma growled, feeling his fury shoot through the roof.  
  
Happosai turned as he felt Ranma's aura, "/Why Ranma my boy, it's so good to see you again./"  
  
Ranma growled a bit and then got control of his anger, smirking. "/Why yes Happosai, it is rather nice to see you./"  
  
Happosai either didn't notice or chose to ignore the threat in Ranma's voice. He just turned as another lovely lady distracted him. Ranma's smirk grew and he attacked Happosai, kicking him out of the restaurant. Happosai slowly got up from the middle of the street and gave Ranma a look of disdain. "/Now don't you know that it's dishonorable to attack a man behind his back?/"  
  
Ranma hesitated a second and then smirked, "/Honor no longer holds me back old man./"  
  
Happosai's eyes widened as Ranma ran forward with a yell and all the women he affronted gathered around to watch his beating. Happosai tried using bombs and all manner of tricks, while Ranma stuck to basic martial arts. Happosai got thrashed. The women cheered, and Ranma went back to eating his lunch.  
  
Hermione stared at Ranma, "Don't you think that was rather brutal?"  
  
Kim shook her head as Ranma continued to eat. Nabiki snorted, "You should be happy that the old pervert got what he deserved. Death would be too good for him."  
  
Reesa looked affronted at that, "He's just an old man!"  
  
"Any man that's lived as long as he has needs to get it over with. No one should live forever."  
  
Kim wisely stayed silent through the exchange. As everyone finished, Harry looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "What time were you supposed to meet your parents Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked at her own watch and her eyes widened. "Ten minutes ago. I had better get back."  
  
"Hold on a second. We should go with you," Ranma said, friendlier now that he had worked off some anger.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, waiting while Ranma paid their bill. "Let's go," he said.  
  
The group quickly made their way back to Diagon Alley, passing a still down Happosai and many impressed women.  
  
Hermione soon found her parents inside the Leaky Cauldron and waved goodbye to Harry. "See you at school!" Hermione said. Harry nodded, seeing her off.  
  
Ranma looked down at Harry and smiled, "Well, we've still got about three hours before Kasumi expects us back. What do you want to do?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Nabiki. "Let's check out the shops in London. I saw a sports shop that might have some weights for us to use when training. If the girls don't want to go into that then there were some clothing stores nearby."  
  
Nabiki, Reesa and Kim gave each other high fives as they heard Harry wouldn't mind if they clothes shopped instead of staying with him. "Let's go!" Nabiki said, "I need some new clothing to go under the robes anyway."  
  
As they went their separate ways, Harry and Ranma looked in the sports store and couldn't find exactly what they were looking for. They did, however, find some interesting weapons at an antique weapon seller nearby. All in all, they were done in about an hour and a half.  
  
The girls took a bit longer. When Harry and Ranma found them, they were overloaded with bags, most of which were Nabiki's.  
  
When they got back, Kasumi gasped at the amount of merchandise she saw. Ranma just rolled his eyes and deposited them in the appropriate rooms. Harry dropped the bags he was carrying in the living room and flopped on the couch. The girls giggled, picked up their bags, and put them in their own rooms. Kasumi just shook her head. "Dinner's ready when everyone is ready for it. Then we'll have cake."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up at that and he dashed to the dinner table, waiting for Kasumi to serve it. Ranma and the girls soon came down and joined them, Ranma wearing an expression akin to Harry's.  
  
As they ate, Harry told Kasumi about the day and the episode with Draco Malfoy. Kasumi gasped and when Harry finished dinner, she gave him a good check over to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong. She didn't find anything and the rest of the table got a good laugh.  
  
Harry gave Kasumi a reproachful look and then gave her a pointed one. Kasumi sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll bring the cake out now."  
  
Harry grinned and soon everyone was eating cake. Harry opened his gifts and was grateful to Nabiki for hers, as he wanted to learn more about Quidditch. Harry grinned at Ranma's predictable carving, which was of a Pegasus this time. The gift from Kim and Reesa was a wizard chess game with unbreakable pieces and Kasumi got him a book on powerful curses, countercurses and charms.  
  
Harry thanked everyone and took his gifts upstairs. Entering his room, he saw Hermione's gift near his dresser. He put the carving on the dresser with the others and the rest on his bed. Then he went over to the owl. It hooted softly as Harry went over and opened its cage.  
  
"You're a fabulous birthday present, you know that? I'll have to think up a pretty name for you," Harry said, racking his brains. Then Harry thought of a name from one of his books, "How about Hedwig? That sounds good."  
  
Hedwig hooted happily and then looked towards the window. Harry went over and opened it. "Don't get lost. I'd hate to have to explain that to Hermione."  
  
Hedwig hooted in amusement and Harry went down to see what he could find for a water dish. Kasumi had something ready, "Need this?"  
  
Harry grinned, thanking Kasumi and heading back up the stairs. He put the dish in Hedwig's cage and pulled out one of his new books to read for a while. Ranma came in to find Harry asleep with one of his books on his chest. Putting a book mark in the book to mark Harry's place, Ranma placed the books on the shelf and the game on the desk. Then he took off Harry's shoes and put him under the covers. "Goodnight little brother."  
  
Harry smiled and turned over in his sleep.  
  
*September 1st*  
  
Harry woke Ranma up with a bucket of cold water and a yell. Ranma glared at his younger brother as he sat there smirking. "C'mon Ranma, we're going to be late."  
  
Ranma stared at Harry and then looked at the clock, raising an eyebrow. "You've been up all night haven't you?"  
  
Harry just nodded and bounded down the stairs, going to check to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Ranma shook his head and got up, getting dressed. He then grabbed his trunk, while grumbling about over excited younger brothers and headed down the stairs.  
  
Kim was up and double checking everything while Nabiki sat at the table nursing some coffee. Reesa just hummed along and finished stitching what Ranma assumed to be a cape made of material she had salvaged. When Reesa held it up, Ranma almost didn't recognize the old material.  
  
"That's really great Reesa," Ranma said. Reesa beamed, "Do you think Kasumi's boyfriend will like it?"  
  
Ranma grinned and nodded, "Have you found him?"  
  
Reesa sighed, "When Kasumi asked me to finish this she said Dr. Tofu would be near there at the start of the term. She thinks he's going to start working at St. Mungo's hospital."  
  
Ranma nodded and looked over to where Nabiki was still looking around blankly. "You'd better do something about her hair, or she'll never get on the train. They'll all be screaming and running from her."  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed and she threw her coffee cup at him. Ranma caught the cup and prevented anything from spilling, handing it back to her. Nabiki just mumbled her thanks as Reesa came up to her with a brush.  
  
Harry just grinned, running around like mad. He only stopped to look at the clock disappointedly when it didn't go fast enough.  
  
Soon Kim said it was time to go and they all got into Reesa's car. Ranma winked at Harry when Harry commented on the room inside the car. Reesa laughed, "Ranma and I found a spell so that more things would fit inside of it. We had to be careful though because we're not supposed to magic things like this. Harry nodded and made a motion like that of a zipper across his lips.  
  
Kim giggled as she led Nabiki and her coffee cup to the car. "Let's head out."  
  
They made it to the train station with plenty of time to spare, Reesa making comments about the many memories she had of getting on and off the train during her years at Hogwarts.  
  
Ranma looked at the space between platforms nine and ten and shrugged, turning to Reesa to ask. Reesa just told him to shush and pointed to where the Weasley family had just come up and were going through. Harry watched carefully and grinned as he suddenly saw a barrier that kept muggles from noticing anything. Harry walked up to where Ron was. "Want to go through together?"  
  
Ron looked startled and then nodded, "Mum says it's better to do it at a run if you're nervous."  
  
Harry nodded, and at an unknown signal, the two boys started running towards the barrier. They rushed through and were soon looking at long, red train. "Awesome," Harry said.  
  
Ron just shrugged and headed up to the train. Harry turned to where Ranma, Kim, Nabiki and Reesa were coming through one by one. Ranma winked at Harry and picked both Kim's and his own trunk up while Kim carried her owl and cat.  
  
Many of the girls noticed this and gossip started about him, as many had never seen him before. When he got on the train, many wondered if he was a new teacher, because everyone at Hogwarts started in their first year. There were never any transfer students.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, though her cheeks were blushing as she got up into the train. Ranma came back for Nabiki's things and she thanked him as she got onto the train. Harry picked up his own luggage and got onto the train, having Reesa hand him Hedwig. "Alright showoff," Reesa said, "Don't get into trouble."  
  
Harry grinned, "Now where would the fun in that be?"  
  
Two peals of laughter were heard behind him and Harry turned to see the Weasley twins. "That is so true," they said in unison, still laughing as they got off the train to say goodbye to their mother. Reesa shook her head and waved Harry off to go find an apartment as she went to the next door where Nabiki, Ranma, and Kim were waiting.  
  
When she told them the same thing, Kim and Nabiki nodded while Ranma scowled, "I don't make trouble. I just get blamed for it 'cause it happens around me."  
  
Kim and Nabiki laughed and left for their compartment and Ranma shrugged, waving goodbye to the older woman as he followed. Reesa shook her head once more and stood back as many of the doors started closing so that they could get on their way.  
  
Harry found an empty compartment and pulled his curses, countercurses and charms book, wanting to get some of the reading done. Harry was reading up on the Patronus charm and what it was supposed to do when the door opened and Ron looked, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, "It was getting rather lonely in here."  
  
Ron smiled and put his trunk up top and sat down, studying Harry as he put his book away. The two started conversing while Harry wondered where Hermione was.  
  
Hermione could be found exasperated helping a boy search for his toad at the front of the train.  
  
Ranma yawned in their compartment and laid back. "Wonder how Harry's doing?"  
  
Kim lay back on top of him and his arms automatically went around her. "I'm sure he's fine Ranma. He is eleven. He doesn't need us to baby him."  
  
Nabiki looked around the compartment and got up. "I think I'm going to go look around the train for a bit."  
  
Ranma opened an eye and nodded. Kim just snuggled in to where she was comfortable and waved goodbye.  
  
Ranma nuzzled her hair and sighed. "So what happens now?"  
  
Kim giggled, "We get to school, Nabiki and I study for a year and graduate while you study for a few more."  
  
Ranma gave her a look she couldn't see. "You gonna wait for me?"  
  
Kim twisted so she could look at him and gave him a confused look. Ranma sighed, "Are you gonna forget me if I'm gone most of the year?"  
  
Kim's gaze softened, "You know the answer to that. I'll wait forever."  
  
"Just like your aunt?"  
  
Kim gave him a surprised look and Ranma sighed, "It's not hard to see. I asked her about it once and she told me about Sirius Black, James Potter and the other two. After hearing of their exploits, I have a hard time believing that Black would do something like that. That Pettigrew fellow that everyone considers some kind of hero would better fit the description of a betrayer."  
  
Kim stared ahead, thoughtful. "You have to understand that Black's family was a family of death eaters. Everyone was more ready to believe that he was a betrayer and not Pettigrew."  
  
"We'd have to find Pettigrew to prove anything and he could be anywhere."  
  
Ranma nodded, "Think we can get Nabiki to help? We'd probably need some sort of proof though."  
  
Kim just nodded and the two changed the subject as a cart filled with snacks passed by.  
  
Hermione sighed as she headed towards the back of the train. Through one of the compartment doors she heard Harry talking to someone, and recognized the back of Draco's head. She listened in to catch the second part of the conversation. "I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself Malfoy."  
  
Hermione started to smirk and stopped when she heard the threat in Malfoy's voice. "You'll regret that Potter, and here I was trying to apologize."  
  
"It's not Potter anymore. As much as I'm sure I would love them if they were alive, I respect my brother. The name is Inverse, and we don't take well to threats."  
  
Draco just turned and stormed past Hermione, his two stupid friends trailing behind them. Hermione turned and caught a glimpse of Harry's face, his green eyes cold and stony as he stared after them.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry turned and his face warmed up as he smiled and nodded.  
  
"He was insulting Ron and me and then went and offered a dead friendship."  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head and then looked in at Ron, giggling a bit as she realized he was there when Harry got his wand. "Hi!" she said brightly, and then she noticed the smudge on his nose. Pulling out a handkerchief, she poured a bit of water from a nearby gourd on it and handed it to him. "You've got a bit of dirt on your nose. You may want to get it off before we get there."  
  
Ron just scowled as he accepted the kerchief and wiped his nose off, then Hermione remembered her promise to help Neville. "Have either of you two seen a frog? A boy in the compartment up front lost on."  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads as the said boy poked his head in. "Have you found him Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Neville. I'll help you keep looking though."  
  
The boys face brightened and Hermione turned back to Ron and Harry. "You might want to get your robes on. We should be arriving soon."  
  
Harry nodded and Ron handed back the kerchief. "Thanks," he said gruffly, and Hermione blushed a bit, then turning to help Neville search for his toad again."  
  
Soon the train stopped and everyone got ready for their year at school. 


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai... I know this is taking forever and a day. I'm slowly getting there... hopefully SD will be finished eventually. I'm getting to the point where I could be focusing strictly on Ranma and Hikari, maybe. Anyways, on to Hogwarts and the first part of the first year, and whatever I choose to do with it.  
  
"I'm trying my best, but my best is no longer good enough, I'm sorry."  
  
Magical Destiny Chapter 6  
  
Harry quickly got his robes out, Ron doing the same. Putting them on, they went outside the train to see Hagrid calling all the first years to follow him. Harry turned to see if he could find Ranma, Nabiki, and Kim. Ranma was right behind him. "Go on. We're supposed to go this way. We'll see you in the castle."  
  
Harry nodded and waved, heading over to the boats, Ron following. They got into one of the boats, followed by Hermione and Neville, who still hadn't found his toad. Hermione sat next to Ron, who looked a bit annoyed, and Neville took the remaining spot next to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione who just shrugged, and sat back happily.  
  
Harry decided to ignore it and looked ahead, seeing the castle starting to get bigger as the boats silently moved forward. It was a grand castle, with turrets and towers everywhere. It reached high into the sky, standing proud against the darkening sky as if saying, "Come all who wish to challenge my might."  
  
"Sugoi," Harry breathed softly, eager to begin his learning.  
  
Ranma watched the boats head off before shutting the door to his carriage. He then turned to Kim, "Something bothers me, if I had a lot of magic power before, why didn't they contact me when I was eleven like they are doing Harry? Why wait until now?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "When Kasumi and I received letters at eleven, Kasumi was able to go off for two years before mother died and father fell apart. When we expressed our concerns, we ended up taking our courses in our home late at night beneath the dojo. We would go out and visit our teachers for our examinations. Kasumi was able to keep up however, where I was not. That is why I've been allowed to study my last year here. In your case, I would guess that Genma ripped up or burned whatever letters came your way. Eventually they would've just given up and tried to seal your powers, however since Genma and you moved all the time, it was hard to pinpoint you."  
  
"So why not just seal him at the dojo?" Kim asked, curious.  
  
"He never used his power at the dojo. It's also probable that his former curse managed to seal it. I'm not sure," Nabiki said, brow furrowing.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Whatever the cause, I think I'd rather learn to use it, instead of having it sealed away."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "I would have thought that you would think it wasn't honorable."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Honor is just a way to use people and turn them against you. I'll have no part of that kind of honor," he said bitterly.  
  
Kim placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, trying to comfort him a small bit, "It's not a good idea to let your past rule you."  
  
Ranma did not say anything and got out of the carriage as it stopped. He moved to the front and patted something that didn't appear to be there to Kim or Nabiki, and then headed a short ways to the castle.  
  
Kim and Nabiki exchanged confused looks before shrugging and hurrying to catch up with him. Unknown to them, an old professor watched Ranma with great interest.  
  
"So he can see the beasts. That means he's seen death. What secrets do you hold Ranma Inverse? For I only know small bits and pieces of your life from checking in with Harry."  
  
Professor Dumbledore then turned around to face Professor Snape. "What can I do for you Severus?"  
  
Professor Snape's lip curled slightly, "Is it true that Potter is attending?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Indeed, he has shown up right on schedule. Please try not to let your old prejudices blind you."  
  
Professor Snape nodded and left the office, Dumbledore not far behind.  
  
Harry stood in the hallway before the great doors slightly nervous. Hermione was muttering spells under her breath while Ron said something about wrestling a troll. 'The troll I bet I could handle,' Harry thought, 'It's the spells I'll have a problem with.'  
  
Eventually, one of the teachers came out and fixed the group with a stern glare. "I am Professor McGonagall. You will be sorted in a few moments and join your fellow classmates at the welcoming feast. Follow me."  
  
Neville, the scared looking boy, shivered a moment and moved slightly closer to Harry. Harry sighed, "I'm sure it won't be that bad Neville."  
  
Neville just nodded and gulped, moving to follow Harry as he moved through the large doors. Soon they came to a halt in front of the teacher's table at the end of the grand hall. Professor McGonagall disappeared, and then reappeared with a stool and aged hat in hand. She placed the stool in front of the first years and the hat on top of it.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!"  
  
The room burst into applause as the first years stared at the aged hat awed. After a moment, Professor McGonagall got their attention again and started calling out names. The first years were sorted and Harry began to get nervous, though he didn't show it. He watched as Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor and soon Neville was up. It took a while for the hat to decide for Neville but he was placed in Gryffindor as well.  
  
Harry gulped as Professor McGonagall called his name. He walked up to the stool, senses all on alert as he sat down and put the hat on his head. The hat began muttering in his ear and Harry nearly screamed as it whispered, "You would do well in Slytherin."  
  
'NOT SLYTHERIN!!' Harry thought frantically. He didn't want to become a dark wizard, especially since Ranma wouldn't approve. 'Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin.'  
  
"No?" the hat asked softly, "Then it had better be GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Harry grinned as he placed the hat back on the stool, giving a silent thank you to it as he took it off. He strode over to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering loudly while the Weasley twins shouted "We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
  
Percy shook his hand and the ghost seated at the Gryffindor table beamed at him. "Welcome to Gryffindor young Potter."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably, "It's Inverse, like my brother."  
  
The ghost gave him a strange look and Harry sighed, "I was adopted when the Dursleys abandoned me in Japan. I changed my last name so that I could be as close to real family as I can get with my adoptive brother."  
  
"So it's Inverse now? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy at your service, Harry Inverse."  
  
Harry gave the ghost a grin, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Harry turned around in time to see Ron put on the hat and be sorted into Gryffindor. Harry grinned as Ron walked over and sat next to him. "Congratulations."  
  
Ron shrugged, "Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for ages."  
  
Harry laughed and looked around the room, hoping to find his brother and the rest of his makeshift family. Then he noticed the hall was silent as Dumbledore stood and looked around. "First, a few start of term announcements. Yes I know I usually have those after the meal but there is a special occasion this year. We have two students from other schools attending this year, as well as an older prodigy who has manage to avoid detection of his magic for years while studying from different sources on his own. I'd like you to welcome Nabiki Tendo from Japan's Maho University, Kimberly Jennis from the Draconia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Ranma Inverse."  
  
There was tumultuous applause as the three walked in the great hall and were seated at a separate table. Many of the girls could be heard swooning at Ranma's good looks and many of the guys sounded like they were trying to discuss who was hotter. Someone shouted out above the din, "Where will they be staying?"  
  
Many of the professors rolled their eyes but Dumbledore's twinkled with mischief. "They will be staying within our hall for interns. None of you have heard of it because we have not had any interns or transfer students for a long time."  
  
There was almost a collective snap of disappointment from the crowd. Harry shrugged, 'looks like they won't be able to visit me in my dorm. Oh well. We'll have time together, I'm sure of it.'  
  
Dumbledore quieted the hall down again and started giving the last of the notices. "First years are asked to observe that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Many of our older students should recognize that as well," he said, giving a glance to Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Also I have been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corrider. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested please contact Madam Hooch."  
  
Dumbledore's visage suddenly became stern, "And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
  
A few people laughed at that, but not many. Percy himself was frowning, "He usually tells us why we're not allowed to go somewhere. Everyone knows the forest is full of werewolves and the like but why not the corridor? He could have at least told us prefects."  
  
Harry shrugged and looked up to where his brother was sitting, not looking too terribly worried. "Maybe he's got a good reason to not tell anyone," he said off handedly, "Either way, we just shouldn't go there. This secret is obviously not for us to know."  
  
Percy gave Harry an approving look before returning his attention back to Dumbledore, whose expression was pleasant once more. "Now before we begin the feast I would like to say a few more words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."  
  
The whole room burst out cheering and clapping. Harry didn't know whether to laugh out loud or shake his head in confusion. He eventually shrugged and then looked to the plates which were now filled with the most tantalizing foods he had ever seen. Everyone began to dig in so Harry did the same refilling his plate whenever he felt. After his seventh helping, everyone was staring, all conversation forgotten until Harry sat back, a smile on his face.  
  
"Are you starved at home Harry?" asked another first year named Seamus. Harry just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I have a rather high metabolism."  
  
Seamus looked confused and Harry rolled his eyes, "It's what keeps your body moving. The higher your metabolism, the more food you need to consume so you can keep doing everything that you're used to and more. Ranma has been training me in martial arts."  
  
The whole table seemed to lean in closer to Harry, asking questions about his life in the muggle world. Harry knew that life in Nerima was anything but ordinary for a muggle world and worse for the wizarding world. He answered questions as best he could as the deserts suddenly appeared on the plates.  
  
After a few moments, however, stress marks began appearing on his face. Ranma looked over from where he was entertaining some of the teachers with a few stories they asked for and raised an eyebrow at his brother. 'He usually enjoys telling stories, I wonder what's wrong?'  
  
The potions master cleared his throat, "I find it hard to believe this particular story," he said with a sneer, "Anyone with any type of magical items would have been sensed and they would have been confiscated by the wizards in Japan."  
  
Ranma put on a pleasant smile which was more than some of the other teachers listening in could do. "Nerima is a gathering place for super powered martial artists that could do more with ki than most magic could do, at least magic as watered down as it is now."  
  
Nabiki chuckled, "Indeed, and Ranma would know as he seen a strong magic user in action not using a wand or anything. Many wizards were afraid of coming across the Amazons or even into Nerima before them or Ranma. Besides, the citizens there, muggle or not, are so used to seeing magic that they don't know magic from muggle reality anymore. It's not hard to keep a secret from them even if you lay it out in front of them. Most are pretty dense."  
  
Ranma nearly choked on his pumpkin juice as he tried not to laugh. Nabiki raised an eyebrow and Professor McGonagall took an interest in his reaction. "What is so funny Mr. Inverse?"  
  
Ranma took a moment to catch his breath and form his answer. "Dense is putting it mildly. Even when people changed forms or destroyed walls with a touch, they didn't bother to think about it. It didn't penetrate that they were in danger at all, though most knew not to get involved. Nerima is the definition of strange occurrences."  
  
Nabiki nodded but then shrugged, "That's probably why they let us study at home rather than making us go to school."  
  
Ranma just snorted and continued eating. Kim, knowing most of this already just stayed silent until she was addressed. "So tell us about the American school."  
  
Kim grimaced a moment before answering. It was not long before the meal was over and everyone was sent off to bed. Nabiki winked at Harry as he was ushered off and stretched after stifling a yawn. "Definitely time for bed," she commented as she followed Professor McGonagall to their common area.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to the three and gave them a stern look, "Your password is Phoenix Tear. Please remember it and none of the other students are to know it."  
  
The three nodded solemnly and Professor McGonagall turned to leave. She then paused a moment and handed Ranma a piece of paper. "These are the courses you will be taking tomorrow. I hope you studied over the summer because we'd like to test you on your control as soon as possible."  
  
Ranma gave a solemn nod and followed Kim into the common room leaving Minerva with a soft "Thank you."  
  
Minerva smiled slightly and then left the corridor, eager to check how her own house was doing.  
  
The next morning, Ranma was greeted with a kiss on the forehead as he woke up. "Come on sleepy head," Kim said in a playful tone, "You were the one who wanted to get up early to practice."  
  
Ranma grumbled slightly, "This bed is way to comfortable."  
  
Nabiki snickered, "Maybe you should sleep on the floor so as not to lose your edge."  
  
Ranma sat up and shot her a glare, "Outta my room Nabs."  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes at Ranma but then sauntered out of the room, as if to say, 'This was my idea, not your order.'  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and Kim giggled again. "Alright, I'll leave you to get ready. Quite frankly I'm not sure why she got up this early with me."  
  
"Ask her later," Ranma muttered as he got up and got ready for his early morning work out.  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room of the Gryffindors, Harry was moving furniture so he could also get in his practice. 'This is going to be an every morning thing for me now,' Harry thought as he started a slow kata, 'Especially since Ranma isn't here to spar with me. Wish I could do this outside though. More room.'  
  
He lost himself in his kata, as he had seen Ranma do and didn't realize how much time had passed till a small round of applause echoed throughout the common room as he finished. Harry turned with a sweat drop but then grinned and bowed to his audience coming up with a face that made everyone laugh.  
  
The girls all giggled as they passed him by and some of the older guys gave a gruff good morning as they passed on their way to breakfast. Ron stepped up, amazement on his face. "What was that? Some sort of dance?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I've been learning martial arts with my brother since I was six."  
  
Ron just cocked his head, and Hermione stepped up with a smile, "It was really pretty though. Very graceful."  
  
Harry just gave a small smirk, "Ranma's better though. I still can't beat him."  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide, "Ranma's better than that?"  
  
Harry nodded, and then took a towel and wiped his face off. He headed up the stairs calling back, "I'm going to clean up and change really quick. Would you two wait for me?"  
  
Hermione just nodded, and moved one of the chairs to sit in. Ron shook himself out of his stupefied trance and looked at Hermione, "Do you think Ranma will teach me?!"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "You'll have to ask him."  
  
Ron grinned, "I will, at breakfast."  
  
Harry literally jumped down the stairs as he finished pulling his robe on over his clothes. "Let's go! I'm starved."  
  
Hermione and Ron joined him as he led the way, almost not noticing as Neville tagged along behind them. Harry looked back as they scurried through the halls, "Something wrong Neville?"  
  
Neville shook his head, "I just umm..."  
  
Harry smiled, "Do you want to eat with us?"  
  
Neville nodded vigorously and Hermione flashed him a welcoming smile as Ron rolled his eyes but pulled Neville up to walk with them. "Come on then. We don't want breakfast to get cold."  
  
They made their way to the dining hall, noticing that many people were already there, Ranma, Kim and Nabiki among them. Harry waved to them as he helped himself to a large portion of breakfast. Soon his schedule was handed to him and he grimaced slightly but shrugged. Suddenly all manner of owls swarmed in, delivering mail to random people. Hedwig also flew in, not with a package or letter, but more to say hello to her owner. Harry smiled and allowed her some of his food before she left with the rest.  
  
Hermione gave a slight smile as she watched before returning to her conversation with Percy. She then noticed Ron making his way up to Ranma and snickered a bit. When Percy gave her a questioning glance she pointed to his brother, "Looks like Ron is getting a bit bold with his position as Harry's friend."  
  
Harry looked up and frowned, "Ranma can't teach Ron anything though. He hasn't a license to teach."  
  
Percy turned to Harry with a frown, "So why is he teaching you?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Family is different. He needs a degree to teach other people though, just like normal teachers."  
  
Percy watched as Ron came back with a slightly sulky face and smiled, "He's following protocol then. That's good."  
  
Harry nearly bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Ron sat down. Soon, it was time for their first class.  
  
Classes passed without a hitch until double potions with the Slytherins. Harry walked in and took a seat with Ron at the back of the class as Draco and his two goons sat near the front. Ranma walked in a bit later, Professor Snape on his heals, conversing with him. Ranma spotted Harry a moment later, and gave a thumbs up with a smile, before turning back to Professor Snape, "So you think I'll be ready by next week?"  
  
Professor Snape nodded, a slight sneer on his face, "Indeed, provided you study hard. You may use the lab I showed you to practice, just don't blow it up or I'll put you in the class with the rest of the first years."  
  
Ranma gave a slight chuckle and Snape glared at him. Ranma just gave him a smile, though Harry could see a slight twitch in Ranma's eye, "Well thanks for your help Professor."  
  
Professor Snape gave a rather sickly smile, as though he hadn't really smiled in a while. "Come ask help anytime."  
  
With that Ranma left, some ingredients that Professor Snape had given him in hand. Harry turned to Ron, whose face was turning red. Harry was about to ask what the matter was when Draco's antics caught his eye and he frowned.  
  
Draco was holding up something that Harry thought was supposed to be Hermione and making kissy faces at it. Hermione was also blushing madly, and looked quite disturbed herself. Harry narrowed his eyes and concentrated, feeling for his magic and grasping it with his mind. He slowly formed a spell and released it while Snape was rummaging through his cabinet.  
  
Draco's figure exploded with his cauldron and everyone screamed as Professor Snape looked up wide eyed from his search. Snape gave the class a glare which shut everybody up, and stared at Draco with a look that made the boy look ready to pee in his pants. "What happened?" he hissed.  
  
Draco looked too frightened to answer so Snape turned to Goyle who scratched his head dumbly and then said, "He was makin fun of the Weasley kid and the mudblood and suddenly his pot exploded."  
  
Snape's eyebrow twitched, "Ten points from Slytherin."  
  
Draco looked about to protest when Snape silenced him again, "I have not finished, be thankful that I don't take off more. I do not tolerate that kind of distraction in my classroom, no matter who it is to. Also ten points from Gryffindor to whomever lost control of their magic."  
  
Ron was about to protest when Harry silenced him with a hand and a shake of the head. "He'll only take off more points," Harry whispered.  
  
Ron put his head down with a red face. Hermione was also looking rather sulky, and Harry sent her a sympathetic look. Neville patted her on the shoulder and she smiled slightly at him. Draco suddenly burst out, "Look out Weasley, looks like Longbottom is going to take your girlfriend from you!"  
  
Snape's eyebrow twitched, and Ron was about to retort when Harry sighed and snatched some magic again to silence his friend for a while as the class laughed, and Neville and Hermione got rather sulky. "Twenty points from Slytherin. I told you I will not tolerate that."  
  
Something like a bell sounded and Snape silenced the class once more with a look. "It is time for class," he said, his voice deceptively quiet, for it seemed to ring throughout the classroom. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand- waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death--- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
  
Hermione was hanging on his every word and Ron gave Harry a look. Harry gave the pretense of paying attention while trying to figure out how his spell misfired inwardly.  
  
"Potter!" Snape's voice rang out, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
Harry's mind slowly processed the information, and he was about to answer when Snape sneered, "Tut tut - fame clearly isn't everything."  
  
Hermione's hand was up in the air, and Harry idly wondered if she would be leaving her seat anytime soon in order to answer Snape's questions and prove herself.  
  
"Let's try again," Snape said over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's snickers, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
  
'Bezoar?' Harry thought, 'Isn't that in a...' "A goat's stomach Professor."  
  
Snape looked slightly impressed, and started with another question, "What will it do for you Potter?"  
  
Harry sighed, remembering Kasumi using it on Ranma several times, "It saves you from most poisons, we've had to use it on Ranma fifteen times."  
  
The class snickered, thinking Harry was being funny, but Snape seemed to realize he was serious. "What poisons?"  
  
Harry thought a moment, "I can't remember most of them, but one of the girls vying for his attention thought she could get him by poisoning food. Most of it was paralyzing experiments I think."  
  
The class quieted down, staring, and then the whispers started. "He can't be serious!" "Who would do that to a person?" "If that were me I would have died already." "I wonder if he's really telling the truth, maybe he was bewitched in to thinking it."  
  
Snape cast a glare around the room, silencing everyone. "Since everyone is so eager to talk, you may answer this question. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
Hermione shot her hand in the air once more, and Harry shrugged and raised his hand also. No one else did. Snape looked around the room, "Even Potter, or rather Inverse it is now, showed promise. Will no one else answer?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who looked like she was trying to touch the ceiling. She was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Snape glared at her, "Sit down."  
  
Harry put his hand down also as Snape glared across the room. On a thought, Harry pulled a bit of parchment out and a quill and waited for Snape to speak. Draco scowled and did the same so as not to be shown up.  
  
"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, and they also go by the name of aconite. Well? Why are Malfoy and Potter the only ones copying things down?"  
  
Snape gritted his teeth and had to admit that Ranma was correct about the Potters' boy. 'The kid just needs a chance, but I wish I could hate him like I did his father. Pity Reesa likes him also. Can't be partial this year either or Dumbledore may assign a new head of Slytherin.'  
  
Harry walked out of the classroom grimacing, as Snape had penalized him for a mistake Neville made. Seamus stopped them from around the corner. "Is class over?"  
  
Ron nodded, a rather dejected look on his face, "Malfoy made up to Snape with a bit of flattery and he got praised the whole time."  
  
Seamus snorted, "Yeah I was there for most of it."  
  
They turned and started walking towards their wing. Hermione had departed without them as Harry and Ron had taken too much time getting their stuff together. Seamus continued with his thought after a while. "It's no wonder that Neville is afraid of the greasy git. He hates everyone except his own house."  
  
Harry shook his head, "He deserves some respect though, for his knowledge and his semi willingness to teach it to us."  
  
Seamus snorted, but said nothing. Ron gave Harry an odd look. "Why should you respect him? He seems to hate you worst of all."  
  
Harry shrugged, "I doubt he'll really act on it besides in the classroom though. He's being nearly fair."  
  
Ron snorted, "You're being far more fair to him than he is to you?"  
  
Harry gave his friend an odd look, "Ranma says hating people really won't get you anywhere, though people hating you can make you so much stronger. Ranma's a living example of it."  
  
"Never more true words," said a wizened voice from behind them. Harry, Ron, and Seamus all turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind them. The wizard smiled at the boys' astonished looks and Harry's open mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me boys."  
  
Professor Dumbledore swept past them and Ron and Seamus just watched him go. Ron turned to Harry, "I know it's not everyday the headmaster catches you by surprise but you can shut your mouth now."  
  
Harry slowly closed his jaw and shook himself. 'He's good. I didn't even sense that he was behind us.'  
  
They headed back down to the Gryffindor common room, still grumbling about the potions class.  
  
The next week, they looked on the bulletin board to find more trouble. "Ahhh man! Now we have flying lessons with the Slytherins!?"  
  
Ron seemed the most outraged among the Gryffindors, though many were complaining about the set up.  
  
Later, out on the field, Hermione was reciting everything she learned in a book about flying, while Malfoy was telling everyone about his many escapades on a broomstick. Many of the younger witches and wizards appeared to have spent their younger years on a broom stick. Harry felt sick to his stomach, 'I really hope I don't flub this up.'  
  
Madame Hooch soon blew her whistle, "Well what are you waiting for. Stand next to a broom stick!"  
  
As everyone got next to one of the old broomsticks she again barked a few orders, her golden eyes flashing. "Say 'Up!'"  
  
Harry's broomstick flew right up into his hands, but his was one of the few that did. Harry suddenly felt right at home with it, and something flashed through his mind.  
  
He was flying, soaring high above his friends, unable to see them. He looked behind him to see another dragon with nine heads, his best friend and mate clasped in one of the jaws. He roared and threw his power at the head, and she was free. She flew towards him, avoiding the other heads as they snapped at her. They turned and flew away, quickly making their way to the home of the Holy Dragon, who could banish this demon.  
  
Harry shook himself and looked down to see the broom still in his hand. 'What are these memories from?' he asked himself. He began to listen again just in time to hear Madame Hooch tell Draco that he had been mounting his broom wrong for years.  
  
Harry quickly copied everyone else and mounted his broom, and was quite surprised when Madame Hooch didn't correct him. Madame Hooch soon finished and stood in front of the small crew of people. "Now when I blow my whistle, everyone is to push off the ground hard, and lean forward slightly to bring yourselves down again. Now on my mark. 3! 2! 1!"  
  
As Madame Hooch brought the whistle to her lips, Neville pushed off hard, not wanting to be left behind. Harry watched in a detached fascination as Neville flew higher and higher, and then suddenly fell. Everyone watched in some sort of morbid fascination as Neville fell with a sickening crunch on the ground.  
  
Madame Hooch rushed up and quickly surveyed the damage. Neville winced as she helped him up. "Everyone stay on the ground while I take him to the infirmary. Should I catch anyone in the air, they will get a detention or worse."  
  
Something rolled out of Neville's pocket as Madame Hooch led him in and Malfoy picked it up. "What d'ya know? It's Longbottom's remembrall."  
  
Harry frowned, "Give it here Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy gave Harry a sneer, "Come and get it then."  
  
Malfoy mounted his broom and flew off, Harry not far behind. "Harry don't!" Hermione shouted, "You'll get expelled."  
  
Harry didn't pay attention as he caught up to Malfoy, feeling right at home on the broom. "Well, looks like your two lackeys aren't here to save you now."  
  
Malfoy seemed to realize this as well, and suddenly turned, "You want this so badly, go get it!"  
  
He threw the ball towards the forbidden forest and Harry dove after it, not wanting it to break. He pulled out of his dive, the remembrall in hand. He flew towards the other students and quickly got off his broom, keeping the remembrall safely clutched in his hand.  
  
"Inverse!" said a sharp voice from behind him. Harry turned, ignoring the snickers of Malfoy and his goons, to find Professor McGonagall standing behind him. "Inverse you're coming with me."  
  
Harry gave a resigned sigh as he put the broom on the grass and followed the head of Gryffindor House. 'Of all the people to see me, why did she? Now I'll be expelled for sure.'  
  
Surprisingly, she did not lead Harry to her office but to Professor Quirrell's classroom. "Professor Quirrell, if I may borrow Wood for a moment."  
  
Harry allowed his confusion to show on his face as he waited for McGonagall to get to the point. Soon, a boy a few years older than him stepped out of the classroom and gave McGonagall a strange look. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Wood, I've found you a seeker!"  
  
************************  
  
"Is happiness too much to ask? Or am I still chasing a fantasy in a far to realistic world?" 


	8. Chater 7: Dragon's Destiny

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma ½ nor Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Notes: Heh......... It's been a while, but I'm trying hard to get everything updated soon. We're getting ready to move so I might not have time to write with all the homework and the packing I half to do. I will get things as updated as I can. It's easier to get motivated now that it's not as cold out. Before all I wanted to do was play video games. ^^ Let me know if I'm getting too off the wall with my story and I'll try to fix it.  
  
/Telepathy/ "\Japanese\"  
  
Magical Destiny Chapter 7  
  
"Seeker?" Ranma asked, watching his little brother.  
  
Harry nodded excitedly, "I'm the youngest one in a century! I'm not supposed to tell anyone though. I'll be getting a broom though!"  
  
Ranma just snorted, and waved as Harry diverted on their path to get to his own class. Ranma sighed. 'Things are about to get chaotic again aren't they?' Ranma asked the ceiling.  
  
Moments later he was at the potions dungeon, checking everything he would need for his test. 'Well, here goes,' Ranma thought as he walked in the door. He was hoping he'd managed one year of potions in two weeks.  
  
********************  
  
Kim sighed as Professor Binns began to drone on about something she already knew. Nabiki also appeared to be bored senseless with him. 'And to think History used to be fun,' Kim thought as she yawned again.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to Ranma, and a sleepy smile adorned her face. 'I wonder how he's doing with Snape,' she thought, yawning again, 'He's trying to get along with the guy at least. I have to agree with Aunt Reesa though, he's not evil, but he's not good either.'  
  
A yawn escaped Nabiki, and Kim allowed her thoughts to wander once more. She was suddenly reminded of the strange rite she had gone through at her other school. The teachers didn't even know about it. The school itself was built upon an old temple, one that was around before the continents really split. 'Pangaea, the single continent, split into two large ones due to plate tectonics, or so muggles think. There was a great war between six dark lords and six dragon gods that split it.'  
  
'First to fall were the chaos dragon and the holy dragon, the two eldest. They were taken by surprise. The temple commemorated the holy dragon's fall. There was a temple resurrected by what was called the ancient dragons for the chaos dragon. Those two were the most dangerous, trying to protect the younger gods. But they took the two strongest lords down with them.'  
  
'Next to fall were the air and earth dragons, the youngest. They were unable to take down their counterparts. The two middle dragons managed to take those two down, and one other, before the fire dragon became too injured to fight again. The water dragon was too tired to fight the last lord, and in her grief, split him into seven pieces. One of those pieces was resurrected and later destroyed by a human. The rest were thought useless, and lost. It seems that the other six pieces have resurrected, and it's time to correct the mistakes.'  
  
Kim looked down, as if studying her book, and clutched the pendant bestowed upon her by the holy dragon. 'As soon as my body is prepared, I shall become the holy dragon.'  
  
She sighed as the bell finally rang, trying to figure out how she spent an hour reminiscing. 'Oh well, I get to see Ranma now.'  
  
***************************  
  
Kim soon found her boyfriend out by the lake, studying the placid waters. "How did you do?"  
  
"I passed," Ranma said shrugging.  
  
"You don't sound excited," Kim said, touching his arm.  
  
Ranma turned to study his girlfriend, his eyes shadowed. He then enveloped her in a hug, holding her tight, as if afraid she were going to disappear. Kim returned it, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, and loosened his hold, smiling down at her. "C'mon, I've got another class."  
  
Kim grinned at him, "You'll be having classes for a long time. It's amazing that you think you can learn all this in three years."  
  
Ranma laughed, "Just you watch."  
  
Both in better spirits, they headed towards the castle, and to their respective classes.  
  
****************************  
  
It was dinner, when Nabiki and Kim found out Harry's news. Ranma just studied his brother intently, as if wondering what to say. Nabiki and Kim were each congratulating the boy, feeding his ego quite a bit.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, and gave his brother a smile, "Don't forget, you've still got to practice a lot."  
  
Harry gave Ranma a soldier's salute before heading back to his table. Ranma shook his head, "And here I thought he wasn't supposed to tell anyone."  
  
"It'll be alright, Ranma," Nabiki said dryly, "He'll be ready. Or he'll go crashing down to the earth."  
  
Ranma chuckled, "He does that anyway. You're right, he'll be fine."  
  
Kim watched her boyfriend carefully, but there was no sign of his earlier depression, 'I wonder what he was so worked up about.'  
  
She didn't get a chance to ask as dinner finished and Ranma went to Professor McGonagall to get an extra lesson in. Ranma watched as she left the room, and frowned. 'I know she's worried, but I can't tell her. Not yet. That dream was too real.'  
  
Professor McGonagall rapped him on the back of the head with a stick when she realized he wasn't paying attention. "Honestly, first you come to me for an extra lesson to get ahead, and then you doze off. You must be studying too hard."  
  
"Some people would think that impossible," Ranma muttered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Minerva sighed, "Do you really think you can learn seven years worth of learning in three?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "I received a black belt by the time I was four, and under worse conditions. I can do this as long as I apply myself correctly."  
  
The professor sighed and continued with the lesson, quickly covering the basics, and watching him transform the goblet.  
  
****************************  
  
Ranma yawned once more, as he walked through the halls to breakfast. 'Something needs to go,' Ranma thought as he sat down at the table, oblivious to Kim's worried look.  
  
'Either the training in the morning or the extra spell lessons imparted to me by Lina.'  
  
Ranma quickly dug in, eating as fast as his stomach would allow him. As soon as he was full, he kissed Kim on the cheek and headed to his first lesson from Professor Flitwick, as he had been for the past three weeks.  
  
The miniature teacher gave Ranma a concerned look as he pulled out the necessary lesson book, "You're wearing yourself out my boy."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't want to be too far behind her, and it drives away the nightmares," he muttered, reassuring himself more than his teacher.  
  
Professor Flitwick shifted slightly on his pile of books, and began his lesson. Ranma began to pick things up flawlessly once more, and was performing three new charms by the end of the class by the end of the period.  
  
******************************  
  
Harry frowned as his brother passed him by in the hall, yawning. "I wonder what's wrong with him," he muttered.  
  
Hermione gave Ranma a concerned look also. "Doesn't look like he's been getting any sleep," she said sympathetically.  
  
"We're only three weeks into the year," Ron said, "Is he daft? He'll kill himself like that."  
  
Hermione frowned at Ron's unsympathetic statement, and Harry just shook his head at his friend's rashness. 'I do need to talk to him though. I never told him about my flying vision.'  
  
Ron realized his error and then tried to cheer Harry up, by changing the subject to Harry's quidditch training. The conversation was soft so as not to alert anyone else to the secret.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kim walked into the small common room that she shared with Nabiki and Ranma, to find Ranma asleep at one of the small tables, papers strewn everywhere.  
  
Nabiki sighed behind her. "You'd have never imagined him to be this dedicated to something other than martial arts if you knew him before."  
  
Kim just nodded, placing a hand on his forehead. "Do you know why he's throwing himself into all of this?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, and then realized the gesture was futile, as Kim's back was turned to her. "Not a clue. Wish he had been this dedicated to school work before. It would probably have saved him a lot of trouble."  
  
Kim shrugged, and proceeded to shake Ranma to a state of semi-awareness. He mumbled something unintelligible, and opened his eyes. Rubbing them, he stared at his girlfriend a moment before recognizing her. "Konbanwa," he muttered, turning back to his work.  
  
Kim stopped his hand before it reached his quill. "This isn't like you Ranma," she said softly.  
  
Ranma's strong arm quivered under her light touch, and he leaned unconsciously into her embrace. Finding comfort in her warmth, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and looked tiredly at her face. "I have to finish this."  
  
Kim looked at what he was doing and smiled a bit. It looked like he had gotten most of what he wanted accomplished. Nearly his first year was complete. "You're not doing your mind any good like this," she said softly, "You should get some rest."  
  
Ranma noticed she said nothing about sleep, though it was implied that he needed that also. He shook his head, and leaned back in his chair, not fighting her on the subject. "We need to talk," he said huskily, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Kim frowned, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. In her experience, those words never boded very well.  
  
'I'm suddenly glad that I'll become a full fledged witch this year,' she thought suddenly, as she meekly nodded her head.  
  
Ranma either didn't notice, or chose not to notice the obvious pain on her face. He stood, stretching his body a bit and began to stumble up the stairs to his room. Kim followed, trying to make sure he didn't fall. Nabiki was torn between making herself scarce and following the two to find out what was going on. She opted for the first choice for one of the few times in her life, and made her way to visit Kasumi.  
  
As the two reached Ranma's room, Ranma grabbed the disheartened girl behind him and flopped down on his bed. Kim was too surprised to resist as he pulled her on top of him, holding her tightly. He then rolled so that she was only half on top of him, still holding her as he nuzzled her hair. Kim pressed her face into his chest, hiding her face from him.  
  
"I love you, light of my life," he said softly, falling asleep once more.  
  
Kim blushed, and wondered what he was thinking. 'Why's he so damn hard to figure out,' she asked herself confusedly. She tried to get out of his arms and to his own bed, but his grip on her tightened. Eventually she gave up, and fell asleep herself, only to dream strange dreams.  
  
************************  
  
*Kim's Dream*  
  
Kim found herself in the holy shrine, looking as a girl of about fifteen walked in and looked around. "Oh no," Kim muttered, remembering this scene, though it was not herself she was dreaming about.  
  
The girl had a strange mixture of black and gray hair, making it look blue in the light. She turned to the shrine and saw a jewel embedded in the stone. "That must be the stone. Perfect!"  
  
Kim frowned, seeing the stone there. She had taken it when the Holy dragon had merged with her. What was it doing back on the alter?  
  
"Who are you?" Kim asked. The girl turned, surprised to the authoritative voice.  
  
Trembling, she looked around the cavernous room, and Kim softened a bit. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."  
  
'This is strange for a dream,' Kim thought, grinning slightly to herself.  
  
/That's because it isn't/ said a voice Kim hadn't heard in a while, /You need to guide her. She will become the Water Dragon God with time./  
  
Kim groaned as she floated to the floor, apparently becoming visible to the girl.  
  
"Take the stone," she said softly, "and your life will change forever, daughter of Cepheid."  
  
The child in front of her frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That stone is one of a set of six, each belonging to a specific Dragon God. When the body and spirit is ready, the stone will be absorbed, and you will essentially become of the race of Dragon Gods."  
  
The girl looked skeptical, and Kim rolled her eyes. "If you don't believe me then take the stone. The soul within the stone will talk to you. Mine did the same."  
  
"What element are you?"  
  
"It's Holy, otherwise known as Order," Kim said dryly, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Christy. You go through the same thing?"  
  
Kim nodded, "You're taking this really well. I didn't have anyone to really warn me though."  
  
"I'm not convinced you're real," Christy said dryly.  
  
She then reached up and grabbed the stone, power shooting through her. After a few moments, Christy looked at Kim, "You weren't joking."  
  
Kim laughed and faded, "Look out for shards of Shabranigdo dragonling."  
  
***********************************  
  
*Ranma's Dream*  
  
Ranma was back at Jusenkyo, standing above the hole that he and Harry had fallen through. He studied the hole, and turned from it, wondering if he should jump in again.  
  
Behind him was a great dragon, a handsome specimen that seemed to be as black as pitch, though colors ripped chaotically through its hide. The colors managed to stay tasteful as they changed. Ranma's mouth dropped open.  
  
/It's not polite to stare./  
  
Ranma blinked, and shut his mouth, "Did you-?"  
  
The dragon nodded, lying along the length of the springs. /You are my child. I am sorry I was unable to speak with you for so long, but I had to find your stones./  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The dragon shook its head, and a stone appeared in front of Ranma. It shone with many colors, but the base was pitch black. It was about the size of the stone pendant that Kim was always wearing, and had a similar design etched into it. It fell into Ranma's outstretched hand, and the shine died down a bit.  
  
/Your body and soul is nearly ready for your rise into power. Beware the pieces of Shabranigdo. You will meet up with them soon enough./  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
/Voldemort is the piece he's meant for. Do not interfere. This time the Dragon gods must prevail. Meet the pieces head on, but separately. Otherwise they WILL overpower you./  
  
The dragon stood and brought his head close to Ranma, looking the young man in the eye. /You're good, son. Maybe better because Lina's vast knowledge of old sorcery resides within you. You are NOT, however, good enough to take on all of Shabranigdo's pieces. Your power is still growing, and is not yet great enough to overpower him, though he is the weakest of the monster beasts we fought./  
  
Ranma held the stone tightly in his hand, nodding in submission. He'd just train harder then.  
  
The dragon chuckled, as if knowing what Ranma was thinking. /Be careful, dragonling./  
  
*************************  
  
Ranma awoke from his dream and looked down at Kim, who was using his chest as a pillow, one of her arms thrown across his chest. He smiled slightly, before realizing that the arm not wrapped around her was clutching something. In the dim light, Ranma made out a stone. It seemed to glow with its own inner light for a moment, before settling down to look like an ordinary rock.  
  
He drew his breath in sharply, and wondered why it took so long to find a single stone.  
  
*************************  
  
In Gryffindor tower, another boy was tossing and turning, having an odd dream of his own. Ron watched as Harry groaned again, his face scrunching up as if in pain. Ron tried shaking his friend awake, but got pushed back by a strange gust of wind.  
  
Neville and Seamus watched, their faces showing fear as Harry groaned again. "We should go get help," Seamus muttered.  
  
"But we'll get reprimanded for getting out of bed," Neville squeaked.  
  
Ron looked up, "Go get Percy, or Fred and George. They might be able to help."  
  
Seamus nodded and rushed out in the direction of the fifth year wing.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry found himself back at Jusenkyo, staring at the face of a yellow black dragon. The dragon opened an eye slightly and watched Harry from where he lay before sitting up and opening his green eyes fully. It stretched its bat like wings and settled once more. /You've kept me waiting young one./  
  
"Huh?"  
  
/You've kept me waiting. Of course, I had to find the lost stone, but you should have come to speak to me after you fell in the spring. I could have told you more about the piece of Shabranigdo that killed your parents./  
  
Harry frowned, "How did-?"  
  
/Essentially, all my powers will become yours. We will merge after a while, when your body is ready. Beware the pieces of Shabranigdo dragonling./  
  
Harry frowned, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."  
  
/You will/ the dragon said, /Meanwhile, take this./  
  
A stone of yellow and green floated down in front of Harry, and fell into his open hand.  
  
The scene began to fade, and Harry protested, "Wait! What about Voldemort?!"  
  
/Come to me when you're ready to believe/ was the only reply Harry got.  
  
Harry shot up in his bed to see Kasumi standing at the foot of his bed. He turned his head to see Ron, Seamus, and Neville poking their heads out from behind Nabiki and Percy. Fred and George were in the shadows, their eyes wide with awe. He then realized his hand was clenched painfully on something, and it was digging into his palm.  
  
Kasumi moved forward as soon as she realized the wind wasn't going to push her back anymore. She noticed Harry staring at his clenched fist, and quickly checked him for a temperature while looking for any bruises or abrasions.  
  
"\I'm fine Kasumi-nee-chan,\" Harry said softly.  
  
She frowned and ignored him, continuing with her quick check over. Harry unclenched his fist to find a stone much like the one he had seen in his dream. Harry suddenly remembered something Ranma had told him about their visit to Jusenkyo, and his head snapped up to look at Nabiki.  
  
"\Nabiki-nee-chan! I need to get in to see Ranma.\"  
  
Nabiki frowned, "\Don't you think you should wait till morning?\"  
  
Harry shook his head, and threw off his covers, pushing Kasumi back gently, "\I've got to see him now! It's important!\"  
  
Nabiki nodded, and both ignoring Kasumi's affronted look, headed out of the room, everyone except Seamus and Neville following them.  
  
Neville looked at Seamus, grateful he had stayed behind. "They're going to get in so much trouble at this time of night."  
  
**************************  
  
Nabiki and Harry flew down the hallway, somehow losing Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch in their run. They arrived at the painting in front of the entryway to the transfer student dorm and Nabiki whispered the password, so that only the painting could hear. It swung open to allow the two in, shutting before Kasumi or the rest could enter.  
  
Fred and George snapped their fingers in unison as they thought they were missing some great fun. Kasumi shook her head, and turned to the boys that had followed her. "Go back to your rooms. Nabiki and Ranma will take care of everything."  
  
Percy looked ready to protest, and Kasumi fixed him with an uncharacteristic glare. "Everything will be alright. Go back to your rooms. Do not worry."  
  
Percy frowned, "Professor McGonagall will hear of this."  
  
Fred and George frowned at their brother and did as they were told. They didn't mind following the orders of a beautiful nurse. Ron followed them, casting a worried look back at the portrait.  
  
As soon as Percy was on his way, Kasumi headed back to the medical wing, hoping she was right in putting her trust in Nabiki.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry and Nabiki found Ranma and Kim bent over Ranma's school work, steaming mugs in their hands. Kim looked up and smiled tiredly at them. She waved a hand, and two more mugs appeared on the table.  
  
"We've been expecting you," Kim said tiredly.  
  
That was Ranma looked up, dark rings under his eyes. "More we've been expecting Harry, but Nabiki's welcome to sit in on this too. She'll find out anyways."  
  
Nabiki put on a smug grin and sat down. Harry followed suit, mouth open.  
  
Ranma bent his head back over his paper, "You're going to catch flies."  
  
Harry's jaw closed, and he scowled. "What's going on?"  
  
"A long time ago, a strong dragon was killed where Jusenkyo valley is. Magic gathered there and the springs became cursed. There are three such gatherings of great magic. One is Jusenkyo, the second is the shrine upon which the Draconian School of Witchcraft is built, and the one beneath our feet, Hogwarts itself."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Kim sighed, and explained the earth's past with the dragons. She then explained the relevance of the three areas. "The spirits of the dragons turned into stones, and when someone either touched the stones, or fell into the springs in Ranma and Harry's case, the dragons chose their replacements. The spirits will merge with the chosen human once the body is prepared."  
  
"So let me guess, Ranma is chaos, and you are Holy?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Kim smiled, "Very perceptive. In this case, opposites will attract. But in our case, our powers are very similar also. We compliment each other."  
  
Nabiki nodded, "So what does that make Harry?"  
  
Kim frowned and studied Harry, "Water has been chosen, making fire a male dragon. But they are meant to be around the same age."  
  
"What color is your stone Harry?" Ranma asked suddenly, looking at his little brother.  
  
Harry held it out, and Kim studied the yellow stone. "He's wind. Harry is the wind dragon. Just two left, and their stones are hidden here in Hogwarts for only them to find."  
  
"Does that mean they're already here?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, still bent over his paper. He lifted his head long enough to take a sip from his steaming mug, and quickly went back to his school work.  
  
"Ranma, you're going to make yourself sick," Kim said, "You really ought to pace yourself better."  
  
Ranma snorted, but he stopped.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do as we've been doing," Ranma said, shrugging, "There's not much that we can do. We keep an eye out for pieces of great evil like Voldemort and remember not to attack until we can formulate a plan. I've been told to not gang up on them, but to face them one on one. However, we've got to become more powerful or else we'll fail miserably anyway."  
  
Harry scowled, "You mean we're supposed to face these things on our own?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "They need to be attacked all at the same time either in different places or in the same spot but either way, we all need to attack together. If two should attack one piece when the other dragons aren't ready, all pieces will activate and kill the two dragons. Shabranigdo may have been the weakest, but as we are now, he's still much stronger from what I can tell."  
  
"Now we all need to go to bed. It's two in the morning and we have classes tomorrow."  
  
Harry frowned, not ready to end the discussion, and Nabiki spoke up, "Ranma's right, but I suggest you stay the night in his room because you'll get caught if you leave now."  
  
Ranma nodded and yawned, standing up. Harry realized he wasn't going to get any more information out of them and followed Ranma up the steps.  
  
******************************  
  
Harry scowled coming out of potions class the next day. Snape seemed to be in a really bad mood, and was taking it out on him. 'Thought he wasn't supposed to play favoritism,' Harry thought darkly. He couldn't hate the man, but he could really dislike him. The two shared a sort of grudging respect for each other.  
  
Ron and Hermione just studied their friend wondering whether to start a conversation or not. Suddenly the staircase they were on began to move, and the three grabbed onto the railing. The staircase stopped, and Hermione frowned, "Let's get off of here before it decides to move again."  
  
Harry nodded, and they quickly ran up the stairs. As soon as they were up, the staircase moved again. They entered a hallway, and Harry frowned, "Damn, we're really far from where we need to be."  
  
Hermione nodded. Suddenly, a strange meow was heard behind them, and the three looked to see Mrs. Norris glaring at them.  
  
"Run," Harry muttered, taking off down the hall.  
  
Ron and Hermione followed suit and they found themselves at a door. Footsteps were heard behind them and Harry jiggled the door knob. "It's locked," he hissed.  
  
Hermione pushed him out of the way, "Alohomora."  
  
She flung the door open, and they rushed through, quickly shutting it behind them.  
  
Harry listened as Filch passed them, muttering about nosy students going where they shouldn't. "He thinks this door is still locked," Harry muttered.  
  
"I think I know why it was locked," Ron said softly.  
  
Harry turned to see a giant three headed dog staring at them. The only reason it had yet to retaliate was that the three's sudden appearance had startled it. The dog was quickly getting over that fact if its growls were any indication.  
  
Harry flung the door open once more and they ran out as fast as they could, slamming the door behind them.  
  
When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room, they gave each other a look and a nervous laugh. "Well, now we know why the third floor hallway is off limits."  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione frowned, "Don't you use your eyes? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"  
  
"I was too busy looking at its heads," Ron said, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"It was standing on a trap door. It's guarding something."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he thought of the other thing he had wanted to talk to Ranma about. The bank robbery he had heard about the day of their visit.  
  
Harry looked excitedly at his companions, "Do you think it has any connection with what the bank robbers were looking for? Hagrid had pulled something out of the vault that was robbed."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Don't Harry. We're not meant to know."  
  
Harry frowned as she went up the stairs. Ron turned to him, "I hate to say it Harry but she's right. We're only first year students. We can't do everything."  
  
Harry sighed in submission and put in the back of his mind to talk with Ranma about the next time they saw each other. His brother looked extremely tired though. Harry hoped he wasn't doing too much.  
  
*************************  
  
Ranma relaxed for a bit as he prepared himself for his next exam. He was doing well, but he frowned as he remembered what Snape said earlier. "You've still got a long ways to go Inverse. You've only completed the easiest part of first year studies. It doesn't get any easier."  
  
'I thought that I had passed the first year stuff in potions. I guess not,' Ranma thought with a shrug, 'I'll get through it. The first three years I one year, that's my goal. Then it'll be two years in one year until I graduate. It'll be a piece of cake.'  
  
Ranma yawned, and pulled himself out of his stupor as Professor Flitwick walked in. "Let's get started."  
  
Ranma nodded, and waited as Professor Flitwick gathered what he would need to test Ranma's knowledge.  
  
*************************  
  
Ranma gave a grin and stretched. His exam hadn't been as hard as he thought it would. Professor Flitwick seemed amazed at the amount of information Ranma was able to contain. "My boy, your brain is almost as impressionable as a baby's. You're learning things at an exceptional rate."  
  
Ranma had just nodded to the teacher and walked off whistling. 'Maybe Kim's right, I'm trying too hard and need to pace myself a bit better. It would help me get more sleep. Ahhhhh......... blissful sleep.'  
  
Ranma began to wonder why he was so worried about learning it all anyways, then he remembered high school.  
  
Wincing at the memory, he continued on his way, quickly making his way outdoors. He had a bit of free time, and was going to practice. The early fall air was warm, and Ranma thought it the perfect temperature to exercise.  
  
He lost himself in his kata, not realizing the crowd he was drawing. Harry soon joined him, and when Ranma finished his own kata, he began to study Harry's. After a while, Ranma began to correct things in Harry's form, and soon they were done. As Harry stopped, a small round of applause echoed through the clearing in front of the building. Ranma and Harry bowed, before making their way inside.  
  
"\One of these days we're going to have to have an all out spar,\" Harry said, looking at his brother.  
  
"\Don't worry, we'll schedule one,\" Ranma said, quickly running through his schedule to make sure he hadn't missed anything.  
  
Harry grinned, and nodded, before spotting Ron and Hermione and running up to them. Once more, Ron looked rather disgruntled, while Hermione looked rather smug with herself. Ron still didn't like her that much.  
  
***********************  
  
*Omake* *OMAKE* *Omake*  
  
Nabiki and Harry flew down the hallway, somehow losing Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch in their run. They arrived at the painting in front of the entryway to the transfer student dorm and Nabiki whispered the password, so that only the painting could hear. It swung open to allow the two in, shutting before Kasumi or the rest could enter.  
  
They rushed in to find two steaming mugs on the table and a smiling house elf straightening the room. Harry began to run up the staircase before stopping, blushing and turning back around to sit at the table.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
A loud cry stopped Nabiki from asking her question as she sweatdropped, blushing as well. The house elf grinned at them.  
  
"The two were very much in love and wanted a hot drink. We fixed up a drink that would certainly make them hot," it said in a squeaky voice, its grin widening, "Do you need a hot drink too?"  
  
Harry was suddenly far away from the mugs as Nabiki turned bright red. "Why do we always get the perverted things?" 


	9. Chapter 8: Quidditch and Holidays

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma ½ nor Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: My Slayers cosmology needs to be accurate???? Think Think shrug If you say so but I always thought they were pretty vague with the fire and water dragon stuff. Maybe that's just me. Oh well………… I can't exactly change it otherwise I need to completely rethink my story.

Sorry, Ron's not the fire dragon because the fire dragon has to be a little bit older than Harry. I believe the age I gave was 15? It may be a while before I come up with a character for it. In any case, don't count on Hermione being the Earth dragon either. I haven't decided who I'm going to pair with Harry. It will be either her or Ginny.

I no longer have access to a Harry Potter Book until I reach book 5 so you'll have to bear with me if I skip some important parts in the story.

"/Japanese/"

Magical Destiny

Chapter 8

Halloween was closing in, with good reason to celebrate as Ranma had reached his goal. He was moving onto second year studies early. Hermione had congratulated him while Ron still thought he was nuts. Harry gave him a grin and then quietly asked if he was getting more sleep. Ranma looked better but that often didn't mean anything.

Ranma himself was surprised that he could now see the nightmares for what they were, memories. They were memories of the dragon's past life. They had turned from the horror of the Chaos Dragon's final battle with the dark lords, and moved to pleasant times before then. Ranma found himself remembering things that should have been eternal, and yet were destroyed.

Harry had very few dreams, and concentrated on the quidditch practice with Oliver Wood, his team captain. Ranma walked out onto the field where they were practicing for the first match in a few weeks and watched. He grinned as Harry scowled at the old school broom he was on. In his hands was a package that Hedwig had delivered straight to him.

Flagging the team down, Ranma handed Harry his gift and looked around. Harry paused a moment, watching his brother. Ranma then looked down at him and smiled, "Professor McGonagall says not to open it with other students around but I believe you can open it here."

Harry's eyes lit up and the team watched with baited breath. As soon as all the paper was torn off, there in front of them lay a Nimbus 2000. Harry grinned, "Alright!"

"Well, now you're properly equipped to play quidditch," Fred said. George pretended to think a bit before adding his bit, "You don't really want that do you? I'll trade you mine for it!"

The team laughed as Harry stood, tightly clutching the broom in his hand, and shook his head. Practice continued, with a bit more enthusiasm then before.

Ranma sighed as he watched the last of his family enjoying himself and headed inside. He paused to glare at Draco, who was trying to convince Professor Flitwick that Harry was doing something wrong.

Professor Flitwick chuckled, "Harry has a few special conditions that allows him that. You don't need to worry about it Mr. Malfoy."

Draco caught sight of Ranma and scowled back, and Ranma gave him a look that said, 'Just try it, I can whip your butt any time, physically or magically.' Draco turned his nose up in the air and walked away as Professor Flitwick also caught sight of Ranma.

"Ahh! Ranma my boy, how good to see you. I have a question for you about the last lesson I gave," he got in before Ranma half tuned him out with a smile.

'Draco's an idiot. Hopefully he won't stick his nose too far in else Harry and I have to dig him out of the hole he's digging himself.'

"Ranma!" was the stern call from behind. Ranma cringed, and groaned, not wanting to face the wrath of the Nurse in training.

Kasumi stormed up to him as elegantly as possible. Ranma wondered at that, trying to figure out how she looked so placid even when she was angry. This was only the third time he had seen her so angry. The first and second times were when Akane actually poisoned him and not seemed to care about him, only the fact he was 'insulting' her inedible poison.

The nurse witch in training stopped in front of him, giving a soft glare as she stood straight, matching his height. "/Harry-kun says you aren't eating or sleeping well./"

Ranma snorted, "/Harry-kun talks too much. I'm off to find a quiet place right now./"

Kasumi sniffed indignantly and handed him something. "/You're moving to fast. Move any faster and it'll all spill out before it solidifies in your memory./"

Ranma looked at the small vial of potion in his hand and smiled at Kasumi's retreating figure. "Domo Arigatou, Kasumi-chan," he called after her, before changing course to head to his dorm. After entering, he headed up to his room, and downed the potion.

Soon he was fast asleep, dreaming of nothing, and getting the rest he needed.

Ranma watched as Harry did a few calming breaths at breakfast, getting ready for his first quidditch match. He grinned as Fred and George started filling the younger boy's plate. Harry looked at all the food, and then at Fred and George. "I'm not sure I can eat all this."

Ranma grinned as he walked over and looked at the food on his younger brother's plate. "You know, I don't think he has enough," he said, piling a bit more on.

The twins grinned and laughed as Harry gave Ranma a rather put out look. Ranma chuckled, "You always eat. What'sa matter little bro?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, looking at the food in front of him. "You sure I won't mess this up?"

"With an attitude like that you will," Ranma snorted, "Have you forgotten everything you've been taught?"

"This isn't martial arts Ranma," Harry growled.

"The basics all start with calm and concentration," Ranma said as he walked off, "You're still too strung up to bother."

Harry growled, and started to eat, determined to prove his brother wrong. Fred groaned and George grinned, holding out his hand. Fred quickly gave his brother five bronze knuts, paying off the bet they had made. Harry gave them a dirty look as he finished wolfing down the breakfast and left the hall to go stretch.

Ranma smiled at his girlfriend as he sat down next to her, and she gave him a small nod, concentrating on the work in front of her. He let off a small dejected sigh and started to eat his own breakfast. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, wondering exactly what it was she was studying. Eventually he peeked over her shoulder and his eyebrow twitched slightly. The script was in Egyptian, and there was no translation off to the side of the old book.

Kim giggled, "Not something you're used to seeing huh? This is where my interests lay, researching old methods of magic. I figured it would be useful for what lay ahead."

Ranma sighed and sat back in his chair, wondering if he should teach her about what Lina had taught him. 'I've got to start practicing what Lina taught me as well,' he thought as he finished off his own breakfast and stood to get ready for Harry's first Quidditch match.

Kim stood as well, latching onto his arm as she kept her eyes on the book in her hands.

Ranma got into the Gryffindor section of the bleachers, pulling Kim up beside him. He then lifted the book out of her hands, grinning slightly at her surprised look. She gave him a look and started pouting, "I wasn't finished with that."

Ranma kissed her on the cheek, "What about the memories?"

Kim looked around real quick to see if anyone was listening, and then looked back up at Ranma, "That's a different kind of magic. I understand the dragon magic from a dragon's perspective, but I do not understand is the old human magic which we can still somewhat use, or the ways it has changed as the world kept changing to what it is today. That's what I'm researching."

Ranma sighed and put the book in his pocket, and she frowned at him. Ranma grinned, "You aren't here to research, are you? It's Harry's first game."

Kim blinked, and then looked down at the quidditch field where they were getting ready to start and blushed. "Oops!"

Ranma frowned, seeing Harry's broom start to jerk around. "Oh no," Kim muttered narrowing her eyes and then searching the crowds.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked watching as his brother started going higher and higher as the broom tried to buck him off.

"Someone's cursing the broom. The only way to stop it is to find out who's creating it and stopping them," Kim said as she got out of her seat and started to the stairwell. Ranma pulled her back into her seat and pointed up in response to her glare. Harry's broom was plummeting fast, Harry in full control of it. Kim looked over to where smoke rose from the teacher's stands and frowned, before returning her gaze to Harry who looked like he was convulsing on the ground.

This time Ranma frowned and stood up. His eyes then widened and he began to laugh as Harry stood proudly and held up the golden snitch for all to see. The Gryffindor section began to cheer loudly as Harry was hoisted onto his team mates' shoulders and carried off to the locker room. Gryffindor had won the game.

Harry grinned, enjoying every moment of the party. He was kind of put out that Ranma couldn't come in and attend but it didn't seem to matter at that moment. He knew Ranma would celebrate with him later. Right now, all that mattered were his team mates and friends in the Gryffindor Tower.

Ranma sighed and relaxed in an easy chair in the common room. He was not studying tonight, just having a good time with his girlfriend, who was curled up in his lap. Nabiki sat across the room, reading a book Ranma hadn't seen before. He shrugged, he really wasn't interested in what she was reading anyways. He looked down at his girlfriend who also seemed to have her nose buried in a book, all the while making herself as comfortable as a cat in his lap.

Ranma grinned and began to tickle her, smirking as she started to squirm in annoyance. She glared at him and he grinned down at her, "Do you have to read while in my lap?"

She turned her nose up at him, "Yup."

Nabiki chuckled from where she was watching out of the corner of her eye. Ranma winked at her and turned his attention back to Kim. "Well you're going to have to stop or I'm headed to my room."

Kim pouted cutely at him, putting her book down. "Well if I can't read, what did you have in mind?"

Ranma paused, he hadn't really thought of that, and Kim giggled. "Well then," she said, picking up her book again.

Ranma groaned and stood, cradling her in his arms. He then placed her back on the chair he was sitting on and headed up the stairs to his side of the small dorm. Kim put her book down and watched him go, wondering what he was going to do.

"I think you just forced him into studying again," Nabiki said.

Kim stuck her tongue out at the older girl before returning her gaze to the staircase Ranma had gone up.

Ranma looked around the room and shook his head. He then started to move furniture around, and wondered what to do with the beds before he decided to stack them. After a few moments physical labor he judged he had enough room to start doing a few katas. He slowly sank into the state of meditation that only the ones he created personally could bring. As he performed the exercise he sank far into the depths of his mind, looking for a particular set of knowledge he knew to be there.

The kata came to a finish and Ranma came out of his trance like state with a frown. He then turned, startled, as he heard a moan from the vicinity of his bed. He fought to hide a grin as he saw Kim there, book still in hand, fast asleep on the only bed he hadn't stacked, his bed.

He shook his head and pulled the book from her lax grip. "I was beginning to wonder if this thing was glued to your hand," he muttered as he gently picked her up and moved her over a bit. He wondered a moment if he should take a bath before climbing in the bed, and then shrugged. It wouldn't kill them.

Moments later they were both sound asleep, ignorant of the rest of the world around them.

Ranma awoke the next morning to the feeling of something missing. He sleepily opened his eyes to find his arms empty of the girl he was sure he fell asleep next to the night before. He sat up, looking around, frowning. He then shrugged and got out of the bed, figuring he would see her down at the mess hall later. His eyes widened as the scenery changed, and he found himself staring out over a great valley.

'Not again,' he thought to himself, groaning.

He looked up to see a pitch black dragon with color ripping chaotically through its hide flying overhead. "What's going on?" he shouted.

The dragon flew on and soon the scenery changed again. He stood overlooking a large field, two great beasts facing off the chaos dragon and the holy dragon. 'The final battle,' Ranma thought to himself as he impassively watched, 'So this is what happened.'

'Indeed,' said the voice of the dragon from within his head, 'We fought to the death here, my mate and I.'

Ranma looked behind him to see the dragon he would become lying there, watching the memory as well.

"Well?"

The dragon looked at him and shook his head. "You are getting an education, learning to use human magic. That will aid you for only awhile. You will be unprepared when the dragon magic takes control."

Ranma looked at the dragon sharply, "So why did you not tell me to go home when we first spoke if all this learning is to be useless?"

The dragon cocked his head, "You would stand out, now that they know you have magic."

Ranma groaned, "What about Lina's spells?"

"Those are different," the dragon said, "They originate more from your nature, our nature. You will still be able to use them. Only specially trained humans will be able to use them as well."

"You still want me to learn this stuff then?" Ranma asked, put out.

The dragon nodded, and Ranma found himself in darkness. Light then began to peak under his eyelids and the scent of blood met his nose.

Ranma's eyes shot wide open as he faced the corpse of Kimberly, cut to pieces, blood splattered over the wall in a chaotically beautiful pattern. It colored areas where stone had been ripped from its foundation in the wall, creating a picture of the dragons and the beasts fighting, and dying.

Ranma began to choke, eyes watering.

'This is what will happen if you do not contain your human power until I officially merge with you. And yet you must control the chaos that broods within, or something worse will happen.'

Ranma awoke with a start, chest heaving as he lay on his bed. The space beside him was occupied by a smaller body with blonde hair. The body next to him rolled over to look at him, book in her hand. "Ranma? Are you alright?"

Ranma stared at Kim a few moments before reaching a shaky hand over to her face, and running his fingers through her hair. As he dropped his fingers to her cheek she reached up and stopped his hand with her own, giving him a worried look. A moment later he seemed to relax a bit and then took both arms and pulled her close to him.

Kim snuck her arms around his waist and buried his face into his chest. "It's ok, Ranma. I'm here, and I always will be."

Ranma buried his head into her hair, whispering, "I can protect you from anything but myself. Why can't I protect you from me?"

He could feel her smile as she answered, "I have my own defenses Ranma, particularly against chaos's power."

Ranma pulled away a bit, "How-?"

Kim looked up at him, "It took me awhile to figure out what you were worried about. I'm glad that I finally did. When chaos and order mix, there are three options; Life is born, one force wins over the other and death reigns, or they cancel each other out."

Ranma nodded and sat up, turning so he was on the edge of the bed, his back to Kim. Movement of the mattress under him told him that she had also sat up and was moving towards him.

She continued when she was sitting next to him, "I have to admit it was interesting at first, matching your power fluxuations and canceling them. I wasn't always successful either. Of course only mild things happened, like Nerima coming to England, or those other few confrontations. It has helped my power to grow though."

"Does it bother you?" Ranma asked.

Kim gave him a curious look, "What?"

"Does it bother you that everything you learn about the more human half of your magic will be void when the dragon merges with you?"

Kim cocked her head thoughtfully, "Not particularly. It helps prepare the body I think."

"But we won't be human anymore," Ranma whispered.

Kim hesitated a moment, really thinking about it. "No, we won't. I'll miss it."

She then stared at the wall, putting her hand over Ranma's. The remained silent for a bit before Kim spoke again, "I wonder if I'll have to lay eggs or if I can give birth in human form."

Ranma laughed. He couldn't help it. "That was off the wall," he said grinning at her.

Kim gave him a pointed look, "We can still live like humans. We'll just be a little different, like we always were."

Ranma grinned and pushed her down on the bed with a single motion, crawling on top of her so she couldn't get up.

Her eyes widened as he leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear. "You want to experiment with your question?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

Kim felt her body temperature rising, and her voice caught in her throat. Ranma moved in for a kiss and stopped as they both heard voices on the stairwell.

"I think we should let him out nee-chan, he's probably hungry," said Nabiki's voice.

"That's why I brought the tray," Kasumi said, voice serene.

"So that's why I couldn't get out earlier. I can't believe they even thought to seal the windows in the private bathroom," Kim muttered.

Ranma chuckled and his stomach growled at him, making Kim giggle. He groaned and got off her, eyeing her appreciatively as the movement caused certain areas to bounce.

Kim stuck her tongue out at him and sat up, eyes moving toward the door as the spell was taken off. Kasumi walked in first, eyes widening as she saw Kim in there next to Ranma.

"……" she said as Nabiki walked in behind her and sniffed the air.

Nabiki gave them a disappointed look, "I set it up all nice so you could get some alone time and you don't do anything?"

Kasumi turned red and turned toward Nabiki with a huff, "You didn't tell me she was in her as well! I never should have agreed to this!"

Nabiki gave her sister a pouty look, "It was for his good, just like I said."

Kasumi opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off when Ranma took the tray from her hands and sat down on the bed with it between him and his girlfriend.

Nabiki shrugged, walking out of the room and leaving the two alone as Kasumi stood a bit stunned. She then left the room as well, leaving the two to their meal.

Harry frowned as he looked across the dining area to see only Nabiki and Kasumi there. He pouted a bit, not having seen his brother all day. He glanced up as Nabiki walked towards his table, wondering if she would be telling him what was going on. Ron made room for Nabiki between him and Harry, guessing that the older girl wanted to talk to Harry. Nabiki flashed him a smile, making him blush slightly.

"/Bet you're wondering where Ranma and Kim are,/" she said with a grin.

Harry nodded, green eyes fixed on Nabiki's brown ones. Nabiki winked at him, "/I managed to get some alone time for them. They're locked in his room, again./"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Nabiki continued, "/We locked them in this morning, and brought food up around noon. We're bringing food up again later, much later./"

Harry opened his mouth to ask Nabiki if he could come but she shook her head as if she already knew the question, "Don't worry Harry you'll see them tomorrow."

Harry nodded and Nabiki got up. "Harry what was that about?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, and took a bite of the food he was eating. "She was telling me what happened to Ranma and Kim."

"And?" Ron asked.

"Nothin," Harry said, busying himself once again with eating.

The two gave up after that and finished their own meals. The three then headed out towards the library, hoping to find out more about the person Hagrid mentioned after the game.

To say Nabiki was surprised to see Kim and Ranma sitting in the main room playing cards was an understatement.

"Your shields need work," Kim said, drawing a card from the deck lying in front of her. She grinned and laid down the Queen, King, and Ace of hearts, discarding a low card in her hand.

Ranma grimaced, and looked at the stack lying in front of him before looking at his hand again. He then grinned and picked up almost the entire discard pile, using all of them. Kim's eyes widened as he looked down at his variety of points and then at hers. He then shrugged and discarded the card. Kim groaned and looked down at her hand.

As she tallied up the points, she gave Ranma an annoyed glare, "I thought you said you weren't good at card games."

He grinned, "Guess I found one I liked."

Nabiki grinned, "Are you betting on this?"

They both shook their heads and Nabiki groaned, "That's no fun."

Kim giggled, "We were originally going to bet but it seemed kinda dumb to do so after a few rounds. Sides, we couldn't really think of anything to bet."

"So she says," Nabiki muttered, looking over to Ranma, who was agreeing with his girlfriend.

Nabiki sighed, and sat down to watch the two. Ranma winked at Nabiki and returned his eyes to the game in front of him. Nabiki blushed slightly and decided it wasn't worth prying into.

Ranma watched the falling snow, only half way paying attention to the lesson Professor Binns was giving. The professor didn't really seem to care that Ranma wasn't really paying attention. 'One day until break,' he thought, 'Reesa said she was coming to visit us here instead of us coming home to see her. I wonder why.'

Ranma then shrugged and started taking notes again. A few moments later he was free of the boring class and started on his way towards the library, where Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been spending their free time lately. Harry had tried a few times to discuss things with Ranma, but something had always come up, or someone, and they had to put it off for awhile. He sighed, and continued down the hallway, nimbly dodging Hagrid as he carried a large box of ornaments towards the great hall.

"How's it shaping up Hagrid?" Ranma asked as he passed the giant of a man.

Hagrid grinned at Harry, "Good as can be. Yeh should see it!"

"I will in a bit," Ranma said, "Have you seen Harry?"

Hagrid nodded and sighed, "He an' Ron an' Hermione are all in the library, looking up Nicolas Flamel."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Why look up such an old wizard?"

Hagrid turned red, "I did it again, I said too much."

Ranma chuckled, "I won't ask anymore then. Besides, I just covered Flamel in history."

Hagrid blinked, "Well don bother Harry with the details. He's got too much free time on his hands if he's still worrying about Fluffy and what Fluffy's guardin."

Hagrid froze again, "I said too much again."

Ranma sighed, "Maybe its better not to tell you secrets then. I've got to find Harry."

Hagrid just nodded glumly, only smiling when Ranma wished him a Merry Christmas.

Ranma found them in the library, pouring over books about recent wizards and he grinned. "Ya'll trying to get extra credit in a course?"

Harry shook his head, flipping through his book. "We're looking up someone Hagrid mentioned, and he's not in any of these books."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Ranma asked, grin on his face.

All three looked up at him, eyes wide. "You know," Hermione whispered, "Will you tell us?"

"I know you won't find him in any books about recent magic," Ranma said, "And he was into alchemy, as was Professor Dumbledore. That about covers it."

The three exchanged a look. "What do you mean he won't be found in any recent books of magic?" Hermione asked.

Ranma shrugged, "He was born 665 years ago."

"That creates more questions than it answers," Harry said sourly.

Ranma chuckled, "Maybe you should give up then."

Harry shook his head, "I'm sure Snape's after it though!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "This what you wanted to talk about then?"

Harry nodded, and Ranma sat down and Harry told him what he knew, in Japanese in case Snape was around. At the end of it, Ranma began to chuckle.

Harry scowled at his brother. "What?"

"/Harry, there are probably more enchantments on it than just a three headed dog, and I doubt Snape will be stealing whatever it's guarding. Have a little faith and don't worry so much./"

With that Ranma got up and left the table, leaving Harry to fume at his brother.

He propped his head up on his hands, frowning, "He doesn't understand."

Ron shrugged, "I didn't expect him to believe us. Why did you?"

Harry scowled at Ron, and Hermione cast a worried look between the two. "Come on Harry," she said, "Ranma's probably worried about you getting in over your head. You are his only family. I think he knows more than what he gave and he isn't letting us know the rest on purpose."

Ron gave her a look, "You mean he's hoping we'll be satisfied with the tidbit of information we did get?"

Hermione nodded, "By giving us more questions to answer-"

"He's hoping we'll give up," Harry finished, "I don't intend to. Whatever's down there, I want to know what it is that he wants so badly."

Hermione and Ron nodded, agreeing with Harry.

Ranma whistled a cheery tune Christmas morning, holding his girlfriend close to his side. They met Harry and the Weasleys at the breakfast table, along with Reesa and the two Tendos. Harry was wearing an emerald green sweater similar to what the four Weasleys were wearing and was having a grand time. "I'm so glad we didn't get one," Kim whispered as she watched the Weasleys.

Ranma chuckled, and started to eat, not letting any of the wonderfully cooked food go to waste.

Reesa walked in a few moments later, surprising most at the table, with the exceptions of Ranma, Harry, Kim, and Dumbledore.

Harry noticed Snape quickly checking his hair before standing to greet her and tried hard not to gag. "Now that's an interesting development," Ron whispered, "Think she'll stick around long enough to keep him off our backs?"

Kim snuck up behind them, "Not likely, she won't be here long."

Harry and Ron groaned as Kim walked back over to her seat. Later they spent the day holding a snow ball fight, Ranma, Kim, Reesa and Harry against the four Weasleys. They walked into the castle for dinner soaking wet, and were shooed to their houses to change before returning to the Great Hall.

Harry grinned as they snapped another wizard cracker between them. A wizard chess set fell out and Ron grinned, "Well there you go Harry. We can break them in later."

Harry nodded and Ron held another wizard cracker out. Harry grinned and they pulled, watching as several white mice popped out with an admiral's hat, which Fred promptly placed on his head.

Everyone was having a grand time, even Snape sounded and looked less menacing than before. Harry privately wondered if Reesa had anything to do with that but quickly shoved the thoughts out of his mind. It was just a little too horrid to think about Aunt Reesa dating Snape.

As they finished up with their meal, Dumbledore beckoned Ranma, saying he wished to talk with him alone.

Ranma nodded and Harry watched them leave, wondering what they were going to talk about.

Outside, Ranma leaned against the wall trying hard not to laugh at the sight of Dumbledore being a bit serious with a bonnet on his head.

"Is something wrong headmaster?" he asked, getting control of himself.

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling, "Not in the least. I was curious as to how you were progressing in your studies."

Ranma shrugged, "I'm getting it all. I seem to have surprised many with my learning curve."

Dumbledore nodded, "Your learning curve is something unheard of in people today. I myself find it fascinating. I could not have learned a year and a half's worth of stuff in so short a time."

Ranma gave him a sheepish look, "I've never been as stupid as people believe me to be. Circumstances just allowed me a great learning curve."

Dumbledore gave him a puzzled look, and then shrugged, "So you've told Harry about Nicolas."

Ranma nodded, "Was he not supposed to know?"

Dumbledore gave him a mysterious wink, "You've taught him well in the physical arts. Allow us to teach him in the magical ones."

Ranma cocked his head, puzzled, as Dumbledore left. He then noticed something lying on the ground that had not been there before and picked it up. It was a small note, a map really, with the words _Don't get caught _written underneath it. Ranma sighed and pocketed it. He then headed to his dorm, knowing he was meant to go to that room later that night.

Later that night he was in the room, sourly watching a full length mirror with words written in Latin around the frame. Moments later, Dumbledore came in, leaving the door slightly ajar, listening out for people, Ranma assumed.

Ranma gave Dumbledore a curious look and Dumbledore smiled. "I need you to protect this till the day after tomorrow. Then I will be moving it and the mirror to a safer place."

Ranma took the grubby package and then looked at Dumbledore, "So the dog was just for show the first half of the semester."

Dumbledore chuckled and went invisible once more. Ranma enveloped himself in his father's forbidden technique and was surprised when Dumbledore stopped him from leaving.

A few moments later, Harry's head appeared before what Ranma had thought was just a mirror a moment before. Ranma was surprised when Harry whirled around, looking around wildly, before turning to stare at the mirror. He then reached out behind him, as if trying to feel someone behind him.

"Mom, Dad?" Harry whispered, and Ranma's eyes widened. Dumbledore tugged him towards the door and they left. Ranma returned to his room and hid the package, realizing the task he was asked to perform.

Ranma sighed, putting Harry's want to see his parents at the back of his mind and determining the best place to hide the stone until Dumbledore relieved him of it. 'Ah well,' Ranma thought as he went to bed, 'There's always tomorrow.'

OMAKE

The kata came to a finish and Ranma came out of his trance like state with a frown. He then turned, startled, as he heard a moan from the vicinity of his bed. He fought to hide a grin as he saw Kim there, book still in hand, fast asleep on the only bed he hadn't stacked, his bed.

He shook his head and attempted to pull the book from her lax grip. He groaned and then his eyes widened, "This book really is glued to your hand!"


	10. Chapter 9: Family Trouble

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma ½ nor Harry Potter.

Authors Notes and responses: Follow Harry! Follow Ranma! Follow Harry! Follow Ranma! my head's spinning. I'm trying to follow both, not favor one or the other. It's hard. So if you'll excuse me…… I'm trying for it not to end up like my other story. If you've read the last of Soul's Destiny you'll understand. I ran out of ideas, which is a shame cause I really liked that story.

You'll have to excuse me for knowing nothing on Britain. I'm American, and not terribly up to date on other cultures. And don't bother discussing it with me it'll go in one ear and out the other.

Magical Destiny Chapter 9

Ranma walked down to the dining hall the next morning to see Harry talking excitedly to Ron, whose eyes were wide. He shrugged, knowing Harry was probably saying something about the mirror to Ron. He sat down next to him just as Harry finished the conversation. Harry glared at his brother and shoveled food into his mouth.

Ranma sighed, "Look I know you're mad at me but that's the best I know on information on Nicolas Flamel. If you've really got to know why be secretive about it? Besides what makes on earth makes you so ready to jump on Snape? If he does something stupid he will get sacked and out of your hair. All you have to do is stay out of trouble."

Ranma got up and left as Harry fumed, "He doesn't understand."

"The only way it'd be worse is if he was all buddy buddy with that greasy git," Ron added, glaring at Ranma's back, "So what about that mirror you told me about?"

Ranma shook his head and sighed as he watched Ron distract Harry once again. Quickly shoveling some food on his plate, he glanced around the room, amazed that there were still some students besides the Weasleys and themselves in the dining area. A few moments later he turned as he felt a peck on his cheek and he smiled at Kim. "Mornin' sleepyhead."

"I finished translating that book last night. Apparently it was a translation of another book that spoke of a destructive magical spell that could only be cast by a chosen of the Lord of Nightmares, an elder deity that created the dragon and monster races."

"So who created humans?" Ranma asked, shoveling some food into his mouth.

Kim shrugged, pulling a few items onto her own plate. "I don't know how accurate that translation is, especially since it spoke little of how one was chosen or if there ever was a chosen in the world."

Ranma kept silent, just shoving more food into his mouth. He thought back to Lina and heaved an inward sigh. 'Best she doesn't know,' he thought, 'Cause then she'll want to look for more books that she'll need to translate.'

Nabiki groaned as she sat down next to him, "Kim have you finished your Magic History report?"

"Yes, you?"

Nabiki sighed, "I pray we've no more reports on the bloody goblin wars. My entire brain hurts from all the different battles we had to research."

Kim gave a half hearted giggle, and sighed, "You know, classes haven't even started back up yet, why did we bother finishing so early?"

Nabiki shrugged as Ranma glanced between the two. He sighed, "Well I'm going out in the snow, who wants to come?"

"Not a chance Inverse," Nabiki said as she drank some of the steaming cup that had appeared before her. Ranma idly wondered how the house elves got around him without him noticing but then shrugged. They weren't ganging up on him and trying to beat the crap out of him.

"Almost the New Year again," Kim said softly as she looked out the window into the snow. Ranma had just taken on Fred and George in a two to one snowball fight and so far, Ranma was winning.

"Thinking of giving Ranma something special?" Nabiki asked lazily, "It is your one year anniversary."

Kim glared at Nabiki for a moment before returning her gaze out the window. "Biggest tip I can give you is to initiate it, men love it."

Kim turned bright red stole away from the window, murderous intent on her face. Nabiki just grinned from her place on the couch and pointed her wand at the irate girl, "Just a bit of advice."

Kim sighed, realizing her wand was still in her bedroom upstairs, "I'll get you later."

Nabiki just 'hmmed' and went back to napping on the couch. Kim sighed as she walked up the stairs to her bed and glanced around her belongings, wondering if Ranma remembered the anniversary at all.

Ranma sat back in the shadows, keeping his Umi Sen Ken up as he watched Harry stare at the mirror. It was the third day in a row that Harry had come to peer at the mirror and stare at his parents. 'I thought he was happy with us,' Ranma thought sadly, 'With me. I didn't realize the desire to see his parents was so strong.'

Dumbledore appeared a few moments later. Ranma ignored the exchange, eyes still on Harry.

"You lied," Ranma said after Harry left, eyes on the mirror's frame, "You keep what you desire far from yourself."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Astute Ranma. However, I did not lie completely. I just cannot be trusted with what my heart truly desires."

Ranma flicked his eyes to Dumbledore as he came out of the Umi sen ken. Walking in front of the mirror he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Slowly he opened them, staring into the mirror. The power of the vision caused the entire room to glow as Ranma saw what his heart desired most. Dumbledore frowned, grabbing a nearby blanket and covering the mirror as Ranma pitched forward, as if getting sucked into his vision.

Ranma staggered back, landing on his rear as he gasped for breath, eyes wide. Dumbledore grabbed Ranma's bicep, shaking his slightly, "What was it Ranma? What did you see?"

Ranma stared dumbly at Dumbledore for a moment, not recognizing him, before looking back at the covered mirror. "I found it," was all he said before handing over the package requested from Dumbledore earlier that day. With that he jumped to his feet and ran out the door. Dumbledore looked after him, confused, before looking down at the grubby package he had before him. He stroked it gently, "What did you find Ranma?"

Harry sighed at breakfast, wondering what happened to the mirror, and then remembered Dumbledore's words. 'Best to forget about it,' he thought as he looked around. He saw Nabiki sitting grumpily at the transfers table and frowned. "Hey mate, where's Ranma and Kim?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry scowled, suddenly remembering he was not happy with Ranma at all, "Why should I know?"

Ron gave Harry a puzzled look before shrugging, piling food onto his own plate, "Well whatever. Hermione comes back today. And then classes tomorrow."

"What?" Ron asked, seeing Harry give him a funny look.

Harry shook his head and shoveled food into his mouth. Hours later found them with Hermione inside the library, taking a few last looks through the books of recent magic.

Ranma watched from the shadows as Harry practiced on the Quidditch court. It had been almost a month since he'd talked to his little brother and he still wasn't sure Harry wanted to talk to him. He snorted, turning around and walking back up towards the castle. He snatched his girlfriend from a flock of 7th years and walked towards the Great Hall.

Kim glanced up at him, startled. She sighed, "Stop sulking and just talk to him."

Ranma shrugged moodily, "He'll find me when he truly wants to find me."

Kim gave him a hooded glare before placing a hand on the arm around her waist and burning it with holy power. Ranma yelped as he held his arm, jumping a foot away from his girlfriend. "Just because you won't talk to your little brother does not mean you need to manhandle me! That hurt Ranma," she hissed, rubbing her side where he had been crushing her. With that she turned on heel and stalked off towards the medical wing.

Ranma stared after her a moment, jaw wide open, wondering what he did wrong. A second later he shook himself and turned, wondering if he should go after her or let her cool off. 'I almost wish she'd just hit me when I do something stupid,' he thought, 'It'd hurt less.'

He winced as he thought that, knowing Kim would never rise up physically against him. Nor would she use her magic against him in anything except defense. 'I'll apologize when she cools down,' he thought, making his way to the potions dungeon.

Kim rubbed her arm as she walked up to Kasumi, who was currently putting away bandages and potions. Kasumi glanced at her out of the corner of her eye before pulling out her wand and barely touching it to the bruise that was beginning to form.

Kim sighed in relief as the pain lifted and bruise disappeared. "Thank you Kasumi."

Kasumi gave her a soft smile, "So what happened?"

"Ranma's behaving like a child," Kim muttered darkly, knowing Kasumi would understand.

Kasumi gave her a sympathetic look, "Maybe next time you should keep the bruise, just to show him he needs to control his strength around you."

"He has been," Kim protested, looking up, "It's just when something really bothers him like Harry not talking to him, and Ranma being too prideful to initiate contact."

Kasumi patted Kim on the head in a motherly way, giggling at the glare she received, "Now, now. Don't you think you should possibly find a way to set them up? Preferably in a locked room with no way out. That way they'd have to make up."

"Sounds childish," Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

Kasumi mirrored the look, looking slightly affronted at the idea that her suggestion was childish. Kim sighed, "I did that with my parents when they were fighting. Didn't go so well."

"Oh," Kasumi said softly, turning and beginning to arrange stuff in the cupboards again. An hour passed in silence as Kim lay down on a bed and Kasumi kept to her task of cleaning. Every once in awhile a student would come in and either Madame Pomfrey or Kasumi would take care of them as Kim slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chirsty waited impatiently as she called out again, "Hey lady! Are you still around?! I got a question."

Kim sighed as she dreamed again, "What do you want?"

Chirsty turned, startled, before raising an eyebrow, "You look horrible."

"Thanks," Kim said, sitting her astral body on a stone, "What d'ya need to know?"

Chirsty shook herself, "I want to know what these dreams are, and what do they mean?!"

Kim smiled, "They are memories, to be learned from. Memories of the dragon you once were."

"So," Chirsty said, "What do they mean?"

Kim sighed, "Look, eventually all of us will have to take on one piece of Shabranigdo each, and since we're extremely young by dragon standards we don't have a whole lot of power. Shabranigdo is in pieces that are each fairly weak, or would be if we were the dragon's we are meant to grow into."

"So why don't we gang up and hunt them down one by one?" Chirsty asked, huffing.

"Because they will gang up and use the power to finish off those who could immediately kill them and toy with the younger ones," Kim said dryly, "Any other questions Chirsty?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Names Kim."

Chirsty sighed as the girl faded away again. "Is she for real?" she shouted out, stomping her foot on the ground.

Ranma gulped as Kasumi gave him a cold look.

"She's on the bed, over there," she said, pointing, "And I would appreciate it if you would stop sending her here with bruises."

Ranma paled, "But I…"

Kasumi gave him another half lidded glare and walked off. Ranma ignored the snickers of a 7th year behind him and sat down on the bed Kim was sleeping on. He lightly brushed the hair from her forehead. "Just so you know," the 7th year said, "When I win her over I'll take good care of her."

Ranma turned his head and glared, eyes becoming obsidian in color. The 7th year gulped and backed away, turning to seek out Madame Pomfrey. Ranma took a deep breath and calmed himself down as he turned his gaze back to Kim, who was slowly waking up. "I swear if that girl calls me one more time," Kim said, groaning.

Ranma puzzled over it a moment before he remembered what she had told him about her dreams, or rather, being forced to astral project herself to watch over the daughter of Cepheid.

Ranma sighed, and lightly brushed her hair out of her eyes. Kim opened her eyes and studied him, gaze emotionless.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, averting his gaze. He turned on the bed, facing away from her, "You really do deserve someone better."

"Someone better would be boring," Kim said in a matter of fact fashion, laying her head on his shoulder.

"But-"

"Look this isn't about you and me is it?" she said, "This started as something between you and Harry. You and Harry need to fix it."

Ranma scowled at her change in subject, "No this is about me sending you here with bruises because I can't control myself."

"And you can't control yourself because Harry refuses to speak to you and you refuse to initiate contact to force him," Kim said, giving him a half lidded look, "You were wonderful at it before so if you fix the main problem it will fix a lot of the smaller ones. It will do us no good to be so divided when the time comes."

Ranma scowled, "Keep us close knit for the pieces of Shabranigdo huh? Is that why you stay with me? Not because you like me at all?!"

"Now that isn't true Ranma," Kim protested, wondering how things came to that point, but Ranma was too far gone.

"Oh sure it isn't," he hissed, still seething. Stalking out of the hospital wing, he wondered when she had turned against him. He had been so happy. Especially after what the mirror had shown him. His heart's desire, his true desire.

Harry frowned as he watched Ranma run down towards the Forbidden Forest. 'He's not coming to the game?'

He suddenly felt slightly abandoned and even more worried since Snape was refereeing this game. 'I'll just have to end this quickly,' he thought, 'Then I guess we should talk.'

Harry ignored the cheering in the stands as he rapidly searched for the Snitch. Three minutes into the game, he spotted it, and began to wildly chase after it. He did not hear the cheering of the crowd as they realized what he was doing. He grabbed the Snitch, holding it high in the air and was overcome by a vision. Desert stretched before and behind him, and he could feel wounds all over his body. In his anger he had attacked the monster that had the destroyed the land of his mate, and now he was dying for it. He had forgotten about the demon that had plagued himself as he flew to her rescue. Collapsing, he felt the winds stop before knowing nothing but darkness.

The cheering pressed on him as Harry slowly descended to the ground, thinking hard. 'I've got to find Ranma,' he thought, somehow managing to sneak away. He made a beeline for the forest, using slightly dulled senses to home in on his brother's location. 'Something's off,' he thought as he sprinted through the trees, Quidditch robes flapping behind him. 'Something's wrong with his aura.'

Harry found Ranma sitting in the middle of the clearing, eyes staring blankly ahead, a soulless look to them. "Ranma?" Harry whispered, trying to catch his elder brother's attention. Ranma didn't respond, the only sign he was living the slow rise and fall of his chest. Harry gulped, quickly checking his brother. "Ranma!" Harry shouted, fear starting to consume him, "Dammit Ranma! Wake up!"

"What is going on here," said Snape from behind him. Harry turned, eyes wide, barely keeping himself from throwing himself at the teacher. "Something's wrong with my brother!"

Harry saw Quirrell standing behind Snape, a strangely frightened and satisfied look on his face as he stared at Ranma. Snape knelt beside Harry giving him a glance that told him to shut up. "How long has he been like this?"

"I saw him heading down here before the game," Harry said honestly, worry for his brother overruling his dislike for Snape.

Snape brought out his wand, closing Ranma's eyes with his hand, and creating a magical stretcher. "We'll discuss you being in the forest without permission later," Snape said, glaring at Harry and then at Quirrell, "And I'll finish my conversation with you later."

Quirrell gulped and nodded, Harry taking note of the exchange. 'I'll have to see Hagrid after tending to Ranma,' he thought, glancing over at his brother.

Harry rushed into the medical wing ahead of Snape and Ranma, quickly grabbing Kasumi and Madame Pomfrey.

"Something's wrong with Ranma!" Harry exclaimed, "He won't wake up!"

"He won't what?"

Harry saw Kim behind Kasumi, curled up on one of the beds. Kasumi moved to tend to Ranma, whom Snape was bringing carefully through the door.

"He won't wake up," Harry repeated, walking over to the bed, "I found him in the Forbidden Forest just staring out soullessly."

Kim didn't move from the bed until Ranma was placed on the one next to her. She grabbed his hand as Madame Pomfrey and Kasumi began their check over him.

"I don't see anything wrong," Madame Pomfrey muttered, "It's like his soul is no longer there."

"Are there dementors in the forest?" Kasumi asked, eyes frightened.

"He astral projected," Kim said.

"Impossible," Snape said, having been there through the entire exchange.

Kim shook her head, "Not probable."

"Does Ranma know how to find his body again?" Kasumi asked softly.

Kim's silence was her only answer. Harry made note of the tear tracks on her face and wondered what had happened. 'Did I really distance myself so much?' he thought to himself as Kim took off her necklace and put it around Ranma's neck.

Snape frowned as he watched, "Is that-?"

"Its orihalcum," Kim said softly, "It's been in my family for generations. If anything will help Ranma find his way back it's that."

Harry started, wondering if Kim should have given that information out, due to the look on Snape's face.

He was soon ushered out, Kasumi telling him to go get some rest, and that the rest of Gryffindor was expecting him. Snape sneered at him until Harry shouted out that he didn't want to celebrate, he just wanted his family to be alright.

A few minutes later Snape was escorting him down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. "No points will be taken from Gryffindor this time due to the circumstances, however, should you be found in the forest without permission once again you will be serving three detentions with me."

"Yessir," Harry said sulkily. They stopped in front of the Fat Lady and Harry said the password quietly, nodding to Snape as eh walked in. He was greeted by a round of cheers as everyone congratulated him on the win, no one asking where he had been.

'Too busy partying,' Harry thought as he located Ron and Hermione. "We need to see Hagrid," he said quietly as dragged them over to a corner. He quickly explained the situation in the woods, and Hermione gave him a sympathetic look while Ron stared at him flabbergasted.

"Astral Projected?! His soul completely left his body?!"

Harry and Hermione gave him a puzzled look and Ron sighed, "It's a lost technique due to the fact that magic in the world has been waning. We've been inventing new ways to do spells since the magical community hid itself thousands of years ago. C'mon Hermione you should have at least read a few books on this by now."

Hermione turned bright red, "I've only been studying my spell books and reading up on the past few hundred years, not thousands of years ago. And no where does it say that magic in the world is waning. The magical community is huge!"

Ron shook his head, "For every muggle that knows about magic there are a thousand that don't. For every magic user there are a lot more that don't know about it. Not to mention the wars of thousands of years ago are over. Magic today is more practical. I don't know much about it, but my mum was really interested in that stuff before she met my dad. She used to tell me stories, and some of her friends over in America still research it today, so I do hear tid bits."

Hermione stared at him, astonished. Ron turned red and ran a hand through his hair. "Want me to find out more?"

"I've got to interview your mother," Hermione breathed.

"I think this is what Kim's researching too," Harry said, to Ron and Hermione's astonishment, "But I haven't been hanging around them long enough to know anything about that stuff."

Hermione sighed disappointedly, "And I doubt Kim will want to talk to anyone at the moment."

Harry nodded, and was about to say something when Fred and George walked up and picked him up, placing him on their shoulders. All conversation was forgotten for awhile.

Harry sighed, glancing around the library again before glancing back down at his notes. "C'mon Harry, exams aren't that far away, we have to make sure to get good marks to get into the next grade."

Harry shrugged, doodling on the margin of his page. It had been two weeks, and Ranma had still not returned. Ron dropped a book on the table, looking over at Harry's doodle. "Still worried about your brother? I'm sure he'll find his way back."

"Kim hasn't been eating," Harry replied, keeping at his doodle, "When Ranma gets back she's going to be in a coma."

"Then Ranma had better hurry back," Nabiki grumbled as she sat down next to Harry. The three students looked at her, startled. "She's depressing and totally throwing herself into her studies. If she fails the NEWTs it won't be because she didn't study."

"You wouldn't happen to know what she and Ranma fought about would you?" Harry asked idly.

Nabiki shook her head, "Kasumi didn't overhear or isn't going to tell me. I just hope he wakes before the exams so she'll get some rest. Her pacing the room at night is driving me nuts."

Harry snorted, scowling.

"Hey Hagrid what are you doing here?"

Harry looked up to see Hagrid nervously shifting around, "Nothin much, just some research."

Hagrid's eyes then narrowed, "You aren't still looking up Nicholas Flamel are you?"

Ron shook his head, "Nah we found out about him ages ago."

Nabiki raised an interested eye brow but said nothing.

Harry raised his head, "What's guarding it besides Fluffy?"

Hermione smacked her forehead, as she glanced towards Nabiki, who now had both eyebrows raised in interest.

Hagrid gulped, "Don't talk about this here. Come down to my hut after your last class."

"What was that all about Harry kun?" Nabiki asked as Hagrid walked away.

Harry ducked his head guiltily as he turned to Nabiki before taking a deep breath and explaining everything to Nabiki in Japanese. Nabiki kept a thoughtful look on her face as she listened, making mental notes as she listened. When Harry was finished she sighed, "/Are you sure it isn't your dislike of Snape that makes you think that it's him?/"

Harry scowled opening his mouth to retort and Nabiki cut him off, "/If Snape was after the stone and Quirrell was protecting it don't you think that Quirrell would have alerted Dumbledore? Also, a man that powerful would not need to mutter the incantation of the jinx on your broomstick that first game. I'm thinking you may have the right idea, but you may have the wrong man./"

She then looked up, "What's wrong Ron?"

Harry looked up to see Ron's pale face, "Hagrid was looking up dragons."

"Well he did always want to raise one," Nabiki said idly.

"Dragons are illegal," Ron said, "You can't tame them, and it'd be rather hard to keep muggles in the dark if you were keeping a dragon in the garden."

Nabiki shrugged, "Be careful in your investigation you three. I don't want any of you getting in over your heads."

With that she leaned forward, kissing Harry on the forehead, startling everyone there. Harry himself blushed deeply, knowing that Nabiki would only do that if she was truly worried about something. That small amount of mothering was her way of saying she cared.

"I'll be careful," he muttered as Nabiki left the library.

Nabiki peeked in on Kim, who was currently curled up on Ranma's bed, books spread around her. Nabiki was rather surprised that not one of the house elves had said anything. She was suddenly furious, and stormed out of the dorm and to the medical wing. She brought her wand out, knowing there was no spell, but determined to find Ranma's spirit.

Ranma opened his eyes to darkness, and yet he felt strangely calm. "Did I kill myself?" he wondered aloud, looking around.

"Not quite dragonling," said a deep voice, "Though I haven't had a visitor in centuries."

Golden light coalesced into a distinctly draconic form, causing Ranma to step back slightly. The sea of darkness shrank from the form, and blended with it. "I am the Lord of Nightmares," the Draconic monster said.

Ranma gulped, feeling the power rolling off the deity in waves. "I'm uh… Ranma Inverse," he stuttered, feeling it prudent to introduce himself.

"Well dragonling, what is it you desire from me?"

"What I desire isn't something you can give," Ranma thought, glancing off to the side, slightly shameful.

A strange light suddenly formed on the darkness and it showed their fight, and Ranma winced. LoN sighed, "Why did you hurt one who loves you?"

Ranma scowled, "She's using me like everyone else in my life! She didn't care about me, she…"

"If you were all separate and loved others, the results would still be the same so long as you all confronted your foe individually," LoN said, "Your emotions are very rich dragonling, it has been a very long time since I've felt emotion."

Ranma looked up, startled, "What do you mean?"

"Time has no meaning, yet still marches on in this place. I who helped create the world, and am helping destroy, only to build again."

Ranma scowled, "Why build again?! What was wrong with our world?"

"You creatures with your rich emotions would not understand. Do not think of deities in your own image."

"I thought we were in your image," Ranma said thoughtfully.

"At first," was all LoN replied, "But then you were given Free Will, and your richer emotions grew from that. But to answer your rant before, yes she does love you, not for your former incarnation, or what you are."

"How do you know?" Ranma asked scowling, "You don't know any of us!"

Images played out all over the darkness, showing memories of all his encounters with his girlfriend. Raw emotions ran through him as he viewed all of the memories. LoN chuckled, "I see you love her as well."

Ranma sighed, slowly getting his emotions under control. LoN sighed disappointedly. "How do I know it's not just the dragon's feelings for his mate."

"Bring up his memories," was all LoN said. Ranma did so. Ranma then realized that he and the dark dragon had little in common. Likewise, Kim and the Holy dragon had little in common with his girlfriend.

"Do you still believe she loves you because of the past?"

Ranma frowned, sighing. He could almost feel the indifference in the deity's voice, "In the end it is your choice that matters. But remember, it is your choice that changes the world, no matter how small. You're being called."

LoN faded, leaving Ranma befuddled until he heard an exasperated sigh, "There you are."

Ranma turned to see Nabiki. She grabbed his hand, "Now you're coming back with me and apologizing."

Ranma scowled, "Why should I apologize?!"

Nabiki frowned, recalling her most recent memory of her newest friend. It didn't faze her when the memory was brought to the fore for Ranma to see.

Kim lay in his room, on his bed, papers and books strewn about, tearstains on her face. She looked slightly emaciated, as if she hadn't been eating well. Dark circles under her eyes indicated that she had slept little. Lines of worry darkened her face, making her appear much older than she was.

Nabiki almost smirked when Ranma's face softened, and brought up another memory.

"He astral projected," Kim said.

"Impossible," Snape said, having been there through the entire exchange.

Kim shook her head, "Not probable."

"Does Ranma know how to find his body again?" Kasumi asked softly.

Kim's silence was her only answer. Kim took off her necklace and put it around Ranma's neck.

Snape frowned as he watched, "Is that-?"

"Its orihalcum," Kim said softly, "It's been in my family for generations. If anything will help Ranma find his way back it's that."

Ranma frowned, knowing that the necklace was a family heirloom. "Kim never takes that off," he muttered.

"Well she gave it to you," Nabiki said, "Now are you going to come back or aren't you? That's what you need to home in on for both of us to get back home."

Ranma just nodded, gripping Nabiki's hand firmly. He started concentrating on the orihalcum, and they began the trek back to their bodies.

Ranma glanced out the window, to find that it was dark outside, Madame Pomfrey nowhere to be seen. Nabiki moved and groaned beside him, and cursed softly, "That takes a lot out of a girl. She stood, and staggered over to one of the other beds to rest as Ranma just nodded, and closed his eyes again.

Ranma plugged his nose and drank the foul smelling concoction that Kasumi had given him. He instantly felt his energy return and moved to get up, only to be stopped by a disapproving glare from Kasumi. He opened his mouth to protest as Nabiki snickered.

"/Ranma-kun, you are not leaving until we are sure you're 100/" Kasumi said.

Ranma groaned knowing they just wanted to make sure his spirit was anchored to his body.

Dumbledore walked in with a smile as Kasumi walked away. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

OMAKEomakeOMAKE

Nabiki frowned, recalling her most recent memory of her newest friend. It didn't faze her when the memory was brought to the fore for Ranma to see.

The realizing what was happening she smirked, changing the memory into a fantasy. Ranma turned bright red as he stared before narrowing his eyes and yelling out "I'm going to kill him!"

Nabiki snickered as she watched the memory play out, the seventh year that was sweet on Kim slipping something into her drink before it disappeared.

A/N ok I know it was very good for being, uh… missing for a long time. I am going to be improving what I can… but it is going to take me awhile. Next chapter, finishing of book 1.


End file.
